Starxis
by PhantasmBabeIvory
Summary: A retelling of the Armada Universe, beginning with the Mars episode. While on the red planet, Starscream finds a new friend... Ending chapter now posted. Alexis&Starscream pairing
1. Discoveries

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers; they belong to Hasbro. Enjoy the story._

Chapter One

There was something ironic about having a sentient robot be one of the first visitors to Mars. What most human scientists had been trying to accomplish, if only to say they had done it, this being who was sitting and moping among the planet's canyons was beyond any sense of wonder. He had been to countless worlds in his lifetime; given that they had begun to blur together, this one didn't hold any grandeur to his way of thinking.

It was funny, Starscream mused, that he, a hardened warrior, should be reduced to wallowing in misery. But then, everything about his life lately had become little more than a joke.

It hadn't been that long ago since he'd deserted his team of fellow soldiers (the Decepticons) and joined the opposing team (the Autobots). All done in anger over having been betrayed by his former leader, Megatron. It wasn't without its consequences and share of strife; none of the Autobots were very happy with his single-minded desire for revenge.

The only reason he was even here on Mars was partially due to the report that a Mini-Con was presumed to be somewhere on the planet's surface. Diminutive robots, the Mini-Cons were, but still highly sought after by him and his fellow Transformers. At some point in their long history, it had been discovered that the Mini-Cons could link up with and greatly increase the power of their larger counterparts.

This discovery had contributed greatly to the centuries-old war (which had been waged longer than Starscream himself had been in existence) between the two factions, Autobots and Decepticons. But where the former group could never imagine forcing the tiny robots into battle against their will, the latter group was all for it. Most Decepticons craved nothing more than power, reveled in the thought of fighting, and spent most days satisfying their individual self-serving whims.

At the thought, Starscream looked towards the sky, mildly curious as to whether or not Tidal Wave was showing signs of having found him or was even looking for him. It seemed not; the largest of the Decepticons had never been very bright and had probably forgotten that just minutes ago, he'd blasted Starscream out of the air.

When no sign was forthcoming, Starscream returned his focus to the opposite wall of the canyon, giving a sigh. It was just one more cosmic joke to be added to the many that were being piled on top of him. He had truly expected -- no, stupidly assumed -- that Megatron would have been the one to come here in search of the Mini-Con. The fact that Starscream hadn't anticipated any one of the others acting in their leader's stead made him feel downright foolish at this juncture.

Feeling furious, Starscream reached for a rock that lay on the ground beside him, thinking, _I will find Megatron wherever he may be, and I will crush him._ To emphasize the point, he closed his fist around the rock, applying enough pressure to completely shatter it.

After a few seconds, Starscream's rush of anger was broken by the fact that he could feel something rattling around in his closed palm. Slightly startled, as he'd not expected anything to be left but bits of rubble, he unclenched his fist to have a look.

Surprisingly, the destruction of the rock had left behind a small brown stone inset with sparkling green gems. For a moment, Starscream could do nothing but stare at it, his thoughts inadvertently turning to the young human friends of the Autobots. Though he'd been in a hurry to depart the base to begin his ill-fated journey to Mars, he had heard one of them say something about wanting a souvenir from the planet.

Hearing a noise from nearby forced that thought from Starscream's mind, though he did unconsciously slip the stone into his storage unit for safekeeping. For a few seconds, he looked around, trying to determine the source of the sound, when it came again. At this, Starscream's optics narrowed slightly in confusion; it almost sounded like something was being cracked open.

A sudden flicker of movement drew Starscream's attention to the ground a few meters away, and he was surprised to see some sort of peach-colored furry creature with its head and front legs sticking out of what looked like a large dark blue speckled egg. He was curious at why he hadn't noticed such an object sticking out against the red landscape, but soon figured it had been buried underneath the dust until this moment.

It didn't take long for this creature to fix its large green eyes on Starscream, and when it did, it gave a small cheep of happiness, as if it had just discovered a long lost friend. Some frantic shakes of the furry little guy's body caused the rest of the egg to break away. With this accomplished, the creature instantly rushed towards the startled robot, climbing swiftly up onto the jet cockpit that made up part of Starscream's chest, where it lay down, gazing contentedly up at his face and chirping.

After he'd gotten over his brief bout of surprise, Starscream curiously reached out with one hand, intending to touch the creature. However, he stopped when the little guy lifted its head, apparently sniffing at his fingers for a moment, before stepping forward, butting its head against the metal digits as if it were looking to be petted.

At this, Starscream's optics narrowed even more. Though this creature didn't seem afraid of him (and did seem kind of cute, though he'd never admit that out loud), he wasn't sure he wanted it getting attached to him, or vice versa.

Giving a sigh, Starscream reached out to grasp the furry little thing around the middle, though he was being careful not to harm it. However, the creature seemed to realize the robot's intention, for it gave a rather frightened chirp, and claws emerged from the paws resting on Starscream's chest, digging firmly into the metal so as to hinder any possibility of being removed by anything other than force.

With a slight groan, Starscream gave in, as he had no desire to hurt the little guy. He let his arm drop back to his side, spending a few minutes just listening to the incessant chirping before another sound cut in, which instantly caused the furry creature to become silent.

Starscream looked off to his right just as a group of Mini-Cons came around the bend of the canyon. Jetstorm, Sonar, and Runway -- the three tiny Transformers that, combined, made up a powerful weapon known as the Star Saber -- had apparently come back to check up on him, though he'd ordered them to leave him alone soon after crashing down in this spot.

Starscream was about to repeat the order when he saw that a fourth Mini-Con, Comettor, was not far behind them. _Damn_, he thought. _If Comettor's here, then that means…_

Sure enough, the next to round the bend was Jetfire, one of the Autobots' most elite warriors, and the only flyer currently present on Earth. He had been the perfect candidate, other than Starscream, to undertake this mission on Mars, given that his vehicle mode was a space shuttle.

Starscream groaned silently as Jetfire began to move towards him, knowing full well what was coming. Unlike the ilk he'd left behind, the Autobots were deeply compassionate and would never dream of turning their back on those who had been injured or otherwise needed help. Undoubtedly, Jetfire had been told that Starscream had been injured by Tidal Wave, and had thus come to lend a hand.

"There you are," Jetfire said as he approached. "I've been looking for you." Though he didn't much get along with Starscream, he still felt a twinge of pity when he saw his fellow soldier's laser cannons had been completely severed as a result of the scuffle. When he was close enough, Jetfire reached out with one arm. "Give me your hand. We're getting out of here."

Whatever pride that Starscream had left at this point reared its ugly head; he didn't want any show of sympathy, especially not from Jetfire. Averting his gaze, he said simply, in his usual raspy voice, "I want to be left alone."

A slight breeze ruffled the fur of the creature that had attached itself to Starscream's chest, drawing Jetfire's attention; the latter hadn't readily noticed the little guy. "Obviously not, seeing as you've got some company," Jetfire retorted, feeling a touch of anger at the rebuttal.

Starscream glanced down briefly before once more looking off to the side. "Only because I couldn't get it to let go of me."

Jetfire hesitated at this, his gaze slipping to the creature to study it in earnest. It didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before; perhaps it was native to Mars. But if that were the case, then wouldn't he have seen others like it roaming around? "Where did this little guy come from?" Jetfire couldn't help but ask.

Starscream gestured towards the broken remnants of the egg, satisfying Jetfire's curiosity. After a split second of thought, Jetfire collected the largest piece of the shell and carefully stored it away; he was sure that Red Alert, the Autobot's medic and scientist, would like to have a look at it.

With that task accomplished, Jetfire turned to his errant comrade once more. "Unless you're keen about being found and fired upon by a certain giant who's still in the area, I'd suggest you clear out with me right now." When Starscream showed no signs of moving, Jetfire went on with, "Still as stubborn as ever, I see."

"Your mission is to rescue the Mini-Cons," Starscream fired back, willing his companion to leave with every ounce of his being. "So do it!"

"Here's an idea… How about lending a helping hand towards that end?" Jetfire challenged, his patience wearing extremely thin.

"That's your job! My purpose here is to bring down Megatron!" Starscream snapped, his stubbornness giving way to irrationality. Everything he'd gone through up to this point -- being stranded and left to die on a battlefield by Megatron, being bested by Tidal Wave when he was the better and faster fighter, and having the Autobots unwilling to cater to his personal goals -- was, it seemed, finally causing Starscream to totally lose it. "You can't possibly understand the humiliation I've suffered!"

"You're right! I don't understand, and I don't want to!" Jetfire yelled back, taking a step forward. "You're the one who wanted to join our team -- and I don't care what your reasons for doing so were -- so maybe you had better start playing by our rules." Before Starscream knew what has happening or could even react, Jetfire had pulled out a pair of cuffs, slapping one around his defiant companion's wrist and securing the other around his own.

"What are you doing? Get these off me," Starscream protested, only to find that Jetfire wasn't about to comply.

"No can do," Jetfire replied. "I'm taking you back to Earth whether you like it or not… I don't know or care how Megatron dealt with insubordination, but you can bet that the Autobots don't take it lying down. Hopefully, some time in the brig might knock some sense into you." He forcibly made Starscream get to his feet, watching as the creature readjusted its position so it sat on one of the jet's shoulders.

Jetfire was about to suggest leaving the little guy behind, as he had no desire to remove it from what he assumed was its native planet, when he noticed its claws were still embedded firmly in Starscream's chassis. With a sigh, Jetfire reached out towards the creature, hitting it with a blast of oxygen from a vent on his arm with the hopes of stunning it.

Much to Jetfire's (and, it seemed, Starscream's) surprise, the little guy showed no signs of adversity to this. Though he wasn't exactly in favor of bringing it along, Jetfire didn't see any point in fighting with it in order to get it to stay. "Fine," Jetfire said. "If he's coming with us, you can at least secure him inside one of your compartments."

Starscream nodded, seeming downright annoyed even as he willed the cockpit on his chest to open. As if reading the minds of the two Transformers, the creature gave a chirp of appreciation, skittering its way down and settling inside comfortably.

Following this, Sonar, Jetstorm, and Runway combined to form the Star Saber at Jetfire's request, as it would be easier to transport them that way. Without being asked, Starscream elected to carry the sword with his free hand.

Moments later, Jetfire and Starscream were just clearing Mars' atmosphere, and Jetfire finally radioed ahead to the Autobot base to report what was going on. There was some disappointment (particularly from the Autobots' human friends) that the mission was being aborted, but it really couldn't be helped in light of the current situation.

Jetfire glanced back at Starscream in annoyance when he once more felt the jet fighting to break loose. This had been going on periodically since they'd left the planet's surface, and it was irritating Jetfire to no end. "Would you quit struggling?" he asked, facing forward and barely noticing that an asteroid was drifting into their path.

As ever, Starscream still was focused on the one thing he'd been clamoring about since he'd joined the team. "I must have Megatron," he said by way of explanation.

Jetfire silently groaned, thinking, _Is the guy really so dense as to believe that this will be the only opportunity he'll ever have?_ "Tell me something I haven't heard, cause that little song and dance is getting old." He paused, waiting for a response that never came, before adding, "Look, I know the Decepticons are used to fighting for themselves, but Autobots aren't like that. We function as a team. If any one of us isn't obeying orders, then the whole group will fall apart. Everyone has to do their part and help out just the same… That is what you signed up for."

When Starscream faced forward, it was with the intention of telling Jetfire where to shove it, but the words died on his lips when he spotted something out of the corner of his optic. After a few moments, he said, "Hang on a second… I see him."

Jetfire sighed, slightly shaking his head in disbelief. "Who, Megatron?" he said sarcastically.

"No!" Starscream responded, surprising his companion with the vehemence in his tone. "The Mini-Con!"

This was the last thing that Jetfire had expected to hear, but he instantly stopped, shutting down the booster rockets attached to the soles of his feet. "What?" he asked, thinking, _The homing beacon indicated it was on Mars. How can it be out here in space?_

"Over there," Starscream answered. "On that asteroid!"

At that, Jetfire focused all his attention towards the object in question, soon finding that Starscream was right. He was mildly surprised that the latter had spotted it; this Mini-Con was the size of a small shield-shaped disc, the form that was adopted by all of them when they were still in their dormant state.

Feeling elated that they may be able to seize this one before Tidal Wave (wherever he was) could find them, Jetfire ignited his boosters once more, allowing him and Starscream to drift towards the asteroid. As they got closer, Jetfire said, "Okay, Starscream, when we fly by, you reach out and grab him."

Slightly confused, Starscream looked towards his companion, intending to ask Jetfire why he couldn't. He got his answer simply by looking though. While he hadn't forgotten that the two of them were handcuffed together, it had somehow slipped his mind that Jetfire was carrying the Skyboom Shield, another weapon comprised of three separate Mini-Cons. "Very well," Starscream agreed, transferring the sword from his free hand to the one that was cuffed.

With Jetfire's assistance, Starscream had nearly come into reach of the Mini-Con disc when it suddenly began glowing, and a flash of red illuminated the immediate area. When the light died, a tiny red robot had suddenly appeared beneath Starscream's outstretched hand.

Starscream hesitated, as he hadn't expected the little guy to wake up at that exact moment. The jet was further distracted when the creature he had found on the surface of the red planet suddenly went nuts, tearing around the confines of his cockpit like a caged animal. Worried that this creature might damage something vital, he was about to yell at it to settle down.

Which was when the laser blasts started shooting past his and Jetfire's heads.

Even as Jetfire did his best to do some hurried evasive maneuvering, Starscream glanced back to see where the blasts were coming from. His eyes soon fixed on a huge aircraft carrier cruising in behind them. _Damn_, he thought. _Tidal Wave's caught up to us._

Seeing that Jetfire was struggling just to get them clear, Starscream noted, indicating the handcuffs, "We'd be doing better if you'd take these off."

Jetfire grunted. "If I could do that, I would have done it already!"

Starscream was dumbfounded. _He actually left the keys back at the base!_

After a few moments, Tidal Wave had sufficiently chased them away from the asteroid -- and the Mini-Con they'd intended to rescue. As if satisfied with this, the colossal Transformer ceased firing and instead focused on descending towards the tiny bot.

For an instant, Starscream was at a loss over how to rectify the situation. Jetfire was in no position to launch an attack, and he couldn't fire either given that his cannons had been torn off. He could use the Star Saber, but the cuffs didn't allow enough maneuverability to reach the desired effect. It appeared that the Decepticons might actually win this one, unless…

Instantly, Starscream turned his head, focusing his attention on the trembling Mini-Con; he supposed the reaction was normal to something the size of, say, an ant that had something roughly the diameter of Mount Rushmore coming down on them. He didn't let that deter him and simply yelled out, "Fire!"

Startled by the command thrown its way, the Mini-Con turned its head to look at Starscream. By nature, the tiny robots seemingly abhorred violence; they were peaceful to a fault unless browbeaten into submission, which they likely would be under Megatron's rule. Its protest consisted of a series of beeps, each with its own distinct pitch. It slightly annoyed Starscream that the little guys couldn't seem to speak in English (or Cybertronian) like the rest of the Transformers.

"I said fire!" Starscream pressed, knowing that there wasn't much time before Tidal Wave would be upon the little guy. This was met with another, though weaker, protest, which inspired Starscream to explain himself. "We Autobots will protect you. The Decepticons," he pointed towards Tidal Wave with this, "will use you as a tool for war."

Next to Starscream, Jetfire had to admit he was downright amazed. He'd not expected his companion to actually be compelled to do the right thing. For all of his complaining and propensity of having just one goal that continually occupied his thoughts, the former Decepticon was sure being quick to rise to the challenge of assuring their victory. "Keep talking, Starscream," he said quietly, though he was never sure afterwards if his companion heard him or not.

After a little more pushing from Starscream, the Mini-Con actually complied, and a laser blast emanating from its chest hit Tidal Wave dead center. For such a little bot, it sure packed a big punch -- the colossal Transformer was seriously knocked off course.

Before Tidal Wave could recover, Jetfire fired his boosters up to maximum and moved back in towards the asteroid. Starscream was more than ready, easily grabbing the Mini-Con by one hand as they zoomed by. Seconds later, the tiny bot had been secured in a compartment on Jetfire's back.

"Nice work." Jetfire couldn't help but offer Starscream a show of gratitude. "Now, how's about we…?"

Jetfire was cut off when Starscream gasped out loud, causing Jetfire to turn to see what had caught his companion's attention now. _Great… Just when I thought we were past this, here comes Megatron himself._

Much to Jetfire's displeasure, the Decepticon leader had indeed appeared in front of them, brandishing a third Mini-Con weapon known as the Requiem Blaster. Just how many weapons there were supposed to be, Jetfire didn't know, but he sure would hate to see another one thrown into the mix for the two factions to battle over. No doubt Megatron had come after them because Tidal Wave had reported that the Saber and Shield were at hand.

Starscream looked at Jetfire, defiant as ever. "Now's my chance to finish him."

"Not a chance," Jetfire argued. "We're leaving."

Megatron was close enough to have heard them, and he raised the Blaster in a threatening manner. "You're going nowhere until you hand over the weapons… Unless you wish to die like that wretched Autobot who got a taste of the Requiem Blaster."

Contrary to what Megatron believed, Smokescreen (now going by the name Hoist) had survived the attack and had been completely remodeled as his previous body had been damaged beyond repair. But, Jetfire wasn't about to inform Megatron of that, saying simply, "You're not taking them without a fight."

Megatron smirked, as he could clearly see that Jetfire and the traitorous Starscream were at a disadvantage; he couldn't care less about whatever dispute between them had affected this outcome. Intent on destroying them both, he placed one finger over the gun's trigger.

Overcome with anger, at both Megatron and Jetfire, Starscream was at first barely aware that the creature harbored inside his cockpit was having another fit, this one much more violent than when Tidal Wave had opened fire on them. He briefly wondered if the furry little guy had some penchant for sensing when something bad was about to occur.

In the next instant, something began to happen that none of the three Transformers could have anticipated, or even begin to explain.

Starscream looked over at the Star Saber that he held once more in his free hand as it started to glow with an unnatural yellow light. "What's happening?" he asked aloud, at the same time that Jetfire made a similar declaration. Shifting his attention allowed Starscream to see that the Shield was now enveloped in the same light. Feeling a touch of apprehension, he threw a glance towards an equally-startled Megatron to see that the same was true of the Blaster.

As far as Starscream knew, this was the first time that all three weapons had been in close proximity to each other, and he definitely didn't like the reaction that was being generated.

The yellow glow surrounding the Saber, Shield, and Blaster began to produce something akin to sparks, points of light that started to stretch out towards each other. It all coalesced in the space between the three bots, growing and growing until it formed a sphere of energy the likes of which Starscream couldn't imagine. As he watched, growing ever more fearful, this ball of energy spread outward, soon engulfing everything in the area. Turning his head, Starscream found he couldn't even see Jetfire beside him through the haze.

Then, it felt like the world exploded around them. Later on, that would be Starscream's only way of explaining the sensation that propelled him and Jetfire across space, seriously cutting down on their travel time in getting back to Earth on their own.

Following the blast, Starscream temporarily lost consciousness. When he came to, it was to hear that Jetfire had radioed ahead to the base to let them know what was going on. He took a quick look around, surprised when he saw just how close they were to Earth now; no doubt Megatron had been pushed a great distance in the opposite direction. Elation over having made it out of that situation in one piece made Starscream forget just how much he wanted to see his former leader fall.

"And Starscream?" came the sound of Alexis' voice through the comlink, tinged with concern. Of all the elements present in his life, not one mystified Starscream more than this human female. In spite of the fact that he'd tried to kill her when they'd first officially met, she seemed determined to be at his side as much as possible since he'd joined forces with the Autobots. He couldn't help but wonder just why she cared so much.

Jetfire feigned ignorance, not noticing that his companion was awake. "Uh, Starscream," he said hesitantly. "I don't know anyone by that name…"

"Very funny," the jet in question cut in, the sound of his voice indicating to all on the receiving end that he was alive and well. Listening to the laughter emanating through the comlink, Starscream turned his attention to the cockpit on his chest, assuring himself that it hadn't been damaged in the blast. Thankfully, both his compartment, and the creature stored inside, didn't appear to have been hurt in any way.

A second later, he was thinking, _Primus help me if I actually care what happens to the little pest…_

Back on Earth, once he and Jetfire had passed through the Warp Gate (a wormhole of sorts that led straight from outer space to the interior of the Autobot base), Starscream was relieved when someone produced a set of keys to have the cuffs unlocked. As soon as he was allowed, he settled against one wall away from the crowd, mildly surprised that no mention was made of locking him in the brig for his earlier behavior. Perhaps the Autobots had mutually elected to forget it given that he'd ended up helping them in this latest endeavor.

Feeling his newfound "pet" lightly scratching at the inside of the cockpit, Starscream willed it to slide open with a sigh. Within moments, the creature was perched on his shoulder once more, chirping lightly and, as before, showing no signs that oxygen was toxic to it.

He didn't know how long he sat there, letting his optics drift among all the occupants in the room, until Alexis made a move to approach him. Before she could react, Starscream's new "pet" caught sight of her, and began chirping anew even as it rushed down to land in front of her.

Shocked, Alexis stumbled backwards, giving a short scream that alerted everyone in the room. Swiftly, Starscream leaned forward, closing one hand around the creature's middle and lifting it away in spite of its frantic squirming. He didn't want it getting too close to her as he still didn't know very much about it or what it intended to do.

The barrage of questions that followed were so numerous that it was hard to keep track of who was saying what: "What is that thing?" What's it doing here?" "Are you okay, Alexis?" "Did you find that thing on Mars?" "Is anyone else hungry?"

Okay, so maybe that last one came from Alexis' friend, Fred, who seemed to think of very little other than food. Starscream had to smile slightly at that one; it was a nice break from the frenetic pace that had taken hold of everyone.

Once all the questioning had ceased, it was Jetfire who set about answering them as best he could, simultaneously producing the piece of eggshell he'd retrieved from Mars and handing it to Red Alert. "Yes, we did find this little guy on Mars -- or rather, Starscream did… Apparently, it had just hatched before I found him. There was no easy way to just leave it there and we found that it could seemingly survive on oxygen, so we decided to bring it back with us."

All this talk about Mars made Starscream remember the gem-encrusted stone he'd stored away, prior to when his "pet" had made its first appearance. Given that everyone's attention was on Jetfire, Starscream silently removed the stone from his compartment, setting it on the floor slightly behind him, so it wouldn't readily be seen until he actually moved. He had never been one to make a big production of things, and one of the kids was bound to spot it once he left the area.

Alexis kept her eyes on Jetfire for a few moments following his explanation, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, then turned back to face Starscream. Though his "pet" was no longer struggling to get loose, the fact that it was staring at her intently worked to unnerve her once more. She had to force herself to focus on Starscream's features, before saying, "I heard Red Alert say he should be able to fix you up in no time, cannons and all."

Starscream gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "That's good to know," he said simply.

Alexis bit her lip, silently wishing that he wasn't so closed off all the time. "At least you didn't have Swindle with you," she said lightly, referring to the Mini-Con that Starscream was partnered with. "Otherwise, Tidal Wave might have gotten him too."

Starscream would have used this as his cue to leave, putting on a show that her presence was nothing more than an annoyance. His pride wouldn't quite let him admit that he truly enjoyed her company. He had just gotten to his feet, prepared to move when Scavenger entered the room.

Scavenger was among the oldest of the Transformers and one of the best soldiers in existence. He had a military record a mile long, and had had the unique pleasure in training the Autobot's leader, Optimus Prime, in combat. Most recently, Scavenger had been working undercover in the Decepticon camp, reporting on their activities to Optimus, before rejoining the home team.

Starscream was surprised that Scavenger hadn't been present to greet him and Jetfire upon their return, but he had likely been drawn here by the commotion of a few minutes ago.

Scavenger looked more than ready to ask someone what was going on when he glanced briefly at Starscream. His gaze moved on momentarily before he looked back at the jet with a start, or more specifically, at the creature in Starscream's hand. At this point, Scavenger surprised everyone assembled by cursing out loud in Cybertronian, the native language of the Transformers. In English, he said fiercely, "Tell me you weren't anywhere near this thing when it hatched!"

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but chapter two should be ready within the week. The overall story is going to follow the events of the show pretty closely, but with some major differences here and there. Hope you enjoy._


	2. New Experiences

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers; Hasbro does._

Chapter Two

For a moment, all Starscream could do was stare at Scavenger in a state of disbelief; there was very little that rattled the guy or got him this agitated. Finding his voice, Starscream said hesitantly, "Is that a bad thing?"

Scavenger took that to mean the answer was yes. Completely flustered, he tried to compose himself by pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. _Why did it have to be Starscream of all bots? _Aware that everyone was staring at him awaiting an explanation, he looked up, about to speak when Starscream cut in with, "Would it harm the kids if I set it loose on them?"

Scavenger shook his head, though he looked slightly uncertain. "As far as I'm aware, the species isn't carnivorous."

"Species?" Jetfire asked in surprise. "You've seen others like this little guy before?"

Scavenger nodded. "I'd been to their homeworld once, long before the war began," he answered. "The rough Earth translation for what they are is Limscrees… Fortunately, I only had the adults to contend with. If they'd invited me to see their younglings prior to hatching, I'd likely have had a big problem on my hands."

Starscream was starting to lose patience. "How about getting to the point? What did I do that was so wrong?"

Scavenger sighed, crossing his arms. "You didn't do anything… You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." A pause, then, "The Limscrees at that time were starting to experience population problems. They called me in, along with a couple other Transformers and members of two other alien races I'd never heard of before, to put into effect a diplomatic solution. We designed several prototype space pods for them, just to get them started on what would become a long term way of doing things.

"About one hundred eggs would be loaded onto each pod, which would then be shot off into space. The pod was programmed to stop at any planet that showed signs of life and deposit a set number of eggs there to be hatched. The purpose was to allow their younglings to adopt a member of an alien species as their new parent once they were born."

Starscream was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "How would that…?" he trailed off, but Scavenger had no trouble filling in the blanks.

"Imprinting," the older Transformer answered regrettably. "The first one they come into contact with once they're born would undeniably be stuck with them. At the time, it didn't matter to the adults whether or not their younglings wound up in capable hands. Despite the protests of those who helped perfect this way of doing things, they didn't seem to care that some might wind up in the clutches of an entity who would just as soon kill them outright."

Alexis, who'd been listening silently through all this, shifted her gaze from Scavenger to Starscream, noting (and wondering just why) the baby Limscree was still staring right at her. She was the first to speak, getting through all the immediate concerns that had come to mind: What did the little guy eat, and how often would they be required to feed it? Was Starscream capable of taking care of it? Would it become a problem as it got older, or was it likely to become dangerous at any time?

Each of Scavenger's answers worked to put her at ease, prompting her to ask, "Then just why were you having such a fit when you first saw him? If he's not going to pose a threat to any of us…"

Scavenger sighed, looking at Starscream and directing the next statement at him. "I want you to promise you won't say a word until I finish what I have to say next." When Starscream nodded in agreement, he started with, "Typically, the younglings, as a show of gratitude, will grant one wish to their adoptive guardians…"

Contrary to what he'd just promised, Starscream looked ready to speak when Scavenger closed the distance between them (being careful to avoid Alexis), clamping one hand over the jet's mouth. "What did I just tell you?!" Scavenger said gruffly, even though he'd somewhat expected this type of response.

After a moment, Scavenger went on with, "What you have to understand is that this race has no concept of passing fancies or timeframes… If you make a wish that, let's say, results in Megatron's painful demise, you better be prepared to have that happen instantaneously. You will not be there to watch it happen or have any direct hand in ensuring that it does; it will be over just like that. So before you go shooting off at the mouth, you'd better be absolutely sure it's something you really want!"

Starscream took a moment to let this sink in, then nodded his agreement, prompting Scavenger to remove his hand. Even though Scavenger didn't fully trust Starscream to watch his step from here on out, a glance at Alexis caused the inklings of a plan to begin forming in the elder Transformer's head.

After some idle chatter, the crowd in the room began to disperse, and Starscream crouched down in the same spot where he'd previously been sitting. Keeping a tight hold on the Limscree youngling, he invited a somewhat reluctant Alexis to come closer to see if it would let her pet it.

Alexis took a cautious step towards the creature, then another, reaching out with one hand to touch its fur. Relieved when it didn't show any signs of hostility, she stepped closer, watching as it tilted its head to press more firmly against the sole of her palm. It began to chirp once more in what sounded like pleasure, even as Alexis began to stroke the spot behind its left ear.

After a few minutes, when Starscream was more confident that the little guy wouldn't hurt her, he let go of it, tentatively moving his hand to gently rub at its back. As if startled at having someone else touching it, the Limscree turned its head, seeming to relax when it saw just who had joined in.

Alexis' friends -- Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred -- had lingered as well, just watching this display as they too were hesitant to get too close. After an indeterminate amount of time, it was Rad who made the first move, deciding there was no harm in getting near this creature. So, he was more than surprised when the Limscree, noticing his approach, lifted its head and bared its teeth as if warning him to stay away.

Starscream noticed the reaction and wondered at its meaning. _Why would it act so chummy towards Alexis if it wasn't going to respond as well towards the rest of the kids?_ Deciding he didn't want to test the little guy's motives, Starscream scooped it up in both hands and got to his feet. Looking down towards Alexis but addressing all five of them, he said simply, "Until we know more about this little guy, maybe it's better if you just stayed away from it… All of you."

With that, Starscream moved to exit the room, though he did throw a glance over his shoulder to see that Alexis was looking towards the floor, appearing slightly sad. A moment later, the excited shouts that were passed back and forth between the kids told him they had discovered the Mars rock that he'd left for them. He hadn't been sure whether or not Jetfire had brought back anything, but the delight in their voices told him that this was likely the only souvenir they had received.

As he walked away, Starscream felt a small smile pulling at his lips at the thought of having done something nice for these kids…

The rest of the day was pretty much business as usual. Seated in the control room and gazing at the monitors, Alexis had a pretty clear view of where everyone was at the moment. Try as she might, she couldn't quite stop watching the screen showing the exterior of the med-bay. She had seen Starscream duck inside there just ten minutes ago for repairs, the Limscree youngling perched on his shoulder once more.

Hearing a set of heavy footfalls approaching her from behind, Alexis swiveled around in her chair, craning her neck to gaze up at Scavenger. She needed a distraction and was very welcome from it.

To allow her to look at him better, Scavenger dropped to his knees, throwing a glance at the screen she'd been studying. "That's where Starscream and his new friend are, I take it?" he asked. When Alexis nodded, he continued with, "You probably have a lot more questions to ask."

"I'm trying to understand why the little guy seems to like me so much," Alexis said quietly, going on to tell about the Limscree's response to Rad.

Scavenger scratched at the side of his head. "I'm not sure, given that the ones I dealt with were quite friendly. But then, I never encountered any of the younglings, so perhaps they have a different temperament to start out with. Think of it in terms of a human child being shy around those it doesn't know."

"Except me," Alexis reminded.

Scavenger thought about this for a moment, then his optics brightened as if he'd remembered something. "Some of the adults did show signs of being telepathic… Perhaps it's because Starscream likes you on some level, that our new friend instantly got the sense that you could be trusted."

"That makes sense," Alexis said, feeling a little more relaxed and somewhat elated at the prospect that she may be getting under Starscream's metallic hide after all. "Thanks, Scavenger."

Scavenger smiled slightly, then got down to his reason for seeking her out. "While we're on the subject… You heard what I had to say, about this wish thing?"

Alexis nodded, and the deeply intuitive part of her answered with, "You want me to try to keep Starscream from saying something he'll regret."

Scavenger nodded. "I realize you can't be around every hour of the day, but until it's done with, I'd say you're our best shot of trying to keep it under control."

Alexis smiled, seeing a perfect opportunity to insert some levity. "And to ensure that one of the Autobots doesn't wake up as a robo-chicken one morning," she joked, though she didn't think that Starscream would really go that far.

After a second, Scavenger burst out laughing, slapping one hand against his knee in amusement. Rising to his feet, he said, "Thanks, Alexis."

Watching him retreat from the room, she responded with, "You're welcome."

Over the next couple days, Alexis took every opportunity she could get to be around Starscream and his new pet. After she'd explained to the jet what Scavenger had told her, having her in close proximity to the Limscree youngling didn't bother Starscream nearly as much, even though he tended to remain as closed off as ever.

After two days, Alexis tried testing out the youngling's ability to read minds by focusing her thoughts on Rad and Carlos, and just what dear friends they were to her. In the middle of this, she had urged the boys to come closer, suspecting that the Limscree wouldn't be so adverse to them this time around. Much to her delight, the trick worked; she and her friends spent some time just petting the little guy and conversing at length, while Starscream watched them in silence.

One thing that didn't change much was Starscream's overall attitude. From all accounts, Alexis was hearing that the former Decepticon was still in a state of restlessness and had trouble taking orders from the Autobots. Take the shuttle, for example -- the Autobots had, for the past few months, been building a space ship to take them back to their home planet of Cybertron, especially now that the hunt for the Mini-Cons seemed to be coming to a close. Starscream, apparently, was spending far more time complaining than actually helping in the construction process.

Three days (a Saturday) after the Mars mission, Alexis and the boys surprised Starscream by waiting for him in his sleeping quarters. Startled by hearing the sound of party poppers once he opened the door, he turned to look in their direction, while the Limscree youngling leaped from his shoulder onto the nearby desk. "What… What is this?" Starscream asked, taking in the sight of the five smiling faces and the streamers that were now littering the floor.

Carlos spoke first. "We never got a chance to say thank you for that rock you brought back from Mars, big guy… And Alexis wanted to do something to show our appreciation, so here we are."

Alexis took a step forward, picking up a patchwork cloth from the floor and holding it out towards the bot with both hands. "We made this for you," she said, smiling brightly as Starscream reached out tentatively to take it.

For a long moment, Starscream just held the cloth out in front of him, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with it or even how to react. "What is it?" he asked at last, focusing his attention back on the kids.

Alexis' smile faded, betraying her disappointment, but then she mused that she shouldn't have expected too much from someone who didn't exactly wear his heart on his sleeve. "A hand-made polishing chamois," she answered, her grin returning. "Use it to polish anything. Even the Star Saber, for example." She watched his expression closely, but was unable to determine just what the look of uncertainty meant. "You hate it, don't you?"

"No, no," Starscream said quickly, putting her at ease. "It's not that. It's just…" He looked so uncomfortable that she couldn't help but wonder why. His next words answered it for her and almost made her laugh out loud. "It's just… I've never had someone give me a present before."

While Alexis was surprised that that had never occurred to her (had she really expected any of the Decepticons to be the type to exchange gifts?!), Fred continued the conversation undeterred. There was something worthwhile about having very little in the way of imagination. "Not even on your birthday!?" Fred blurted out.

Starscream didn't answer right away, simply staring at the chamois in silence. It was hard to gauge just what he was thinking, but he had to be affected on some level at having received his very first gift ever. "So… What does one do in a situation like this?" he asked.

"You could start by saying thank you," Alexis said lightly, resisting the urge to laugh at the irony of the situation.

"Thank you," Starscream said, wondering at the emotions that were stirring within him at their gesture. Given time, he may have said more to them or perhaps allowed himself to join in on their little celebration (Fred couldn't stop talking about a cake).

Unfortunately, the mood was killed when Jetfire passed by the open door, stopping to glance inside, and tossed out a command for Starscream to go perform surveillance duty in the control room. Despite some complaining about having to follow orders, Starscream was soon on his way to do just that, with his "pet" hot on his heels.

Feeling that it may not be a good idea for Starscream to have too much alone time and possibly toss out some random comment that could be misconstrued, Alexis excused herself from the boys and went after him. She crept silently into the control room, catching the jet's attention by clearing her throat.

For once, Starscream didn't look entirely displeased to see her, simply kneeling down and placing one hand on the floor for her to climb onto. With a smile, Alexis stepped onto his palm, allowing him to elevate her onto the counter where the baby Limscree was perched. The little guy began chirping once more upon seeing her.

"I can't believe just how much he's taken to you," Starscream commented, watching as she began rubbing the spot behind the Limscree's left ear.

Alexis nodded. "It's mutual," she said. "He is very lovable." After a second, she looked up into the jet's face, abruptly saying, "He should have a name… We can't keep referring to him the way we've been these past few days."

Starscream was slightly thrown by this. He lifted one hand to scratch at the side of his head, finally admitting, "I've never had to choose a name for someone before… I'm not even sure I'd come up with one that suits him."

"Well, then, do you mind if I…?"

Starscream smiled slightly when Alexis trailed off. "By all means," he told her. "I think you'd do better than I would."

With a big grin, Alexis turned her attention back to her furry friend, leaning in close to nuzzle him. She was glad that the venture to Mars had resulted in this; it was giving her an excuse to be at Starscream's side more than ever and obtaining a pet of sorts seemed to be having a softening effect on him.

Aware that a sudden silence had taken hold of the two of them, Alexis began to search her mind for something that they could talk about it. A glance at a nearby monitor decided it for her, as she recalled the face she'd seen "pasted" on there from time to time. "What was Sideways up to the last time you saw him?" she asked abruptly.

"Sideways?!" Starscream asked in genuine surprise, looking her way on the off chance that she may be kidding. Her face spoke volumes and reminded him that perhaps the Autobots were unaware of what had become of the bot in question after he'd joined the Decepticon team.

Alexis nodded. "That day that Megatron broke into our base and stole the Blaster… Sideways somehow hacked into our security system…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Starscream's look of disbelief, prompting her to continue with, "Well, I thought you knew… Megatron knew exactly where and how to hit us, so I'd assumed he'd been provided with the security feed."

Starscream slightly bowed his head, his optics narrowing. _So, this little mystery isn't over after all,_ he thought. From what little he'd been able to piece together on the enigma that was Sideways, the story went something like this.

It seemed the bot in question had appeared out of nowhere one day on the doorstep of the Autobot base. Sideways had initially sworn his allegiance to Optimus Prime and his men, only to break it by stealing the Star Saber from them and delivering it into Megatron's hands, which had then earned him a place among the Decepticon soldiers. However, in the weeks that followed, it became more and more apparent that Sideways was stoking the fires that existed amongst the Decepticons.

When Sideways was discovered delivering a "progress report" to an unknown party (Starscream doubted that this message had been relayed to the Autobots), Megatron had personally seen to it that the turncoat was eliminated. Or perhaps not; if what Alexis said was true, then Sideways was somehow still alive. Exactly how the hack into the Autobots' surveillance feed tied in with Megatron's raid on the base, he was unclear about.

Starscream quickly relayed to Alexis everything he knew. At some point, she stopped stroking the youngling at her side, looking downright perplexed. "So…" She gazed up at Starscream, trying to work this out. "If he's not on the Autobots' side, or the Decepticons', then who's he working for?"

"I'm not sure, Alexis," Starscream started, when his gaze was caught by something on the central monitor, which usually indicated when there was an intruder somewhere on the grounds of the base. After a second, Alexis turned to look as well, but couldn't make sense of the erratic green and pink lines dancing across the screen.

"What is that?" Alexis asked aloud.

Starscream shook his head, the look on his face indicating that he didn't know either. "Stay here," he said, turning and preparing to stride from the room, detaching his left jet wing that doubled as a sword. "I'm going to check outside."

As Starscream walked away, Alexis turned her attention to the Limscree youngling and was surprised when it made no move to follow after the jet. This time around, the little guy seemed content just to be near her, and this prompted Alexis to begin petting it once more.

The fastest way to patrol the grounds was in his jet mode. While he soared above the exterior of the Autobot's base, Starscream began to think that what he'd seen on the monitor was just some computer glitch. But just then, he saw a flicker of movement in a clearing below, prompting him to go in for a landing and convert to robot mode once more.

Detaching his wing sword once more, Starscream looked away, but couldn't readily see any signs of an intruder. He began to think that maybe he'd imagined it, when the air "shimmered" several yards away, beneath some trees, and a green and white figure came into view.

"Surprise," the figure said, the tone just as grating as it had always been.

"Thrust!" Starscream exclaimed, unable to move for a moment. _What was the Decepticons' tactical advisor doing here?_ Thrust was more the type to think up plans of attack rather than implement them, but near as Starscream could tell, his former comrade seemed to be alone.

"Thanks for coming, Starscream," Thrust said in a conversational tone, as if there were no bad blood between them. "I was so worried you wouldn't remember our little signal that I sent you on the Autobot's monitor."

In truth, Starscream hadn't remembered, but now that he thought of it, the pattern had matched this signal. Before he could say anything, Thrust went on with, "So, what's it like being a traitor?"

Infuriated, Starscream raised the sword and lunged for his former comrade, but the fact that the air shimmered once more indicated that Thrust had teleported away. Wildly, Starscream looked around, yelling out, "You sniveling coward! Show yourself and fight!"

Thrust's voice seemed to come from all around, despite the fact that he was invisible. "Forgive my rudeness," he said, materializing right in front of Starscream a moment later. "I've come to make you an offer."

In spite of himself, Starscream's interest was piqued. "What kind of offer?"

"I must confess that I too have become rather disheartened by Megatron," Thrust replied. "You know firsthand just how he's come to treat his most trusted lieutenants… If you were to join forces with me, then perhaps we'd have a chance to take down our 'illustrious' leader."

"No deal, Thrust," Starscream replied, preparing to take another swing at the guy with the sword. "I've had enough of your games."

However, Thrust's next words caused Starscream to hesitate once more. "I sincerely doubt that working with the Autobots is proving satisfactory in achieving your personal goals."

After a few tense seconds, Starscream lowered the sword, proving to Thrust that he was ready to listen. If he or Thrust had bothered to look around, they would have seen that they now had an audience in Alexis' friends, Billy and Fred. The two boys, who'd been out walking near this area, were now hiding in some nearby bushes, listening to every word that followed.

"Let me start with a simple question -- have you considered returning to your comrades?" Thrust asked.

Starscream was taken aback by this declaration. "And let Megatron destroy me the instant I walked through the door?! I think not, Thrust."

"As always, you jump to conclusions, Starscream. You know that your chances of overthrowing Megatron are greater from within. All would be forgiven if you were to come back with, shall we say, an Autobot trophy… The Skyboom Shield, perhaps?"

For a split second, all Starscream could do was stare at Thrust, disbelieving that his former comrade had the gall to suggest he betray his new teammates. "No," he said vehemently, attempting to take a swing at Thrust and extremely irritated when the latter's ability to teleport thwarted the effort.

Once again, Thrust's voice seemed to come from all around. "There's no hurry, Starscream. Take your time. And when you've made your decision, you can tell me all about it back at the Decepticon base."

Starscream stood upright, infuriated that Thrust would talk as if the choice had already been made. For a minute, he simply watched and listened, but received no further indication that Thrust was still in the area. At last, he placed his wing sword back where it belonged and instantly transformed to his jet mode, taking to the skies with the hopes of burning away some of the negative energy that the encounter had generated.

Billy and Fred, too, soon vacated the area, after some minor discussion that they should tell one of the Autobots what they'd just witnessed. Had any one of the three (the human boys or Starscream) lingered, they would have seen the air shimmer once more in the center of the clearing, leaving Thrust clearly visible in its wake.

"Excellent," Thrust said, looking skyward in the direction where Starscream had vanished. "I'd say that the seed has been planted."

At first glance, one would have assumed that Thrust was talking to himself, but this proved not to be the case when a second figure stepped silently from the shadows behind him. "Yes," the newcomer stated. "Your dramatic skills truly impress me, Thrust… But do you really believe you have Starscream convinced that returning to the Decepticon fold is the best way for him to realize his vendetta?"

"I do," Thrust answered with a sinister laugh. After a brief pause, he added, "I can only imagine how shocked Starscream would be if he knew that you and I had formed an alliance."

Beneath his faceplate, Sideways smiled slightly. "As would Megatron…"

_Author's Notes: I was going to have the entire episode contained in one chapter, but decided it was running a bit long. Chapter Three is also nearly completed and should be posted as well within a couple days. Thanks to everyone who's reveiwed so far._


	3. The Road Not Taken

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers; Hasbro does._

Chapter Three

As the hours wore on, Starscream periodically cursed Thrust for planting the idea in his head. He had returned to the base after thirty minutes spent soaring through the skies to burn off steam, but the thoughts themselves refused to go away. Had he been able to find Alexis and the Limscree youngling, who'd apparently departed from the control room in his absence and were now nowhere to be found, it might have alleviated some of the conflict that had been stirred up.

As he stood in one of t he many corridors of the Autobot's base, staring blindly at the three Mini-Cons that made up the Shield, Starscream couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that his new "pet" had gone missing. The little guy had spent every single moment of the past three days practically attached to him at the hip, and he had been so sure that it would have followed after him when he went to meet Thrust.

The one thought that kept coming to mind was that maybe the Limscree youngling had taken it to heart when he said (even though it had been directed at Alexis) to stay. That was the only explanation he could come up with that made sense.

So lost in his musings, Starscream wasn't aware that Blurr had come up behind him until the latter spoke. "Everything alright?" Blurr asked, curious at why the jet seemed so tense but also noticing that Starscream's "pet" was nowhere in sight. While Blurr's duties as a soldier and his tendency to remain stern and set in his ways ruled out the idea of taking a youngling under his wing, he had some vague inkling of what was causing the stress.

Slightly distracted, Starscream shifted his weight, bringing his gaze back into focus. Realizing that watching the three Mini-Cons was once more bringing Thrust's offer to mind, he swiftly turned away and began walking in the opposite direction. "Everything's fine," he answered absently. "I'd better go. I have work to do."

Startled, Blurr turned to look after Starscream as he retreated. _Did the guy really say he was going to go work voluntarily? _It seemed such an odd thing for the jet to state that Blurr shifted his gaze to look at the Mini-Cons, suddenly wondering why Starscream had been here watching them anyway…

The last thing that Alexis had planned to do, when Starscream had left her and the Limscree youngling to their own devices, was to venture outside for several hours. True, she had wanted to get some fresh air and see how the little guy might respond to the outdoor world, but she couldn't have anticipated just what would follow.

She had been more than surprised when the Limscree urged her, through inarticulate gestures and body language, to climb up onto its back. Once she was positioned there, it had taken off running, forcing Alexis to take firm handholds of its fur to avoid being thrown off.

For the first few minutes, she had been scared out of her mind, but the longer it wore on, with her having no idea how to get the little guy to stop (her thoughts alone weren't doing it), the more she began to relax and enjoy herself. As the Limscree youngling sprinted this way and that, moving just as agilely across rocky terrains as grassy knolls and even weaving in between patches of tightly-packed trees, Alexis found herself thinking that this was far better than any amusement park ride that came to mind.

Inevitably, her thoughts began to return to Starscream. Alexis had been having so much fun that she was unaware of just how long she'd been at this, but eventually, the passage of time started to weigh in on her. Surely, the jet must be worried by now; it couldn't have taken him too long to return to the control room to find her gone.

Her furry friend proved to be reading her thoughts this time as it began to move in the direction where the base's entrance was located. When they were close enough, the little guy gradually came to a stop, allowing Alexis to slide off and run her fingers through her wind-blown, ridiculously-tangled brown hair.

Feeling a wave of euphoria, Alexis turned and leaned over to give the little guy a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered, listening to it chirp once as if in response.

Standing up straight, she looked around to orient herself with her surroundings and allow the sun to ward off the slight chill she was currently feeling; she'd have to remember to have a jacket handy the next time around. Just when she decided she was ready to go back inside, a flicker of movement, at the base of the path that cut down the mountainside, caught her eye.

Unsure of what she was seeing, Alexis took a few steps in that direction, cupping her hands around her eyes to get a better view. Still, she could barely make out the familiar figures of Rad and Carlos (likely out for a walk) and… _Did they have several of the Mini-Cons accompanying them?_

Even from this distance, she could tell that the tiny robots weren't High Wire or Grindor, two of the three very first Mini-Cons to be discovered on Earth by herself and the boys, given that the colors and shapes didn't match. With a groan, Alexis turned away and moved towards the entrance, thinking it would be just like Rad and Carlos to not inform anyone that they were heading out with any of the tiny bots other than the ones they had initially befriended. If that were the case, she'd just better go tell one of the Autobots. Keeping track of the little bots was causing a lot of tension as it was these days; it tended to cause a panic if even one was unaccounted for.

Though Alexis wasn't surprised when, as she neared the control room, Hoist stormed in ahead of her in a state of agitation, the last thing she was prepared to hear was the angry shouting that ensued from within. Growing worried, she picked up the pace, straining to hear what was going on and what the fuss was about.

No one seemed to notice her right off as she stepped through the doorway, not even Fred or Billy, as they were looking upward and viewing the argument that was ensuing among the Transformers. Alexis quickly looked around, identifying that those assembled included Jetfire, Hoist, Sideswipe, Blurr, Hot Shot, and Starscream. She was about to try to get their attention and ask what was happening, but Jetfire beat her to the punch, simultaneously shocking her into silence.

"Don't tell me you're about to double-cross us!" Jetfire said heatedly, and for a second, Alexis couldn't fathom just who the statement was directed towards. The answer to this nearly blew her away, especially considering who spoke next.

"What… No!" Starscream protested. "Don't be ridiculous…"

Blurr jumped in before Starscream had even finished the thought. "But you do admit you met with Thrust outside our base?!"

"Did you hand those three Mini-Cons over to him, Starscream?" Hoist added, looking equally as furious as Jetfire and Blurr.

Alexis watched the accusations flying back and forth, getting a sense of what the situation was merely by listening. Beginning to feel cold once more, she blinked back tears, scarcely believing just what was unfolding around her.

She moved further into the room along with the Limscree youngling, very briefly drawing Starscream's attention. Before either she or the jet could get a defensive word in, Hot Shot stepped forward to throw in his two cents.

"Hold your horses, men," Hot Shot stated, causing Alexis to look at him with a flicker of hope. "Come on, let's not jump to any conclusions here. Starscream's on our side, remember? And don't forget, he's innocent unless he's proven guilty."

Alexis watched silently as Hot Shot stepped closer to Starscream, only to get her hopes dashed by what was said next. As she listened, she started to feel more angry than she'd ever remembered being in her life. At least Sideswipe, young and naïve as he was, was too flustered to speak; she might really have lost it then.

"Okay, Starscream, help me out and explain what's up here," Hot Shot was saying, instantly turning what was supposed to be a speech in Starscream's defense into just another, though somewhat masked, accusation. "If you don't -- Let's put it this way, you are so up the creek. And right now, you look pretty guilty."

"Guilty, huh?" Starscream responded, hanging his head so he was looking towards the floor. There was a slight hesitation before he said quietly, "I don't think it matters what I say because you've already convicted me… But thanks for trying, Hot Shot."

"No one said you did it," Hot Shot protested, making an already bad situation even worse. "We just want to know the truth."

By this point, nothing was going to stop Alexis from being heard. "Stop it!" she screamed, repeating it a second time, a third, and so on, until six pairs of widened optics (and two pairs of human eyes) were fully focused on her. Well, seven actually, if she counted the Autobot's leader, Optimus Prime, who had just appeared in the doorway. Even the poor Limscree youngling looked slightly scared of her.

When she ceased shouting, though she was still shaking with barely controlled fury, Hot Shot took a small step in her direction. "Alexis," he said softly, sounding like he was completely in shock. Perhaps he was; she had never blown up like this in front of any of them before.

She had to take a breath before she trusted herself to speak. "If I'm right," she said as peacefully as she could manage, "then the Mini-Cons you're looking for are with Rad and Carlos. I saw them outside just ten minutes ago."

For a moment, no one seemed to know just what to say, but were soon to find that they wouldn't even get a chance. At that instant, the proximity alarm sounded, and those who turned to look at the monitors saw that once more, the Decepticons had mobilized outside.

"Perfect timing," Hot Shot groaned, doing his best to shake off the guilt that had taken hold. It took only seconds to see that all the Decepticon soldiers, save for Megatron and Thrust, were on the Autobots' doorstep and closing in fast, guns blazing. He stated as much to Optimus, who was quick to give the order that they move out and head off the attack.

However, Starscream didn't readily move as the rest of the Autobots filed out, except to step over to the counter, using both hands to hold himself up as he leaned heavily against it. Wordlessly, Alexis stepped up beside him, throwing a quick glance at Fred and Billy to see that they looked to be in a state of shock. Gently, she put one hand against Starscream's leg, but this failed to catch his attention.

She barely acknowledged that Starscream was studying the monitors that were now showing the battle being waged outside before he turned his gaze her way. With a sigh, he knelt in front of her, simultaneously reaching out with one hand to gently stroke the Limscree's head. Disturbed by his silence, Alexis asked, "Are you okay?"

Starscream shook his head, though it didn't appear as if he was actually responding to her question. "I should get out there," he said hesitantly, seeming distracted. "I…" He looked at her, and Alexis could see an odd light in his orange optics. Gesturing towards their furry little friend, Starscream said simply, "Watch after him."

As Starscream got to his feet and moved to race from the control room, Alexis started to get a bad feeling. After a second, she looked towards Billy and Fred, alerting them by calling out their names. Having gathered that they'd witnessed the meeting between Starscream and Thrust, she said urgently, "I need you both to think. What was it that Thrust wanted? Why was he here?"

The answer that her two friends provided got Alexis even more worked up. Fearful that Starscream may actually be driven to do something drastic, especially at this point, she turned towards the Limscree youngling at her side, climbing hurriedly up behind its neck and taking firm handholds of its fur. Leaning forward, she whispered, as well as thought, "Follow him. Don't let him get away from us."

The furry little guy took off like a rocket, racing down the corridor as fast as it could manage. For a moment, Alexis still feared that they wouldn't make it in time, but the little guy surprised her by leaping onto Starscream's back just seconds after they got outside, digging its claws in to hitch a ride with the jet.

Starscream was startled when he felt his new "pet" had latched on to him, but he was in too much of a hurry to face off against Thrust to worry about it. If he had noticed that Alexis was also on board, he definitely would have stopped in his tracks.

As it was, Starscream soared swiftly towards the sky, coming to a halt just above the clouds overlooking the battle that was being waged below. "Thrust," he yelled out, knowing that the other Decepticon was nearby from the brief view on the monitor. "Show yourself!"

Within seconds, Thrust materialized in thin air, hovering a few yards away. He didn't waste any time before asking, "Have you made your decision?"

Still clinging to the little guy's fur, Alexis quietly commanded him to move upwards to Starscream's shoulder, feeling a surge of pride as she listened to her friend answer with, "I have, Thrust… I think I'll stay here with bots I can trust." Regardless of how he must feel about the Autobots at this point, it apparently paled in comparison to the misgivings he had towards his former comrade. Perhaps her fears were unwarranted -- at least, that's what she thought until she saw that Starscream had the Saber with him. There was no reason for him to have stopped to retrieve it if he'd already made up his mind, given that he had his own sword available.

Thrust, no doubt, was disappointed by this response. "Why do you insist on working against me? We both want to see Megatron destroyed, Starscream. If you would only ally with me, I can guarantee that we'll see that goal achieved in no time."

"That's enough!" Starscream shouted, taking a swing at Thrust with the Star Saber, but just missing by inches. "I'm tired of listening to your yammering!"

Thrust tilted his head to one side, curious at the fact that the sword hadn't even come close to scratching him. _Was this a sign that Starscream might be having doubts, and could actually be persuaded into returning to the fold?_

"You have to know that there's no better way to exact your revenge than by getting close to Megatron," Thrust said, feeling confidant that he'd be able to manipulate Starscream into doing exactly what he wanted. "What better way to do that than by building up his trust in you again? Surely, stealing the Skyboom Shield from the Autobots would get you back in our leader's good graces."

At this, Alexis decided she'd heard enough; though it didn't sound on the surface that Starscream was giving in, she knew there was a part of him that would truly want what Thrust was suggesting. She carefully slid off of her furry friend, moving cautiously around the cannon on the jet's right shoulder so she could be seen. "Don't listen to him," she said vehemently. "This isn't your only option, Starscream!"

Starscream had been caught off guard when he had felt the light footsteps and was both fearful and amazed when he heard the sound of her voice. Turning his head briefly to gaze at her, as he didn't dare take his attention off of Thrust for very long, he blurted out, "What are you…? You shouldn't be here!"

For once, Thrust was in total agreement. "This matter is between us, human. It doesn't concern you!" he snapped.

Alexis lifted her head, her eyes shining with defiance. "It does when it involves someone I've come to call a friend!" she said in return. "If you believe for one second that I'll just sit back and let this happen, then you've got another thing coming!"

Starscream was the one to respond, sounding incredibly tired. "Don't ask this of me, Alexis… I don't belong on the Autobot team. I'm too different from them, and what happened just now proves they'd never accept me for who I am."

Looking towards Starscream's face, she spoke quickly for fear that Thrust might try to interject his own opinion, "You barely gave them any time. What they did was wrong, and no doubt they know that by now! You can't just give up simply because they made a mistake… And you can't tell me that the Decepticons are any better. They were the ones who left you alone on a battlefield to die! Who's to say they won't do that again if you go back to them?!"

Starscream hesitated, allowing her words to sink in and silently admitting she was right. Thrust could see by the gradual change in Starscream's demeanor that this girl was undoing in seconds what he'd been carefully laying the groundwork for over the past eight hours; he was mad as hell over it.

Still, Thrust threw out one more bid, glancing momentarily towards the ground through a break in the clouds and seeing that the Shield had been brought into play. No doubt one of the Autobots was going to need it, considering most of them were under heavy fire. "This is ridiculous! You can't tell me that you actually wish to go soft, Starscream! You are a Decepticon! Now act like one!"

Alexis took another step forward, clinging to the side of Starscream's laser cannon to keep her balance. "It's over, Thrust," she said defiantly, making Starscream turn his head once more to glance at her. "Or are you too much of a fool to see when you've lost?"

Emboldened by Alexis' words, Starscream focused on his opponent, holding the Star Saber upright in an indication that he was prepared to strike. "I think I will stay right where I am, Thrust," he said, his tone giving no doubt that this time, he meant it.

"So be it," Thrust responded in a dangerous tone. As Starscream started towards him, Thrust suddenly teleported, moving in behind his opponent in the blink of an eye. Using all of his might, Thrust then slammed into Starscream's back, jarring his adversary just enough to reach the desired outcome.

Unprepared for the jolt, Alexis lost her footing. Desperately, she made a grab for something, anything, she could hold onto, but there was nothing there. Once her brain registered the fact that she was falling through open air, away from Starscream, she let loose with a terrified shout.

Starscream recovered quickly upon hearing her, and his instantly frightened optics focused on her retreating form. "Alexis," he yelled in alarm, even as he moved to dive after her, saying a silent prayer that he'd be able to reach her in time.

With Starscream sufficiently distracted, Thrust was free to make his move. He, too, went into a dive as he witnessed the Skyboom Shield being thrown from Hoist to Optimus Prime. Much to his delight, he just made it, snatching the Shield away from the startled Autobots. As he headed skyward again, a number of laser blasts zoomed by his head, originating from the ground, but he easily avoided them all.

Thrust's only regret in this was that he'd failed to obtain the Star Saber as well; that was still in Starscream's clutches. But, Thrust knew that that victory could be saved for another day. After quickly checking to make sure that Tidal Wave and the other Decepticons had retreated, he made his own escape, already plotting away…

In a nearby field, Starscream sat quietly, cradling Alexis in one hand as he listened to her sob and thanking Primus that she was still with him. He partially understood how she felt; it must be terrifying to think you might die, and then to face the flood of relief at knowing you'd been spared…

At this point, the Limscree youngling, who'd been quiet through pretty much the whole exchange with Thrust and Alexis' near-death experience, skittered down from Starscream's shoulder into his outstretched hand. As if the little guy wanted to assure himself that Alexis was indeed alright, he gently nuzzled her. She responded by hugging her furry friend, crying against its soft pelt.

Starscream knew on some level that he should be angry that she'd taken such a risk, but instead, he said quietly, "You shouldn't have come after me. If anything had happened to you…"

Alexis wiped at her eyes, looking up at him. "I was more scared of losing you," she said simply, the raw emotion in her tone causing his spark to ache. "I had a feeling, if I'd let you go to deal with Thrust on your own, that you'd have left and I'd never see you again."

Shamed by the thought that she could be right, Starscream bowed his head, unable to answer her. After a minute, Alexis swallowed the lump in her throat, noting, "If Thrust had been truly serious about helping you to take down Megatron if you'd only come back, he wouldn't have given up so easily."

Starscream considered this, glancing at the Star Saber he held in his other hand, then nodded in agreement. "You're right… Which means that all he wanted was the Mini-Con weapons."

Both he and Alexis were reminded of the Shield at this point, but they were spared from having to move given that Optimus had come looking for them. When questioned, the Autobot's leader said quietly, his soothing tone a perfect reflection of his own nature, "The Decepticons have retreated… But Thrust grabbed the Skyboom Shield before they did."

There was a slight pause before Optimus spoke again, directing his next statement towards the young girl. Stoic, he may be, but also one of the most compassionate beings she knew of. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Alexis. Hot Shot told me he saw you falling."

Throwing a glance at Starscream, Alexis set about relating everything that had occurred up to this point, simultaneously answering any questions that Optimus might have about just what had been going on in the control room. In turn, Optimus said, "Then it might put you at ease to know that the men would like to extend their apologies -- to both of you, it seems." With a slight chuckle, he added, "Given the way you put them all to shame, I'd have to say you'd make a great leader someday, Alexis."

Weakly, Alexis responded with, earning a few more chuckles, "Not exactly my first career choice, but thanks."

"Well, I'll leave the two of you alone now," Optimus said. "Take as much time as you need; you can come back to the base when you're ready."

Starscream stopped the Autobot's leader just long enough to hand over the Star Saber, as he wasn't sure it would be a good idea to keep it out in the open.

As soon as they were alone, Starscream looked down at Alexis and their furry friend, just content to watch them for the time being. After a long moment, he surprised her by saying thank you. "For convincing me to stay," he explained when she asked. "I… don't know what I'd do without you, Alexis."

She paused for a long while, the wheels turning in her head from that last statement. Then, she completely caught Starscream off guard by blurting out a single word: "Starxis!"

"What?!" Starscream asked in bewilderment, wondering if all the emotional upheaval of the day may be affecting her state of mind.

Alexis looked down at the Limscree youngling, placing one hand on its head. "That's what we should call him," she said excitedly. "Starxis." She gazed back up at Starscream, her blue eyes shining. "If it hadn't been for him, I'd never have caught up with you. It's because of this little guy that we're both here right now, together."

As Starscream had told Alexis earlier, he was pretty much useless when it came to picking a name. Yet, he found that he liked the one she'd come up with, and the sentiment behind it. "Starxis it is," he said in agreement, and smiled when the little guy began chirping in what Starscream and Alexis both guessed was approval…

_Author's Notes: Had to struggle a bit with this chapter, so hopefully, I kept everyone in character. I don't have a timeframe for how long it may take to write the next installment as I'm still working out the details, but with any luck, it will be soon._


	4. Something Worth Fighting For

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Author's Notes: I seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties in placing asterisks to indicate when there's a break in between scenes. They keep disappearing when I go to actually post it. If anyone has any suggestions on how to fix this, I'd greatly appreciate it._

Chapter Four

If there ever was a life for him that didn't include the thrill of battle, of being anything other than a tenacious soldier, then Megatron had long since forgotten it existed. Of all the Decepticons, he was among the most ruthless and unyielding, and he lived for nothing more than to cause as much destruction as he could muster.

So why was it that he felt slightly uneasy at viewing the massive weapon that his "trusted" tactician, Thrust, had just finished assembling?

Seated in his throne aboard the newly-constructed Decepticon shuttle, Megatron listened with minor interest as Thrust rambled on and on about this device that was apparently being called the Hydra Cannon. Shortly after the fateful encounter with Jetfire and Starscream above Mars, when bringing three Mini-Con weapons together had generated a cataclysmic blast, Thrust had approached Megatron with the idea of constructing a device aboard the shuttle to harness the energies of said weapons, and use it against the Autobots.

Megatron had consented to this plan, and had trusted Thrust to retrieve the Saber and Shield from the enemy. However, as with many of the tactician's schemes since he'd joined the fight on Earth, something had gone awry; the sword was still in the hands of Optimus Prime and his men.

Leaning his head against one fist, Megatron turned a slightly bored gaze towards this Hydra Cannon, visible through the view port of the bridge, mounted on the front of the ship. He couldn't help but question where Thrust had come up with the design, as it didn't quite resemble the many weapons of mass destruction that the Decepticons had built in the many centuries of the war. But, he couldn't be bothered to dwell on this mystery; as long as it got the job done, and especially if a good-sized number of the Autobots fell under the onslaught, he'd be happy with the darn thing.

Aware that listening to Thrust's droning speech was threatening to lull him to sleep, Megatron chose to cut in, simultaneously addressing the Decepticon tactician with the name that the men had taken to calling him the past few weeks. "So, perhaps you could tell me you have a new plan to capture the remaining weapon, Squidhead."

Though he balked at the name-calling (it was bad enough getting it from Cyclonus, even if that guy was almost insane), Thrust delighted in the fact of putting a new scheme into motion. "Indeed I do, sir," he responded. "And if all goes well, then our victory will be two-fold. Not only will we lay claim to the Star Saber, but we shall see the end of that traitorous Starscream."

Megatron scowled slightly at the mention of his former second-in-command. Yet, his anger towards the deserter had abated just a little in the days since their last encounter, and he was losing patience with Thrust and his games. No doubt the tactician was looking for a little payback for having underestimated Starscream during this last scheme. Megatron was a little fuzzy on what exactly had happened, but he gathered that Thrust had been attempting to get the wayward Decepticon to rejoin their ranks, as a means to an end.

More for the purpose of weighing on Thrust's nerves than because he actually felt this way, Megatron said, "I couldn't care less what becomes of Starscream. We shall get the Saber from him, but I see no reason to waste our energies in taking him out."

As expected, this declaration did reduce Thrust to a sputtering fit, which Megatron watched with carefully disguised glee. "B-b-b-but, sir! That traitor has officially allied himself with the Autobots!" Thrust spat out.

Though he was bothered by this fact, Megatron didn't let it show. "I'll thank you not to question my orders, Thrust. I am commander of the Decepticons, not you, so you will do as you are told. Is that clear?!"

Thrust wisely chose to back down. "Yes, sir," he replied.

"Good," Megatron said with the barest hint of a smile. "Now, let's hear that plan, Squidhead…"

For the most part, Red Alert, the Autobot's medic, never expected anyone to come into the med-bay of their own volition. Many of the drop-ins tended to be those who'd been damaged in battle, who needed repairs. The few exceptions would be when Optimus would stop in to check on the patient or when he needed to talk with Red Alert over some important matter or other.

So it came as more than a surprise when Red Alert entered the med-bay on Monday morning to find Starscream seated on one of the huge metal slabs, holding Starxis in one hand and calmly stroking the little guy's back with the other. The jet looked up as Red Alert entered, and spoke when the medic appeared too uncertain as to what was going on to say anything.

Red Alert found himself blinking several times as he tried to process the request Starscream gave to him. Looking slightly impatient, the jet simplified things by saying, "You heard me right. Now stop giving me that look of disbelief."

Red Alert took a split second to compose himself. Clearing his throat, he took a few steps closer. "If I may ask," he said, ignoring the aggravated look Starscream gave him, "what brought this on?"

Starscream looked down towards the Limscree youngling. "Alexis has been after me to do this for the past few days. Given that she's about as stubborn as I am, I imagine I'll never hear the end of it if I don't follow through," he said with humility. He looked back at Red Alert, adding, "And after what happened, I doubt I'd ever be welcomed back by my old teammates… Now can we please get on with this before I change my mind?"

With a sigh, Red Alert stepped over to the nearby cabinets, opening each one until he found the three items he was looking for: Transformer-grade paint remover, an adequately-sized stencil of the Autobots' faction symbol, and a can of red paint. With that accomplished, he moved back to where Starscream was seated and proceeded to get to work.

Even as he labored at removing the purple Decepticon insignias that adorned Starscream's wings, Red Alert attempted a conversation. "You and Alexis have been spending a lot of time together," he noted.

Starscream smiled slightly. "She is something… Even before our friend, Starxis, came around, it seemed that nothing I said or did could get her to stay away from me… I don't know just what it is about that allows her to get under one's chassis."

Keeping focused on his work, Red Alert responded with, "She has a good heart, as most humans do… You should consider yourself lucky that she's so willing to have faith in you, because Primus knows that many of the rest of us were going to need more time to come around."

Starscream felt a wry smile playing at his lips as he gazed down at Starxis. For twenty-four hours following the fight in the control room, the Limscree youngling, likely acting out of any residual anger that he and Alexis had been feeling, would stop to hiss at one of the four accusing Autobots if they happened to be nearby at any given time. At least something good had come of the ordeal though; all four, Hot Shot in particular, seemed to be much more at ease and understanding as far as he was concerned.

It took Red Alert roughly an hour to finish what Starscream had asked him to do. Once it was over, the jet stood and moved towards a nearby mirror to get a better look at the new symbols. Oddly enough, this break from who he had been made Starscream feel a sense of relief and hope for the future.

It was official; he was now and forevermore part of the Autobot team…

It had become almost standard that, as soon as Alexis and the boys got out of school, they would venture into the mountains overlooking the town, where the Autobot's base was, hidden underground. The first thing Alexis did when she got inside was to ask of Scavenger, the first Transformer she ran into, just where Starscream was at. Moments later, she stood in the entryway of the training room, watching the jet get in some practice with his wing sword.

Starscream probably would have remained unaware that Alexis was there (he had his back to her) had Starxis not caught sight of her and bounded towards her with the by now familiar chirping. Alexis took a second or two to nuzzle the little guy before focusing her attention on Starscream as he stepped towards her.

When she caught sight of the new faction symbols on his wings, a smile lit up her face. "You did it!" she exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd actually…"

Starscream knelt down so she could see him better. "Don't act so surprised," he said, his old irritable nature slightly showing. "It's what you wanted."

Alexis nodded once, completely understanding of the attitude; it was part of who he was and just maybe would never fully go away. "Well, I have to say they look great on you."

Starscream waved dismissively at her as if he was annoyed by the comment. Then, noticing she had her jacket draped over one arm, he said, "You probably want to go outside with Starxis for a while."

Alexis threw a quick glance at her jacket before gazing back up at his face. "There is that… But I've also been meaning to talk to you, in regards to the shuttle." She paused, and when she spoke next, there was a sad note in her voice. "This is coming from the guys as well as me. We know that once the ship's completed, which should be any day now, then you and the Autobots will be on your way back to Cybertron."

Starscream hesitated. He too knew of the dilemma that this presented; he had heard several of his teammates express their wishes that the kids be left on Earth for their own safety. It was understandable -- moving the battle into outer space presented too many unknown variables, and there was a greater risk that the humans could be harmed if present.

And yet, how could be content in leaving Alexis behind and face the possibility of never seeing her again?

The other problem with this was that, although he could go to Optimus Prime, plead his case, and perhaps persuade the Autobot's leader into acquiescing, it wouldn't be fair to ask Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred to stay put. Especially since all five kids had been so instrumental in aiding in the search (and rescue) for the Mini-Cons.

Fate was funny, given the way the lives of these humans had become so intertwined with those of the Transformers. If Starscream understood right, it had been Rad and Carlos who had instigated the events that had drawn the Autobots and Decepticons to Earth. Having discovered the damaged shuttle that had housed many of the diminutive bots while exploring some caves (said shuttle had been launched from Cybertron into the deepest reaches of space many millennia ago by the Autobots, as a ploy to bring the war between the factions to an end), Rad and Carlos accidentally activated a homing beacon.

Alexis had somehow gotten swept up in the melee that ensued (Billy and Fred would stumble into the middle of things later on), as members of both factions (Starscream included) used the warp gates to almost instantaneously make their way to Earth. The war over the Mini-Cons soon began anew; it seemed as if nothing had changed when it came to the Autobots' fight to free the tiny power-enhancing bots, or the Decepticons' desire to enslave the same. Well, nothing except for the decision of the kids to join the fight on the side of the Autobots.

One curiosity that stemmed from that fateful day was that the first three Mini-Cons to be awakened (High Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock) had "bonded" themselves, respectively, to Rad, Carlos, and Alexis. Each pair had become quite close and to this day, had become nearly inseparable. _Although, _Starscream thought, _Alexis hasn't been spending quite as much time with Sureshock since Starxis came into the picture._

Focusing on the girl before him, Starscream said hesitantly, "I… I don't know that there's anything I can do to convince the others into letting you come with us."

She nodded, looking downward and hugging herself. "I know," she replied. "I can't expect one voice to outweigh half a dozen others… Jus… Just promise you'll give it a shot."

Starscream nodded mutely, then said, "I promise… Now why don't you take Starxis and head out? I have a feeling it will do you good to get your mind off this."

With a smile, Alexis went to do just that, donning her jacket the instant she got outside. Feeling a modicum of excitement, she climbed up behind Starxis' neck, taking hold of the little guy's peach-colored fur, before spurring him on. She found herself having just as much fun this time around as she had on the previous ride that Starxis had given her, and it made her love the little guy all that much more.

However, just when Starxis was starting to wind his way around a massive boulder above the cliffside, he suddenly recoiled with a frightened chirp and surprised Alexis by making a frantic attempt to maneuver towards the boulder's center. She barely had time to realize that Starxis was trying to avoid something before a massive metal hand came down on the spot where they would have been, had their initial trajectory continued unaltered.

Even as Starxis swerved to race off in the opposite direction, Alexis chanced a glance over her shoulder, terrified when she took in the red and mint green bot who'd been lying in wait for her. Demolisher, one of Megatron's most loyal and unwavering soldiers. While he looked disappointed at having missed catching her, Demolisher's recovery was quick and he moved to come after her.

Alexis had no doubt that Starxis could easily outrun the lumbering Decepticon, but she knew that where there was one, there was likely another. She had barely processed this thought before Starxis veered off again, this time to avoid being grabbed by another of Megatron's men, Cyclonus.

The chase had only been going on for less than a minute, with Starxis easily avoiding the grasps of yet two more Decepticons, before Alexis found herself hoping that the Autobots were viewing this tableau on the security monitors. She doubted that the Limscree youngling, no matter how fast and agile he was, could avoid the Decepticons forever; Given that there were five of them (even the colossal Tidal Wave) crowded around in a loose circle, it wouldn't take much effort on their part to corner her and Starxis.

"You fools!" Alexis heard the rumbling sound of Megatron's voice, though she couldn't actually see him. "Somebody catch them before the Autobots make their way out here!"

Ironically, it was Tidal Wave who got lucky; in trying to avoid Wheeljack, Cyclonus, _and _Thrust, Starxis ran right into the hands of the largest (and dimmest) of the Decepticons. The colossal Transformer didn't waste any time before cupping his hands together, trapping Alexis and Starxis within the enclosed space.

Through the thick metal fingers, Alexis could clearly hear the big guy say, "Tidal Wave has done as commanded, Lord Megatron." Why he had a tendency to speak of himself in the third person, she had no idea; right now, she didn't much care. She got to her feet, and, though she knew on some level it was fruitless, pushed as hard as she could against one of the metallic digits.

After a few seconds, she could feel that Tidal Wave was moving, and it wasn't much longer after that before she and Starxis were dumped unceremoniously within some large glass cylinder, which Tidal Wave was quick to cover with his hand. It made sense; the Decepticons would want the Autobots to clearly see that she and Starxis were being held prisoner.

As Alexis leaned against one side of the glass enclosure, sliding down into a sitting position, she thought bitterly, _Negotiations are made so much more simple that way…_

As Megatron had told Thrust (however false the statement was), he'd had no interest in wasting his energy in dispatching the traitor. However, the one and only thing that could have changed his mind and incurred his wrath was the sight of what Starscream had done to himself. It was one thing to have his former second-in-command switch sides; it was quite another to see that the Decepticon insignias had been replaced.

Needless to say, Megatron was downright furious by this, the greatest insult that his former soldier could have dealt his way. It nearly made him forget his reason for wanting to arrange this meeting, until Starscream reminded him by pleading that the girl and creature be let go.

With a wry smile, Megatron cast a glance towards his two prisoners, then looked back at Starscream. "So, it seems what Thrust says is true… You actually have come to care for a human. How pathetic. I never expected you to fall quite so far, Starscream." There was a slight pause, then Megatron continued with, "I would assume you still know your former teammates well enough to guess what we're here for."

Starscream tilted his head up a notch, crossing his arms. "The Star Saber, I assume?" he asked, feeling furious. He should have known that the Decepticons would make another play for the weapon and couldn't help but curse himself for not anticipating the move they'd made.

Megatron nodded. "However, I say we up the ante… I have no doubt you've been itching to take me down ever since you left the Decepticons, Starscream. Well, now's your chance! One on one, winner takes all… I'll even allow you to use the Star Saber against me."

Just three days earlier, Starscream might have been beyond ecstatic at having been handed this opportunity. It seemed funny to realize that he'd let go of some of the hatred he'd felt towards Megatron, but it seemed that recent events had changed his outlook on things. And now, it took only a glance at Alexis and Starxis, imprisoned within the glass cylinder, to lend strength to his convictions.

If any of the Autobots at Starscream's side was having misgivings about retrieving the Saber from the base, none of them gave any indication. Once the sword was in Starscream's hand, he moved towards Megatron even as the Decepticon leader (having been handed his own sword by Demolisher) stepped towards him. As the two adversaries squared off, each trusting their comrades to keep their respective enemy bystanders from trying anything funny, it was hard to tell which one of them looked more determined to be the victor.

Of the two, Starscream was slightly more experienced when it came to sword fighting, and the Star Saber gave him an edge as it could slice cleanly through almost anything. Yet, the one thing he couldn't have anticipated, as the two swords began to clash, was just what lengths Megatron would go to when it came to playing dirty. Each swing of the Decepticon leader's blade (positioned carefully to avoid being cut in half by the Saber) was followed by a wild kick or punch aimed at some part of Starscream's frame.

Avoiding both the arcs of Megatron's weapon as well as the blows being rained down was impossible; it was inevitable that a punch dealt to the center of Starscream's chest would be his undoing. This caused the jet to stagger backwards, partially bent over.

Megatron took advantage of the momentary show of weakness by executing a spin kick; his foot connected roughly with his opponent's right hand. The fight was over a second later, as this caused Starscream to drop the Saber. Giving a cruel laugh, Megatron instantly stepped forward, closing his hand around the hilt of the Mini-Con weapon.

"It seems nothing has changed, Starscream," Megatron jeered. "Even working for the opposing team, you still manage to disappoint me."

Disheartened at having lost, Starscream threw another glance towards Alexis and the Limscree youngling. He could do nothing but try to resort to reason; it would kill him to have lose to lose either one of them as well, let alone both. "Let them go, Megatron! You have what you want."

Megatron briefly turned to see what Starscream was looking at, causing the jet to wonder if the Decepticon leader had forgotten just what had initiated this battle. Turning back, Megatron presented his opponent with the most malicious smile that Starscream had ever seen. "Oh, I think not… Winner takes all, Starscream. That's what the terms were."

Unable to quell the rush of fury that this statement brought on, Starscream foolishly charged at his former leader. Megatron was ready for the move, crouching slightly and using Starscream's own momentum to put his opponent down. A split second, the jet was sprawled on his back just behind Megatron; not long after that, Starscream could see the tip of the Star Saber aimed at his face.

"Before I saw you today, Starscream, I might have spared your miserable life," Megatron said in a low dangerous tone. "As it is, you couldn't have disgraced yourself anymore in my eyes than by allowing yourself to be branded with our enemy's symbols." Megatron paused, and, a moment later, displayed no doubt as to what his intention was by raising the Saber up, holding the hilt with both hands above his head in preparation of driving it down. "If you wish to live as an Autobot, then you can die like one as well!"

Inside the cylinder, Alexis could only listen and watch helplessly at the scene taking place before her. Before she could even register what was happening, Starxis had seized the back of her t-shirt between his teeth. A swift turn of the youngling's head was sufficient to throw her clear from that portion of the enclosure. In the next second, Starxis reared back on his strong legs and then sprang forward. Before anyone could register the fact, the little guy had broken right through the glass.

Starxis didn't stop there though. Racing as fast as his legs could carry him, the youngling quickly closed the distance between the cylinder and the area where the fight was taking place. He swerved momentarily to jump onto a nearby boulder, took a few steps, swerved again, and then took a running leap right towards Megatron's face.

All this happened so fast that no one was paying attention to Alexis as she got up and almost instantly ran towards the hole that was left in Starxis' wake. As she made her own escape, she almost expected one of Megatron's men to take notice and stop her. But then, she could hear loud howls echoing around her (which she barely registered as coming from the Decepticon leader) and instead focused on running as fast as she could, trusting that the Decepticons would be too caught unawares to register that she was escaping.

Fortunately, one of the Autobots, Sideswipe, had taken notice that Alexis was on the run, and he moved to meet her halfway, scooping her up in one hand. For a moment, she fought against him (more than likely thinking that one of the Decepticons had come for her) until she caught sight of his face.

Fighting to calm herself, Alexis turned to look towards Starscream and Megatron, just in time to see Starxis drop away from the latter's face into the former's upraised hands. A split-second later, she looked right at Megatron, noting that he'd somehow managed to keep hold of the Saber during the assault, though he now had it lowered and resting by his side.

Megatron's other hand was up by his face, and his howling continued unabated for a few seconds. Alexis was unable to see why until that hand dropped slightly and he held his head upright, allowing her to view the gaping holes containing a mess of frayed wires. At this, she could barely stifle the laughter that threatened to overtake her.

Starxis had rather effectively torn out Megatron's optics!

Megatron seemed to quickly recover enough from the fact that he was now vitually blind to order a retreat. The Decepticons were all gone within seconds, disappearing one by one through the warp gate that would take them straight back to their own base.

Still laid out flat, Starscream turned his head, viewing the bits of red glass (all that remained of Megatron's optics) that littered the ground just inches away. Feeling a wave of satisfaction from this, he hugged Starxis to his chest, tilting his head to look at the youngling. "Good boy," was the most appropriate thing he could think to say at the moment…

High on the mountaintop overlooking this particular battle, Sideways had watched the whole event, unseen by anyone. By the time it was over, he had to admit to being amazed; he'd not expected things to take this turn. For all of his efforts to keep the flames between the two factions burning, this single fight far outdid them all.

This outcome was more than Sideways could have hoped for; it was certain that he (and his master) could benefit greatly from it. If they were lucky, perhaps it even meant that their timetable could be moved up.

_How ironic_, Sideways thought, _that our victory could be assured simply by arranging to keep Starscream and his "pet" alive as long as possible…_

_Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this installment as much as I enjoyed writing it(even if the fight sequence between Starscream and Megatron proved to be more difficult than I anticipated). _

_Next up: The Autobots' fight to disable the Hydra Cannon is aided by an unexpected source..._


	5. Small Victories

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Chapter Five

Every single moment, from the time he and his men had returned to their base to when his sight had been fully restored, proved to be greatly humiliating. For Megatron, a warrior who'd fought just enough battles to have become wholly self-sufficient, to be forced to rely on his own men to lead him from room to room and see to it that his recovery was progressing as it should seriously injured his pride.

This whole ordeal proved to be as stressful to the other Decepticons as it was degrading to their leader, as those who got too close or said the wrong thing tended to be threatened with death, or worse. After Cyclonus suffered a severe beating for making some absurd comment, it proved doubly fortunate for Thrust (who otherwise would likely have been killed ten times over) that he could teleport and that Megatron's disability meant that the latter couldn't easily come after him if he did.

Acting out of fear over what Megatron might do, should he recover to find that the men had simply sat around and shown no initiative, Thrust decided to rally everyone into getting their shuttle ready to launch. Except for the tactician's miscalculation on how much engine power was required to escape the moon's gravity (which was, fortunately, corrected in time), this endeavor went off without a hitch.

And yet, Megatron barely acknowledged their efforts when he emerged from his stateroom, twenty hours after the fact, with his brand new optics fully functional. Before any of his men could say a word, their leader surprised them by just as swiftly exiting the shuttle.

The ship's gravity field kept him securely anchored to the hull, and Megatron took a few steps forward, his attention so focused on the planet Earth in the distance that the volcanic hatred burning within his optics would surely have incinerated the world in seconds if possible. As he stared, letting his thoughts continue to fuel his rage to the point where it was almost white-hot in its intensity, Megatron was eventually drawn to a single conclusion.

_I will see Starscream and that mongrel of his pay for this, even if I have to destroy all of Earth to do it!_

Turning on his heel, Megatron stomped back inside, slamming the airlock door so violently that it made even the hard-edged Demolisher cringe. "Thrust," Megatron said fiercely. "It's time that we see what this Hydra Cannon of yours can do… Target the Autobot base."

While the last thing that Thrust wanted to do at this point was offer up some protests, he didn't see how it could be avoided. While Sideways (unknown to Megatron) had provided assistance in the building of the Cannon, he hadn't made it clear to Thrust on just what kind of firepower the weapon would possess. That being the case, it would be wise to test it out to be sure that it would deliver more than just a glancing blow to the enemy.

As he'd expected, Thrust's dispute of Megatron's orders resulted in his getting slightly thrashed by the Decepticon leader. Eventually though, the words began to cut through; as angry as he was, even Megatron began to see the logic in what his advisor was saying.

"Very well," Megatron conceded with great difficulty, removing his hand from the tactician's throat. "Find another target, Thrust, but do it quickly… I have very little patience right now for delays…"

Unaware of what was occurring on board the Decepticon's shuttle, Alexis sat contentedly in a remote valley on the outskirts of town -- along with Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred -- with Starxis close by her side. Given that this area wasn't an overall ideal one to be viewing the comet that was due to be passing by Earth, there was little chance that she and her friends would be accosted by anyone they didn't know (or would have to field questions from in regards to the alien creature they had with them).

Though she would have loved to have had Starscream accompany them to view this spectacle firsthand, both he and Optimus had felt it would be better if he stayed within the vicinity of the base. It was understandable -- nobody knew just when the Decepticons might attack again, and, given that they now had all three Mini-Con weapons in their possession, it was even more imperative that the Autobots be united for when the next assault came.

As she gazed up towards the darkening sky, the recession of light making the comet more visible, Alexis was thankful that at least she had a means of transmitting these images back to the Autobot's base. Shortly after their arrival on Earth, Red Alert had built a Transformer drone of sorts -- a sparrow-sized mechanical bird\spy camera (commonly called Laserbeak) -- that would prove useful in keeping herself, Rad, and Carlos safe.

Glancing over at Starxis, she was pleased to see that the youngling looked completely at ease, appearing much like a very large dog with his head resting on his front paws, though his green eyes were fixed on the sky above. Alexis reached out, gently patting his head, and softly said, "I can only imagine what your world must be like. Would you have been just as happy there as you are here?" A pause, then, "I'm glad that fate sent you to us, Starxis. I don't know where either Starscream or I would be if you hadn't come into our lives."

Making a mental note to ask Scavenger more about the Limscree's homeworld the next time she saw him, Alexis looked up, her attention drawn by Rad as he came to sit beside her. Making a gesture towards Starxis, Rad said, "Gotta say I envy you, Alexis… How long do you think it might be before he warms up to the rest of us enough to give us rides?"

Alexis gave a faint smile. "It's going to take time, Rad. You can't rush it… Don't forget, he is technically still a baby. I'm sure that once he gets older, the shyness will go away." She paused, making another mental note to ask about what the little guy's lifespan might be, and was about to say more when Rad beat her to it.

"Yeah, if he's around that long." He looked across at her, and, noticing that she was staring at him questionably, said, "They're going to leave, Alexis. Their ship is going to be ready soon, and I don't think the odds are good that the Autobots are going to let us come with them. I don't see Starscream wanting to leave Starxis behind."

Trying to stay optimistic, Alexis countered with, "It doesn't have to be forever. They could always come back."

Rad shook his head. "I don't know… I've had some time to think about this, and I've come to the conclusion that…" He sighed, staring blankly at the ground. "We don't know just how long the war between the two sides is going to last, Alexis. And, even if by chance the Autobots do come back, there's no guarantee that they'll all have…"

_Survived_, she thought grimly, finishing the statement when Rad couldn't. Feeling somber even though she didn't want to be, Alexis shifted her gaze to look at Starxis when the youngling suddenly moved.

Starxis lifted his head, then gave an anxious chirp as he scrambled to his feet, his gaze focused totally on the comet in the distance. Before Alexis could even think to react, the youngling started having a absolute fit, the uninterrupted chirps making it almost sound like he was screeching, even as he pawed frantically at the ground.

Immediately just as anxious, Alexis got to her feet, reaching out tentatively with one hand and prepared to say something, anything, that might soothe the little guy, even though she had no clue as to just what was wrong. In the next instant, she got some semblance of an answer, as the entire night sky suddenly lit up with an unholy light. Looking skyward, she could see a bright blaze had appeared out of nowhere just over the Earth, burning with such intensity it almost hurt to gaze at it.

For the briefest of moments, Alexis was too scared to think, but once she did, the first thought that came to mind was, _Tell me that's not the comet we came out here to see…_

Total bedlam had ensued within the control room of the Autobot's base, the instant they saw the images being broadcast by Laserbeak. Every one of the Transformers had seen their share of wonders throughout the cosmos, but never anything like this. One moment, the comet had been flying idly through outer space, and the next… This brightly burning light had abruptly taken its place.

Having ordered Sideswipe to sound an alarm that would alert any absent members of the team that their presence was needed, Optimus could only stare grimly at the view on the central monitor. He had very little doubt that Megatron was behind this, and said as much to Hot Shot and Jetfire upon their entrance. Sideswipe's computer skills soon confirmed it, as he detected an energy surge that had coincided with the destruction of the comet and pulled up a satellite image of the shuttle now orbiting Earth's moon.

Starscream was quick to recognize the ship as belonging to his former teammates, but was totally caught off guard as he viewed the cannon mounted on the front. "What is that?" he asked, talking to himself but loud enough to have been heard by his comrades. This caused a stir amongst the Autobots assembled; if Starscream didn't know what he was looking at, then they just might be in trouble.

Just then, the comlink on the control panel buzzed to life, and the sound of Alexis' trembling voice rang through, punctuated by an odd screeching sound in the background. "Starscream?" she said, pausing a bit before adding, "We're in the desert, about five miles northwest of your position… Someone needs to come get us."

Slightly disturbed, Starscream took a step towards the counter, pressing the button that would let him send a reply. "Alexis… What's happening?"

"I was hoping you could tell us," she replied shakily. "Look, Starxis is totally freaking out. Something got him spooked just before the comet… I thought he might calm down after a couple minutes, but that screeching you're hearing is coming from him. He's acting so scared, I don't see how we're going to get him to move."

Starscream had barely informed Alexis to stay put and that someone would be coming before Sideswipe turned away from the monitor he was sitting in front of in alarm. "Optimus," he said aloud, barely acknowledging that Red Alert, Scavenger, and Blurr had come to see what was going on. "The Decepticon's ship is on the move… And it's coming towards Earth!"

Any panic that might have ensued from this announcement was either broken or accentuated when the screen they were watching suddenly went to static. Before anyone gathered could even think to question this, the picture returned, only this time it displayed a face that all the Autobots (save for Sideswipe, who had never actually met the guy) had come to loathe.

The figure on the monitor gave a slight chuckle, as if the situation were nothing more than a game to him. "Now that I undoubtedly have your attention, perhaps it's time we get down to business."

Acting on instinct, Red Alert made a move towards the control panel with the intention of ripping out the wires connecting this monitor to the rest of the system. Though Sideways couldn't possibly see this as that section of the room was in his blind spot, he still tilted his head in the medic's direction. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Red Alert," he warned. "Not if you wish to survive the attack that is surely imminent."

Startled by this statement, all of the Autobots exchanged nervous glances, even as Red Alert stopped in his tracks and then slowly backed off, moving into view of the screen. After a few tense seconds, Hot Shot took a step towards the monitor, his clenched fists displaying his fury. "You've got a lot of nerve asking us to trust you after throwing in your lot with the enemy!" he said heatedly.

Starscream looked towards Hot Shot, instantly recalling he'd forgotten to tell his new comrades of Sideways' current status. "He no longer works for Megatron… Roughly two months ago, he betrayed us just like he did you. I even thought he was dead until Alexis told me otherwise." Turning back to look at the screen, he added tersely, "What do you want with us, Sideways?"

"Why, to offer my assistance," Sideways said in a oddly conversational tone. "And seeing as we don't have a lot of time, I'd suggest you refrain from asking questions and simply listen… Suffice to say, I have my reasons for wanting to see you all succeed in this new venture. Given that the Decepticons no longer reside in their base on Earth's moon, you're all probably at a loss on how to launch an organized attack, especially since many of you are more effective on solid ground then you are in open air. I wish only to provide coordinates that will place you right on the hull of the enemy's shuttle, to where their current trajectory and the range of this weapon will undoubtedly put them, and allow you to attack in force."

"How do we know you're not trying to trick us?!" Hot Shot fired back, making Sideways turn to focus on him.

"You don't have any choice but to take what I offer," the rogue Transformer replied, "because any alternative you come up with will mean that you face losing members of your own team. If you wish to stop the Decepticons from wiping out Earth with their new weapon, then you will need as much firepower as you can muster when you go up against them. It may also benefit you to know that this cannon is being powered by the Star Saber, Skyboom Shield, and Requiem Blaster… You have less than ninety minutes before they're in range. I'd suggest you use that time wisely. Coordinates sent." Just like that, the screen flickered once and went black; Sideways had officially left them to their own devices.

For a long moment, all the Autobots could do was stare at one another in silence, before Sideswipe voiced the question that was undoubtedly on everyone's minds. "Do we take him up on this?"

"How can we?!" Hot Shot answered in a heated tone; he'd never gotten over being betrayed by this bot he'd once called a friend, it seemed. Unfortunately, that also took away from his ability to be objective. "He's a liar and a conspirator. And how do we know he's not working for Megatron and is just trying to lead us into another trap?"

Starscream looked towards Hot Shot, a part of him niggling that he (or someone) should be going to help Alexis. "Because you know me," the jet answered. "And you realize on some level that I have no reason to lie… Megatron doesn't take kindly to betrayal, and as I said, Sideways duped the Decepticons just as badly."

Optimus bowed his head, listening to both sides of the argument in silence. While he, too, was wary of Sideways and his motives, he hadn't gotten to be commander of the Autobots due to an inability to make hard decisions. And he had no desire to put all of planet Earth at risk simply because of trust issues. "Sideswipe," he said aloud. "I want you to pull up a visual of Megatron's shuttle again. The instant it comes to a halt, I want you to verify the coordinates Sideways gave us against its location… In the meantime, we should all spend time studying the layout of the ship to figure out our plan of attack. When the time comes, I want Jetfire, Scavenger, Hot Shot, and Blurr with me at the Warp Gate to head out."

Optimus paused, then, as an afterthought, added, "Starscream, you come after us a minute later. I have no doubt we'll need someone to slip inside the shuttle to stop the cannon from being fired. With any luck, your late arrival will prevent Megatron and his men from seeing you until it's too late."

Starscream nodded once, then, in a quite formal tone, said, "Permission to go out after the kids, sir?"

"Permission granted," Optimus said, watching Starscream step from the control before turning to scrutinize the image on the main screen…

Alexis thought she had never been so relieved to see anyone in her life, the instant that Starscream came in for a landing and converted to his robot mode. Despite the fact that Starxis was still throwing quite the fit, the jet's presence seemed to calm him just a little. Almost instantaneously, the youngling ran towards Starscream, climbing up onto his shoulder and huddling against his neck. Starxis then dug his claws into the metal as if he had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Sighing slightly, Starscream approached Alexis and her friends, kneeling and allowing them to climb onto his hand. It was a tight fit, but he still managed to support all five of them. Looking down at Alexis, he said, "Are you okay?"

She gave a small smile. "I am now that you're here," she answered. "What's going on?"

Starscream sighed again, giving them a slightly abridged version of what had gone on in the control room, as he moved back in the direction of the base. "With any luck, the information that Sideways provided will give us an edge and allow us to put a stop to this before it's too late."

Alexis shifted her gaze to look at Starxis. "Do you think that's why he's so scared? Because he knows that the Decepticons are coming and what they intend to do?"

"It would seem so," Starscream answered, feeling a twinge of pity for the youngling. "I don't know how he does it, but he seems to be uncannily aware of when there's trouble brewing."

It took roughly another ten minutes to make it back to the base, given the steady pace Starscream was using. Once there, he returned to the control room before setting down Alexis and the boys, then turned his attention to the display of the Decepticon's shuttle. Vaguely aware that Starxis was still "glued" to his shoulder, Starscream spent some time discussing battle strategies with his comrades and thinking up a plan to carry out his part of this operation.

When the deadline was drawing all the more closer, Starscream actually had to enlist Alexis' help in coaxing the youngling off of him, as the little guy didn't seem to want to let go on his own. For a few tense moments, it didn't seem as if either of them was going to get Starxis to move, but eventually, the soft-spoken, comforting words produced the desired effect.

At the instant that Sideswipe confirmed that the coordinates were indeed valid, Optimus and the Autobots that he'd enlisted were gathered in the Warp Gate room. It didn't take the first wave long to head out. Starscream hung back, trusting Alexis, who was counting down the seconds on her watch, to tell him when to follow.

Just before the minute had transpired, Alexis looked up at Starscream, catching his attention. "Promise me you'll be careful," she said simply, gesturing towards Starxis at her side. "And that you'll come back to us."

He smiled slightly. "Trust me."

Alexis nodded warmly. "Always." After a slight pause, "It's time. Go…"

Getting inside the ship was the easy part, given that Cyclonus had already been incapacitated, Tidal Wave, Wheeljack, and Demolisher were engaged in battle, and Megatron was distracted by the fact that Optimus and Scavenger were ripping apart the cannon as best they could. In their haste to stop the assault, one of the Decepticons had left the airlock door open.

Navigating the interior of the shuttle was also fairly easy; Starscream had still been with the team during the construction process. He swiftly made his way to the bridge. Here, he hesitated upon seeing that Thrust was present, standing at the controls with his back to the door. A second later, Starscream knew he'd have no time for subtleties, as Megatron's voice sounded through the comlink, ordering that the Hydra Cannon (was that what it was being called?) be fired.

Moving swiftly, Starscream ran towards Thrust as the latter reached towards a button on the console, detaching his wing sword as he went. Wrapping the blade, flat side, around Thrust's neck, Starscream gave a sharp yank, drawing the tactician away from the panel before he knew what was happening.

Seconds later, Thrust had been thrown to the floor some distance away, staring up at Starscream in disbelief. He didn't give the tactician a chance to say anything before pointing the blade at Thrust's face. "If you give any indication to Megatron that something's wrong, I will kill you," Starscream warned, instantly stopping Thrust from activating his comlink and sounding an alarm. "Now I'm only going to ask this once… Where are the Mini-Con weapons?"

If there was one thing that could be counted on as far as Thrust was concerned, it was that he was a coward. After acquiring the answer he needed, Starscream knocked his opponent out and swiftly secured him to the floor with a pair of cuffs.

Knowing that he didn't have long before Megatron became aware that the order was not being carried out, Starscream made his way down to the lower recesses of the ship, hesitating briefly when he came upon the generator for this Hydra Cannon. Like the massive gun mounted on the exterior of the ship, he had never seen anything of this design before. _Something's very wrong here_, was all he had time to think before remembering he couldn't afford to be idle.

Moving to the nearest control panel, Starscream quickly tried to work out just how to deactivate the generator and get it open so he could retrieve the weapons. He had just started to piece together the solution when he heard a loud bellow echoing from somewhere in the vicinity of the bridge.

Trying to keep a level head, Starscream began to push a series of buttons in what he hoped was the right sequence. When this failed to produce results, he tried again, and then a third time, tensing when he began to hear the pounding footsteps heading in his direction.

Thankfully, the third try caused the generator to power down. Still, Starscream knew he had only seconds to do something before he was found. Reaching out one hand towards the Star Saber as the generator's three panels slid open with a soft hiss, he took a chance that the Mini-Cons that made up the weapon would still obey his commands. "Jetstorm, Sonar, Runway," he called out desperately. "To me!"

Much to Starscream's relief, the Saber was automatically launched through the air; a second later, the hilt was in his hand. In the next instant, Starscream was on the move, hurrying through the doorway and taking a wild swing at Megatron when he saw the Decepticon leader in front of him.

Whether it was Megatron's shock at seeing Starscream or his desperate leap backwards to avoid the Saber that bought the jet the precious seconds needed to make his escape was uncertain. As it was, Starscream didn't once falter as he backtracked the way he had come, in a frantic bid to make it outside so he could get away safely along with the other Autobots. There was no doubt in his mind that, if Megatron caught up with him, he was dead for sure.

Just as he cleared the airlock door, Starscream activated his comlink, quickly calling for his comrades to retreat. Yet, he didn't stop running until the Warp Gate had locked onto him, transporting him instantly back to the interior of the Autobot's base.

It took Starscream some time to fully relax. In the interim, he moved to lean against one wall, still clutching the Star Saber tightly in one hand. When asked, he distractedly explained that he'd not had time to recover the Shield and Blaster as well. Optimus gave a deep sigh upon hearing this, but chose to take it in stride. "All that matters," he answered, "is that by depriving them of the sword, we made sure that the Decepticons will not be able to use this cannon against us again. Good job, Starscream."

When he'd fully recovered his senses and handed off the Saber to one of the Autobots that was milling around, Starscream turned to look for Alexis and Starxis, going to kneel in front of them within seconds. Much to his relief, he saw that the youngling had greatly calmed down from earlier; perhaps the little guy knew that the threat to Earth had passed. Without a word, he invited both of them to climb onto his hand, then stood and proceeded to walk from the room and back towards his quarters.

"I'm proud of you," Alexis said warmly, once Starscream had relayed all the details. Seated on the counter and reclining slightly against Starxis' midsection, she reached out with one hand, touching one of his giant metal fingers. "You, like, helped save the world. It doesn't get much bigger than that."

Starscream hesitated at this, caught unawares by the notion. Alexis must have picked up on what he was thinking, for she continued with, "I know this isn't what you had in mind, when you initially came to us. You kept saying over and over that all you wanted was to settle the score with Megatron."

"And I still do," Starscream replied, his gaze wandering over to where her hand was touching his. Wondering at the warm feeling this sight generated, he added, "Maybe not quite as much, but it's still there."

Alexis shook her head, seeing that she'd have to put things in perspective for him. "You may not realize it, but everything you've done since you've joined the Autobots has been fulfilling that very goal," she said softly. "I know it may not seem like much, but even the small victories are paying off. The more you deny Megatron what he hopes to achieve, the more you hurt him."

Starscream considered this, then smiled in agreement. Looking back at her and sighing softly, he said simply, "I can live with that…"


	6. Unexpected Advances

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers; Hasbro does._

_Author's Notes: Thought I'd have had this chapter done sooner, but working out the details on how the Mini-Con's intervention would play out took longer than expected. Couldn't resist throwing in the little joke right at the end of the chapter, but hope it doesn't seem too out of place. Also, for the sake of argument, I'm going to say that Alexis and her friends are all in high school._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter Six

The one question that kept coming to mind, even overriding whatever anger he felt at this latest crushing defeat, was just how Optimus and the Autobots had mounted such an attack. What Megatron was most certain of was that they could not have worked out the coordinates so quickly without help. Seeing as he had no clue as to Sideways' involvement, this thought inevitably led him to regard his own soldiers with suspicion.

So it was that, when Megatron gave the order to break orbit with Earth and head towards Cybertron, all of his men were caught off guard enough to stop and question why. There was not even one of them (Tidal Wave as well) who had expected their leader to want to do anything other than retaliate.

Since he had no desire to let any of the other Decepticons know of his doubts or true motive for wanting to leave for two reasons (1 -- so the supposed traitor would not know to be on guard, and 2 -- to limit the chances of another message being sent to the Autobots to bring on another organized strike), Megatron simply barked at them that those who didn't follow the command to the letter would be facing termination. Given his tone, they all took this to mean he wasn't talking about merely firing them.

Within minutes, the shuttle's course had been sufficiently altered; the Decepticons were now on their way back to their home planet…

After Alexis and the boys had departed the base for the evening, each heading back to their respective homes and families (and once it became apparent that Megatron would no longer pose a threat), a lengthy discussion ensued among the Autobots in regards to the battle that had just been fought.

Chief among their concerns was the mystery of this Hydra Cannon. Going by what Starscream had to say, it was highly improbable that any of the Decepticons could have built a device that was powerful enough to have destroyed a comet, and then there was the unique design to consider. "Wherever this thing came from," Starscream said, "I can almost guarantee that Megatron was not behind it." He paused, scratching at the side of his head. "I can't even begin to guess where he'd acquire that kind of technology."

Jetfire looked towards Starscream, replying with, "Well, he, or one of the Decepticons, had to have figured something out. Megatron was right there with us above Mars when the three weapons 'reacted' to each other. It doesn't take a genius to presume there'd have to be a way to harness that kind of energy."

Red Alert, the most mechanically-inclined of the Autobots, offered a reasonable dispute to this. "Just because one sees that there must be a way doesn't automatically give them the know-how… It's not even been a week since the Mars mission took place. Unless someone was handed step-by-step instructions, they'd be hard-pressed to figure out how to make something like that work within the allotted timeframe."

For a long moment, it seemed no one had an answer to this until Sideswipe spoke, though he sounded quite unsure even as he did so. "Well… What if Megatron's just as in the dark about this as we are?" he asked, his words carrying a lot of weight for someone so young and inexperienced. "Or, maybe one of the Decepticons did know what they were doing… I mean, the idea had to come from somewhere…"

"What about Sideways?" Blurr threw in. "It would make sense if it were him. We hardly know anything about the guy, and he has shown a tendency to want to be playing both sides."

Across the room, Scavenger shook his head. "Why go to the trouble of helping the Decepticons build this powerful weapon if he's going to turn around and prevent them from using it? Far as I can see, he doesn't gain anything from that."

"At least, nothing that can easily be seen," Optimus responded, effectively bringing the conversation to a close as nobody knew just how to answer. After a moment of silence, the Autobot's leader went on with, "Whatever Sideways' motives are, I imagine we'll find out in time; I doubt we've seen the last of him and his machinations… Until then, we shouldn't worry ourselves with the pieces of the puzzle that we're missing. Hopefully, we'll find out what he's up to in time to be able to deal with it."

With a sigh, Hot Shot turned to look at the monitor showing the Decepticon's shuttle, initiating a change in topic. "So, do we know why Megatron decided to turn and run? Cannon or no, he still has to be pretty livid with us."

Starscream turned to look at his impetuous comrade. "It's because he has no explanation for how we all got on board his ship so quickly," the jet answered, thinking it ironic that he was the one who knew best how Megatron's processor worked, perhaps even better than Optimus, the Decepticon leader's greatest and most personal foe. With this in mind, Starscream went on to voice his best guesses as to what Megatron must be thinking.

Sideswipe responded with a statement that greatly exemplified how naïve he was. "Does this happen often? Do all Decepticons sooner or later turn on each other?"

Starscream gave a short laugh. "It happens much more often than you think. Since many of us dream of nothing but attaining power, it's inevitable that someone in Megatron's court would seek to overthrow him… Save for Demolisher and _maybe_ Tidal Wave, I wouldn't put it past any of my former comrades to think of doing just that."

After a little more time spent in discussion, all of the Autobots decided to call it a night, at Optimus' behest. Given that Megatron was now on his way back to Cybertron (at least, that's where his trajectory indicated he was headed), it would be wise for them to work at completing their own shuttle so they too could go home.

The need for haste made sense; left unchecked, Megatron and his many Decepticon soldiers (including the hundreds still on Cybertron) could very well seize control of the entire planet, especially with the power-enhancing Mini-Cons they had managed to obtain while on Earth. Unless Optimus and his Autobots made their own way back there, and quickly, then Cybertron just might be permanently lost to them.

The next morning, after many of them had gotten some much-needed rest, Starscream surprised his comrades by actually showing up to help with the Autobot shuttle. It was undeniable that he had changed in the short time since acquiring Starxis, but his newfound work-ethic still caught many of them off guard.

Optimus Prime's subsequent meeting with the large group of Mini-Cons had made it clear that the Autobots would allow each and every one of their diminutive counterparts to decide for themselves whether they wanted to go back to Cybertron or stay on Earth. After several hours of allowing them to work it out amongst themselves, there was not a one of them that was against making the return voyage.

Optimus had to admit to being slightly disturbed by this revelation; he had been so sure that High Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock would want to stay with the kids they had befriended. Yet, when he asked them about this, no clear answer was given other than a single word provided by High Wire: _Enemy_. Had Red Alert not come to Optimus at that point in regards to some mysteriously missing components, the latter might have sought some clarification to this.

When the kids arrived at the base at their usual scheduled time that afternoon, Starscream asked to be excused and retreated outside with Alexis and Starxis. Seated on a huge boulder, he merely watched her and the youngling at play. When Starxis finished this latest run, he returned to Starscream's side and was soon sitting in the center of the jet's hand.

Sliding off of Starxis' back, Alexis turned to give the youngling a hug, and Starscream clearly heard her remark, "Lord, the three of us make a strange family!"

Tilting his head to one side, Starscream answered with, in an amused tone, "Is that what we are? A family?"

Oddly enough, this caused Alexis to turn and look up at him with a start, as if she'd not expected a response. "How…?!" she blurted out, pausing a moment and staring at him with wide eyes. Confusing him by making a gesture towards the side of her head, she added, "You heard that?!"

Starscream nodded in puzzlement. "It's what you said, isn't it?" he said, even as he thought, _What's she so surprised about?_

Alexis responded by blinking her eyes rapidly, before some semblance of comprehension appeared within the blue depths. Looking briefly down at Starxis, she answered with, "I'm surprised because I hadn't said it out loud… I was thinking it."

Starscream blinked as well, turning his gaze towards Starxis. "Did he just…?"

Alexis paused, testing a theory by thinking something rather crude in regards to Megatron. The fact that Starscream burst out laughing, for no apparent reason other than this, confirmed it for her. "You are deeply disturbed," he said softly, quite amused.

Alexis placed one hand on the youngling's head, feeling a sense of wonder. "He's making us hear each other's thoughts," she whispered in amazement. A moment later, awe turned to alarm, as she found herself wondering just how much she wanted to have Starscream "digging around" in her head.

As a means of trying to stop her thoughts from running rampant as a result of this revelation, Alexis forced herself to focus on a single one. Clearing her throat, she said, "So, how's the shuttle coming?"

Starscream looked both grateful for the distraction and slightly sad as he broke it to her, "At the rate we're going, it just might be done by this evening, or tomorrow morning at the latest… I'm sorry, Alexis."

She bit her lip, averting her eyes in a futile attempt to hide the tears that were coming. "There has to be a way," she said quietly. "Maybe, if we talked to Optimus…"

Starscream bowed his head, saying, "I don't think there's anything we could say. He wants you and the others to stay safe, and the only way to ensure that is by leaving you here on Earth." In response to the thought that popped into her mind, he said, "I agree with you. It's not fair." He paused, then added, "I don't have to go…"

Alexis gave him a soft, sad smile. "What's not fair is being able to read your thoughts… If you want to go back home that badly, I can't ask you to stay."

There was another period of silence, broken when Starscream said, "I don't think I've ever had someone trust me as implicitly as you have… Well, save for our furry little friend. I thank you for that, Alexis."

She nodded, turning her head to look out at the horizon and breathing in the crisp mountain air. After an indefinite amount of time, she said, "I think I'd like to go inside now."

Starscream quickly complied by getting to his feet and moving to enter the base. Shortly thereafter, he set Alexis down at her unspoken behest, sensing through their newfound link that she wanted time to herself in order to say her goodbyes to everyone.

As she had no one in particular in mind that she wanted to see first, Alexis began to wander aimlessly, drifting from one room to the next. It wasn't until she entered the rec room, where she and the boys had spent much time entertaining themselves and the Mini-Cons they'd befriended over the past year, that she came across Sureshock.

After a moment of hesitation, Alexis approached the child-sized orange bot (all of the Mini-Cons were roughly the same height as humans, aged 10 to 16). Upon seeing her, Sureshock began beeping excitedly, using the language that was native to him and his many brothers. Oddly enough, she had no trouble understanding what he was saying; perhaps that was a result of the bond that had been forged between her and the tiny bot.

As she drew nearer, Alexis answered the Mini-Con with, "I've missed you too, Sureshock… I'm sorry I haven't been around as much lately." She stopped, bending over slightly to give the little guy a hug. "What do you say I make it up to you? We could go out for a walk." She stood up straight, looking over at Rad and Carlos, and the bots that they'd "partnered" with. "Do you guys want to join us?"

The subsequent agreements found the group outdoors within moments, moving along the dirt path down the mountainside at a slow, steady pace. High Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock seemed glad that they weren't being asked to transform into their respective vehicle modes of a mountain bike, skateboard, and moped for a change.

All seemed to be going well until the three bots suddenly stopped, each of their turning their gazes towards the sky and seeming as if they were staring at some far-off point. High Wire was the first to respond to the ensuing questions by looking back at Rad, Carlos, and Alexis, but was silent for a long while before he spoke, surprising them by using perfect English instead of the beeping they'd become accustomed to.

Speaking hesitantly as if not sure he had the right words, High Wire said, his normally white optics illuminated with a strange yellow light, "Enemy… Awakening…"

Feeling a chill, Alexis exchanged glances with the two boys. Though all three of them were questioning the Mini-Con's sudden ability to talk, they were more curious as to what this statement meant. "What enemy?" she asked. "The Decepticons?" A pause, then, "Don't tell me we've got another one of them on their way to Earth!"

High Wire didn't offer anything concrete in response except to say, "Cybertron… In… Danger…"

Carlos was immediately drawing his own conclusions. "I imagine it would be, what with Megatron on his way back there. That's why the Autobots are in such a hurry to head out after them." He cupped both hands behind his head, adding, "I sure wish Optimus would be more lenient about letting us come along. I feel like this has become as much our battle as it is theirs."

Alexis looked over at her Hispanic friend. "Well, there's nothing we can say or do that will change their minds, Carlos. We just have to accept that."

Carlos wasn't quite ready to give up though, and hit Alexis with a statement that she very much wanted to strangle him over. "Well, Starscream still has a wish he hasn't used… Couldn't that work to our favor?"

Alexis had barely voiced her answer of how unfair it would be to use such a thing against the Autobots before High Wire, Sureshock, and Grindor went ballistic, waving their arms up and down and communicating so frantically in their standard language that none of the three humans could understand them. Rad was about to say something to calm them when all three bots suddenly turned and took off in the direction of the base. After a few seconds of staring in shock or wondering what the heck was happening, the three kids followed suit.

By the time it became apparent that the interior of the base had erupted in pandemonium (Alexis guessed that High Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock had been rallying the many other Mini-Cons as they ran through the corridors), the majority of the diminutive bots had gathered in the very room where the shuttle was being assembled. Looking around, Alexis saw that the three miniature Transformers who'd instigated this mess were standing near the center of the giant ship.

As she stepped further into the room, coming abreast of Starscream and Starxis, she gathered by listening to the Autobots that the Mini-Cons had taken over the shuttle and were acting hostile towards any and all of their larger counterparts that were trying to get near them. All the Autobots assembled, even Starscream and Optimus, were looking quite overwhelmed by this sudden mutiny.

Optimus was trying his best to get answers, standing away from High Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock at a reasonable distance. Noticing that the five kids (Billy and Fred had slipped in at some point in response to the commotion) were present, the Autobot's leader turned towards them, hoping that they might know what was happening here.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Rad answered, running one hand nervously through his spiky blonde hair. "We were just outside talking when…"

Rad never got a chance to finish as a halting voice sounded from across the room, echoing through the enormous chamber that had just as suddenly grown completely silent. "Humans… Come… With us…"

Every pair of eyes or optics turned to look at High Wire with varying levels of surprise; for many, it was their first time hearing one of the Mini-Cons speaking in perfect English. This caused some worry, especially among those who remarked that the tiny bots shouldn't have been programmed to communicate in any way other than their native language. However, the assumption was cast into some serious doubt when High Wire repeated the request.

Taken aback, Optimus found himself somewhat at a loss over how to handle this situation. After a moment, he attempted to reason with High Wire, but when twenty minutes transpired with the Mini-Cons showing no signs of capitulating, the Autobot's leader called for a private meeting between him and his men to discuss "options."

In the interim, Alexis and her friends were left to pace back and forth within the shuttle bay, at least until it hit them that, given that none of the Mini-Cons would be likely to budge unless their demands were met, the five of them may be going on this journey after all.

Once that realization fully sank in, their minds were in overdrive with all the preparations they'd need to make or what provisions they'd need for the coming weeks. At the behest of Alexis, they began to make a list of just how much food they'd need to pack (which, going by all the goodies that Fred was spouting off, was going to be _a lot_). As they jotted down notes, and Alexis made mental notes of items that she thought she might need to bring along, Starscream returned to the room to voice the conclusion that they'd already come to on their own.

Kneeling by Alexis' side and joining her in petting Starxis, Starscream had to admit to never feeling in such high spirits in his long life as he did at this moment. He and Alexis spent some time just gazing at each other in silence, though they were communicating telepathically for a bit thanks to Starxis, unknown to her friends. Then, noticing that a strange look kept crossing Starscream's face every so often, Alexis mistakenly asked him just what was on his mind (she couldn't pinpoint any thought that was causing this).

Starscream hesitated, then proved he'd picked up on her random thoughts of what she should be packing by voicing the worst thing he could have said to a fifteen year old girl in front of her guy friends. It was said innocently enough, given that he couldn't possibly know, but it still embarrassed the hell out of her.

"What are menstrual pads…?"


	7. Uncertainties

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers; Hasbro does._

_Author's Notes: Not the easiest chapter to write; you wouldn't believe just how many revisions this one went through. Hope all the effort proves to be worth it._

_On a side note, I will say that I have the remainder of the story pretty much all worked out; it's just a matter of getting it down on paper. While I have decided not to include the battle against Nemesis Prime (as I can't figure out how to make that work), I will say that the final fight of the story will be between Starscream and Megatron -- though many of you may be surprised as to how it comes about._

_I hope to have the entire story completed by the end of September, so stay tuned. :)_

Chapter Seven

Once she got over her mortification, which was somewhat aided by the fact that the boys seemed more interested in the news that she and Starscream could now hear each other's thoughts, Alexis excused herself from the group, saying she had to go home to start packing. When Starscream volunteered to accompany her from the base, she grudgingly agreed; the two of them were walking side by side down the corridor moments later, keeping pace with each other.

"I'm sorry for saying something I shouldn't have," Starscream told her, his head angled to look at her.

Alexis turned her gaze towards him, giving a small smile. "Not your fault," she reassured him. "It's just… I imagine this telepathy thing is going to take some getting used to." She paused, then asked, "Could you hear me, at any time when we weren't in the same room?"

After a second, he shook his head. "It may be too soon to tell, but it looks like it only works when we're in close proximity."

"And so long as Starxis is with us," Alexis answered. After a moment of silence, she went on with, "This is going to be a problem, isn't it? I mean, both of us are bound to have thoughts we want kept private."

At those words, Starscream's musings instinctively turned to a moment of suffering at Megatron's hands. In all his time spent serving the Decepticons, and especially since they'd come to Earth, there had been frequent occasions where he'd been dressed down by his former leader, both verbally and physically. Given the way Alexis flinched, she'd no doubt picked up on the memory.

Alexis stopped in her tracks, turning to look up at him with hints of tears in her eyes. "It wasn't just because he left you to die, was it?" she asked. "Your hatred of Megatron had been building for a long time before that…"

Starscream stiffened at her words, making Alexis regret that she'd even said them aloud. "I don't want to talk about that," he said with a hint of irritation.

Alexis bit her lip. "Then we won't," she said, deflating the argument before it began. A pause, then, "I should be going home. There's a lot I need to take care of before we leave."

Starscream watched her take a few steps, then stopped her by saying, "I'm glad you're coming with us."

Alexis let out the breath she'd been holding, then turned back to face him, a gentle smile on her lips. "Me too," she responded, waiting a moment to see if he'd say something more, then continued with, "Let's make a deal, at least until we get this under control… I won't bring up any painful memories if you'll wait until we're alone before asking about something you don't understand."

Starscream smiled slightly, letting out a sigh and feeling oddly grateful for the suggestion. He would have hated to see this new development come between them. "Deal," he replied and turned to walk back the way they'd come…

By the next morning, the shuttle had been stocked with enough food to keep all five kids satisfied for several months, most of it purchased with their collective allowances. By the crack of dawn, the launch preparations were underway; as soon as everyone was aboard, the shuttle bay was programmed to fill with water via an onboard terminal. When Alexis asked Starscream about this, it was explained that they'd be better able to exit the underside of the mountain through the connecting lake.

As the ship erupted from the surface of the water, Alexis busied herself with typing an e-mail to her family on the laptop she'd brought along. This had, in part, been Rad's idea; it wouldn't be fair to anyone's parents to just disappear with no word. To prove that the story wasn't a fabrication, she was even providing the location of the Autobot's base and instructions on how to get inside. While she wasn't sure how her Mom and Dad might react to the giant structures or unprecedented technology (same went for her friends' parents), she couldn't see any other way to assure them that she was alright.

Shortly after the shuttle had cleared Earth's atmosphere, Alexis and the boys (and their three Mini-Con friends) were standing at one of the large bay windows, getting their first glimpse of their home planet from a distance. Starscream stood just behind them, with Starxis once more perched on his shoulder, and Alexis could clearly sense that he too was enjoying the view.

"It's so beautiful," Alexis said with a sigh. She had never imagined that she'd ever see Earth from this angle and had to lightly pinch herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming. If there had been any doubt as to the reality of all this, it was undone by the spectacle laid out before her -- she was actually traveling through outer space with the Autobots to their own world!

Hearing the sound of several sets of heavy footfalls nearby, Alexis turned to see that the Autobots (it looked like all of them) had come here from the bridge to see this for themselves. She guessed that the autopilot had been initiated and, seemingly, that the Decepticons were long gone by now and wouldn't pose any immediate threat.

Feeling a burst of inspiration, Alexis had Starscream lift her up so she was positioned on his shoulder next to Starxis, then handed Laserbeak off to Red Alert with the request that a picture be taken. After Starscream had maneuvered sufficiently in front of the window so that Earth could be clearly seen to his right, Alexis completed the pose by looping her arm under Starxis' jaw, so her hand rested on the left side of the youngling's head.

This kicked off a rather extensive photo session, as the boys, wanting their own mementoes, asked for one particular shot after another, either with one of the Autobots or several of them for a group photo. Seeing that this was going to take a while, Scavenger shortly excused himself, saying he was going to go to the bridge to see that they didn't get too far away from the planet just yet.

Before Scavenger could get too far, Alexis stated that she would like to accompany him, and it wasn't long before she was passed from Starscream's hand into Scavenger's. After shutting off the engines and allowing the shuttle to begin drifting, the elder Transformer took a seat and set Alexis on the nearest counter, knowing that she wouldn't have asked to join him if she didn't have some questions in regards to Starxis.

Leaning back in his chair and cupping both hands behind his head, Scavenger looked down at her. For being such a seasoned vet, he was oft times a very relaxed and easy-going individual. Before she could say anything, he kicked off the conversation with, "I have to admit I didn't quite foresee things turning out this way… When I first saw our friend, Starxis, I didn't have very much faith in Starscream's ability to take care of the little guy."

Alexis blinked. "But you said at the time that you thought he'd do alright!"

Scavenger nodded. "Because I had no wish to add to his feelings of inferiority… I'd worked undercover in the Decepticon camp for some time, remember? I'd seen for myself that Starscream had gotten more than enough of that from Megatron." After a slight pause, Scavenger continued with, "I never expected Starxis, or you for that matter, to have such a positive impact on the guy."

"Why do you say that?"

Scavenger sighed. "If I recall right, Starscream was appointed as second-in-command of the Decepticon army shortly before we Transformers relocated to Earth. From that day, Megatron never cut the guy any slack; above all the other soldiers in his inner court, it's my belief that Starscream was the one he most wanted to mold in his own image… Granted, Starscream has a lot of heart to him, which is a rare thing for a Decepticon soldier, but it's my belief that enough time spent under Megatron's thumb would have caused him to lose his own sense of self."

After a slight hesitation, Scavenger continued with, "It's fortunate for Starscream that the one thing Megatron wanted more than to ensure the well-being of his own troops was to seize control of the Mini-Cons. If not for that, Starscream might never have defected over to our side, and thus would never have found Starxis… I see now that it's the best thing that could have happened to him. He's mellowed out so much since then…"

Alexis shifted her weight, deciding to move on to the topic that was most on her mind. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about Starxis and where he comes from. I've kind of worked out for myself that the Limscree younglings can easily adapt to alien environments, but one thing I was curious about was his expected lifespan."

Scavenger sighed, leaning further back in his chair. "At best, they tend to live for several centuries," he replied. "And, in case you're wondering, he will get bigger -- the equivalent of, let's say, a polar bear, whereas now he's the size of a slightly overgrown wolf."

"What about his homeworld? What was it like?"

Scavenger gave a slight smile. "Similar to Earth, only more mountainous. The Limscrees do love to run, I remember that… That's not to say that they don't have their own brand of technology. They had a factory which would be used to engineer more of the pods that had been constructed for them."

"Was this factory built for them like the pods were?" Alexis asked. "I mean, Starxis hardly looks like he'd be able to build anything on his own."

"That will change as he gets older," Scavenger answered. "The adults I've seen were all bipedal, capable of standing upright on their hind legs. Their front paws also develop, in that they are able to use them as hands… Don't get me wrong though -- Starxis will still be able to switch back and forth between his current mode and the one that's coming."

Alexis was silent for a moment, then continued with, "How did you come to find out about the wish?"

Scavenger cleared his throat. "Through a member of one of the other alien races that was commissioned… Funny as this sounds, she actually got lost one day and wandered into the nest. One or two of the baby Limscrees imprinted onto her, inspiring the adults to explain what she'd gotten herself into."

"So, do the babies offer wishes to their own parents, or is this just given to individuals outside their own kind? And is there any limit to what kind of wish could be made?"

"Just to others," Scavenger said. "It's their way of saying 'thank you for accepting me into your life despite our differences.' As far as I'm aware, there are no limitations, but I won't swear by that. For instance, a wish to bring back someone who's passed on might be stretching it a bit. Also, I'm under the impression that the younglings come to emulate their adoptive guardians over time."

"Emulate?!" Alexis asked in surprise. "How's that?"

"By taking on some characteristic or ability that their adopted parent has. It could be as simple as copying a personality trait… I'm sorry I can't be more specific than that."

Alexis lightly bit her lip, looking thoughtful. "You said that each pod was designed to hold a hundred eggs. Could there be any more of them up on Mars? Or, could the pod have come to Earth?"

Scavenger gave a deep sigh. "If there were any more on Mars, they would have hatched by now… As for Earth…" He hesitated, then decided he didn't want to depress her by speaking of an obscure report he'd found that indicated that the pod may have been shot down. "I think it may have bypassed your planet, possibly because there were no more eggs onboard."

Alexis bowed her head, giving no indication that she saw through the lie. After a moment, she said, "I guess I have one more question… How is it that none of the other Autobots knew what Starxis was? In all that time, it seems like others like him would have found their way to Cybertron."

"They didn't because I arranged it that way," Scavenger replied, much to her surprise. "The Limscrees would never have survived on our planet. Cybertron is a purely mechanical world, not an organic one. We Transformers had nothing to offer them."

Alexis nodded, thinking back to Scavenger's much earlier statement that Starxis could survive on a minute amount of tuna per day. (She had made sure to bring along a supply of that as well for the youngling.) After another minute or two spent conversing, she and Scavenger were given a break when Hot Shot came looking for them, calling them out for the remainder of the photo session…

As Alexis wasn't sure how Starscream might react to the fact that she now knew some of his history with Megatron, she remained very conscious of her own thoughts for the next day. At the end of the allotted time period, when she realized she couldn't indefinitely be on guard, Alexis asked to speak with Starscream privately and made him promise he wouldn't get mad before letting him in.

When he didn't readily say anything in response, Alexis averted her gaze, turning to look out the window. They were now deep enough in outer space that Earth was no longer in sight. Quietly, she said, "I know you don't like talking about your past, but you can't fly off the handle if I happen to find out about some of it. I'm still friends with the Autobots we're traveling with, and something was bound to come out."

Starscream gave a deep sigh, peering out the window as well. "Scavenger's right," he said, making Alexis turn to look at him in amazement; it wasn't quite in character for him to be so receptive. "Megatron may be cruel and power-hungry, but… I don't know if he wanted me to be the one to succeed him or not. In some ways, he's very difficult to figure out."

Alexis hesitated, then reached out to touch Starscream's leg. "I don't think you could have ever been like him, no matter how much he tried to change you," she said. "I know you, Starscream. You're far too willful to have ever let that happen."

Starscream took a small step backwards, kneeling so they could see each better. "How is it that you know me so well? Or that you're so easy to talk to? I… almost feel like I could tell you anything, Alexis."

She looked up at him, smiling amiably. "To the second question, it's called trust. It's what the best of friends feel towards each other… To the first, well… I guess it takes just one stubborn person to recognize another."

Starscream was silent for a time, marveling over all the foreign concepts she (and Starxis) had thrown at him ever since he'd joined the Autobots. As a Decepticon, he'd never known the sensations that came with being given a gift, of having someone care for him unconditionally or take risks on his behalf, and now having someone call him a friend. He found he rather liked the emotions these engendered; it was a sharp contrast to the days when Megatron had made him feel utterly worthless.

Before either he or Alexis could say anything further, their attention was diverted when Rad and Carlos came racing into the corridor, followed closely by High Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock. Without a word, the two boys ran right up to the window next to Starscream and Alexis, peering out and looking awfully excited. "You're never going to believe what Sideswipe picked up on the radar, Alexis," Rad said aloud, eyes peeled for something. "I'll let you judge for yourself… You should be able to see them any second now."

Even as she turned to look, Alexis asked, "Who…?" The instant she saw the pinpricks of green lights in the distance, whatever she was going to say was lost. As she watched, the lights grew in size as they got closer to the shuttle. Gradually, she began to see that each of the glowing spheres (there had to be hundreds of them) contained one of the Mini-Cons!

Alexis' sense of wonder grew as her eyes darted from one diminutive bot to the next, making her say, "Where did they all come from?"

Rad seemed in an awful hurry to get it out, almost stumbling over his own words. "When the Mini-Cons' shuttle first entered our solar system, it had been damaged. Many of them were scattered all over and remained dormant until now…" He looked over at Alexis. "High Wire sent out a message yesterday soon after we left Earth, awakening them all and getting them to come straight to us!"

"Isn't it great?!" Carlos put in. "If there was any doubt that the Autobots would succeed in stopping Megatron from laying claim to Cybertron, this is it! High Wire called them all out of hiding to help us in the battle ahead."

Anything further that might have been said was laid to rest when High Wire suddenly spoke, repeating his earlier declaration once more in English. "Enemy…"

Carlos started to say something about the Decepticons, but Alexis stopped him by laying one hand against his arm, even as she turned to look at High Wire. However, her attention was diverted when Sureshock spoke next, also in English: "Unicron..."

Then, from Grindor: "Will… Destroy…"

Feeling a chill, Alexis looked at the third bot who'd spoken. She'd never heard the name, Unicron, before, and the thoughts she was getting from Starscream told her that he was as in the dark as she was. Swallowing nervously, she asked, "Who's Unicron? Is he the enemy you're talking about?"

High Wire gave a slight nod, which Alexis would have missed if she hadn't been watching out of the corner of her eye. "Is… Coming…"

"Is he a Decepticon?" Alexis asked after a moment, in a tone that reflected whatever fear she was feeling. The fact that the Mini-Cons seemed aware of an enemy that none of them had ever heard of was enough to get her skin tingling.

High Wire's slightly vague answer certainly didn't help any. "Will… Destroy… Everything…"

At this, Rad looked at Starscream, noting that the larger bot looked just as puzzled as they were. Still, he couldn't help but ask, "Do you have any clue what they're talking about?"

Starscream raised one hand to rub at the back of his neck. "I don't," he replied, turning to look out the window once more. "But something tells me that all the little guys out there aren't here simply to help us take down the Decepticons… And that can only mean…"

Alexis finished the thought that was on Starscream's mind, when he trailed off. "There's something or someone a lot bigger out there," she said, peering out into the vastness of space and the uncertain future that undoubtedly awaited them. All at once, she yearned for Earth to still be in view; it would have been comforting to see a familiar sight at this point…


	8. Calm Before The Storm

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers; Hasbro does._

Chapter Eight

Not even thirty minutes past High Wire's declaration, Starscream and Alexis were meeting privately with Optimus and Scavenger, within the former's office located off the bridge. Both had thought, if there were any Autobots who might have heard the name Unicron, it would be the two who had been around the longest. However, this proved not to be the case.

Leaning forward over his desk with a grave expression, Optimus said, "And High Wire's also implied that Cybertron's in danger?"

Alexis nodded. "At the time, I assumed he was talking about Megatron. But now, I'm not so sure," she answered. "And High Wire's not offering much that's substantial to let us know what we're in for. All we know for certain is that, whoever Unicron is, he's coming for us and is probably looking to destroy us all… That might include the Decepticons, for all we know."

Standing to the right of Optimus' desk, Scavenger crossed his arms, wearing an unreadable expression. "I'd say that's a safe assumption," he said. "As is the possibility that Unicron may be the one that Sideways has been serving this whole time."

Optimus looked up at his oldest friend and colleague in slight appreciation; he could always count on Scavenger to be objective and had always valued his opinion. "That could be so," the Autobot's leader said. "But the question remains, how is it that the Mini-Cons know of Unicron's existence?"

Scavenger frowned slightly. "I don't have the answer to that, sir."

Starscream took a small step forward. "Well, whoever he is, he can't be any more of a threat than anyone or anything we've ever faced," he protested.

Scavenger looked across at the jet. "We can't say that without knowing anything about him, or what he has against us _and _our world. If I were you, Starscream, I'd be most concerned about an entity who seemingly has it in for us for no apparent reason. What did any of the Transformers ever do to him to warrant this reaction?"

Alexis shook her head, throwing in her own opinion. "My guess is nothing, given that none of you even know who he is. I can't say for sure without asking Megatron --which I am in no way eager to do -- but… If one were to live so long and still remain unaware of this Unicron character, then that could only be because he's remained hidden up until now."

All three of the Transformers were in agreement with what Alexis had to say, but when further deliberation didn't lead them to any answers, they chose to disband for the time being.

As Starscream stepped from the bridge, moving carefully to ensure that Alexis didn't fall from his shoulder, she asked, "How much longer will it be before we get to Cybertron? And what do you imagine we'll find once we get there?"

Starscream sighed. "It should take another four days at best, at the rate we're going," he answered. "As for what we'll find… Well, that will depend on how good of a fight the Autobots still on the planet put up against Megatron. I don't know many of them all that well, but if they're anywhere in the same league as the soldiers we're traveling with, they should do alright."

"Let's hope so," Alexis responded, gazing out the window as Starscream came to a stop in front of it and noting that the green orbs containing all of the Mini-Cons seemed to be keeping pace with the shuttle. She threw a quick glance at Starxis as the youngling shuffled up beside her, surprising her by resting his head across her lap. After a second, she laid both hands on top of the little guy's head, gently stroking the soft fur. To Starscream, she said, "It does seem like we're becoming a family, doesn't it?"

Starscream shook his head, thinking it perfect that she'd be throwing yet another foreign concept at him; all Transformers in general didn't have families in any conventional sense. He didn't even have to voice this out loud, as evidenced when Alexis continued with, "How is it you -- and others like you -- are born? What's involved?"

Starscream smiled gently. "I'm not sure of exactly how it all got started, but for the most part, each of us had been built by pre-existing Transformers. Despite the differences in height, we all start out looking the same. It's only when we select a vehicle mode that our robotic forms change to reflect that which we've chosen."

Alexis turned her head, glancing briefly at one of the jet wings attached to Starscream's back. "Are you all programmed with specific personalities, or how does that work?"

Starscream angled his head to look at her. "We all carry the same basic programming, that which tells us how to transform and makes us aware of what we are. Aside from that, we're not unlike your own race." He reached up with one hand, touching the uppermost part of the cockpit on his chest. "Each of us is outfitted with a device called the spark, which is what gives us life and makes us who we are. It's similar to what you humans call the heart and soul."

Alexis scooted slightly to her left, leaning against the cannon mounted on his shoulder and feeling oddly moved by the notion. "Where does this spark come from? Is it built as well?"

Starscream shook his head slightly. "It comes from an area on Cybertron that we call the Iacon Chamber. It stores the sparks of all Transformers who have passed on or those who are waiting to be born… As I understand it, the sparks were created by Primus -- that's what the Transformers have come to call the entity that brought us into being. I believe you humans credit someone similar as your creator."

"We do," Alexis answered, feeling a little ironic at discussing theological concepts with a giant alien robot. "So, do you all start out knowing who you are or what you'll be?"

Starscream gave a short laugh. "Hardly. Like you, we all grow into it… Though at this point, I think I just might have been better off siding with the Autobots to begin with, when I was given the choice. I might have spared myself a lot of grief."

"Was the war already going on when you came into existence? And what did make you choose to side with the Decepticons?"

Starscream gave another sigh, peering out the window at the stars drifting by. "I was young and foolish, and I believed myself most suited to be a soldier in the Decepticon army. The war was already in full swing by that point; it seemed that none of us could choose any life that didn't include fighting… Until I came under Megatron's direct command, I was content right where I was. And, well, you know how that turned out."

Alexis removed one hand from Starxis' head, reaching down and touching his shoulder; it was the most she could do in a gesture meant to comfort. After a moment, she asked, "Is it wrong of me to say that I'm glad things happened the way they did?"

Starscream looked back at her, smiling softly. "I wouldn't trade this for anything," he admitted. "Because gaining you as a friend made it all worth it…"

_It's refreshing to be off that accursed shuttle_, Thrust thought as he walked among the Autobot corpses that had been left in Megatron's wake. Just five days after they'd left Earth's orbit, and twelve hours after they'd landed on Cybertron, the Decepticons had taken the first few cities by storm.

It was good to have some breathing space for a change after being so confined for the whole of the voyage. Thrust took a moment to stretch his limbs, throwing a quick glance around to be sure he wasn't being watched. Just as he hoped, Megatron and the other Decepticons were busily engaged in yet another battle, or rather, slaughter, which meant he wouldn't likely be missed for the next few minutes.

Seconds later, Thrust had teleported out of sight, so he was carefully hidden behind one of the nearby ruined buildings. "Sideways," he called out, suspecting that the bot he'd allied himself with had to be nearby; Sideways had surreptitiously made an appearance just minutes before, making sure that Thrust was the only one to see him.

Moving with a stealth that belied just how heavy he was, Sideways stepped silently from the shadows. His voice, when he spoke, was just as light, as well as reprimanding. "Perhaps you'd take more care not to be heard."

Despite his disdain at being scolded, Thrust nevertheless complied. Though he was curious as to just how Sideways had gotten to Cybertron ahead of them, he was willing to set it aside in lieu of the more pressing issue that had been on his mind. "In our last meeting, just before the disaster with the Hydra Cannon, you mentioned a name to me -- Unicron… You said that the Cannon was of his own design. Needless to say, you've got me curious, Sideways. Who is he, and what does he know of the Mini-Cons and the power they possess?"

Sideways gave a slight chuckle, throwing a quick glance at the crater-stricken moon of Cybertron. "More than you know, my dear friend." He looked back at Thrust. "What if I were to tell you that Unicron is soon to become the most powerful being in the cosmos and that the entire universe will be his for the taking? Wouldn't it be wise to throw in your lot with someone so grand?"

Thrust was taken aback, and almost forgot to keep his voice down when next he spoke. "And betray the Decepticons?! Megatron would have my hide if I did that!"

Sideways chuckled again. "In a very short time, even the mighty Megatron will no longer matter," he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "He will fall, just like the rest of the Transformers. But you, Thrust -- By joining the winning team, you'd guarantee your own survival." Sideways paused, knowing by the glint in his companion's optics that Thrust was coming around to his way of thinking. "There's just one thing I need you to do."

Thrust nodded once. "Name it…"

The humans' first view of Cybertron, shown on the bridge's main monitor once they came into range, proved to be everything that they'd expected and more. At first glance, the planet of the Transformers proved to be just as beautiful as Earth, in its own way. Every inch of its metallic surface was bright and gleaming, inlayed with multi-colored electronic lights.

As the ship they were on drifted closer, the flaws in Cybertron's surface became more evident. Many were disheartened to see signs of the destruction that Megatron and his men had wrought, in the thirty-six hours that they'd been planetside. After some minor debate, it was decided that the Autobots should land their shuttle on the southern hemisphere, away from where the battle was being waged.

It was uncertain as to which one of those gathered on the bridge was the first to notice the swirling vortex positioned on the left side of the viewscreen, closer to their current position than Cybertron was. Their first assessment was that it looked too weak and insubstantial to pose a threat to them, but this changed when they began to pass by it.

All at once, a powerful jolt went through the Autobot's shuttle, setting all those aboard on edge. In the next instant, the shouts that were passed back and forth between Optimus and his men indicated that the harmless vortex had suddenly grown, in both size and strength, into a full-blown black hole. Even worse, they were now caught in its grip and were slowly but surely being drawn in.

Raising herself up from the floor after having been knocked out of her chair, Alexis looked around fearfully, her gaze locking on Starscream as he assisted Red Alert and Hoist in trying to increase the power of the engines in an attempt to break free. Hearing Optimus give an order to pull up a visual of the black hole, she turned to look at the main monitor, her fear growing the instant she caught sight of this phenomenon that was threatening to destroy them.

Alexis moved shakily back to her seat next to Rad, where she actually had to hold onto the sides of the chair to avoid being thrown off again. The whole of the shuttle was shaking due to the Autobot's efforts to escape the gravitational pull. From what she was hearing, they were losing the battle. Mentally, she reached out towards Starscream, seeking comfort in what she feared just might be their final moments.

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, everything was perfectly calm and still; the violent shuddering had ceased. After a long moment, Alexis raised her head, a part of wondering if she was dead. With a tear-stained face, she looked around, feeling a sense of unreality as she took in the sight of one friend after another.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus spoke out, shaking Alexis from her stupor. She turned to look at the Autobot leader, even as Hot Shot spoke up.

"What happened?"

Starscream took a step towards the central monitor, making a gesture towards it as well. "Look for yourself."

At those words, everyone maneuvered to gaze at the screen. Much to their surprise, the glowing orbs housing the Mini-Cons, which had been following them so diligently for the past few days, had coalesced into a giant green sphere between the shuttle and the rapidly dwindling vortex. Blurr was the first to give voice to what they witnessing -- somehow, the Mini-Cons, by banding together, were overpowering the black hole and erasing it from existence.

"They saved us," Alexis stated in wonder, and the words were barely out of her mouth before High Wire, who was standing just behind her, chimed in.

"Unicron…"

All five humans swiveled around their chairs to face High Wire, even as the Autobots looked towards the tiny bot in a mixture of surprise and curiosity. "That's impossible," Jetfire stated after a moment, echoing the thoughts on Alexis' mind. "That little demonstration couldn't have been Unicron's doing! Nobody's powerful enough to create a black hole so quickly out of nothing!"

Optimus leaned forward in his seat. "I don't like the sound of it either, Jetfire. But there's no other way to explain what just happened… If this is any indication, then we just might be in for a battle the likes of which we've never faced before."

Feeling a chill (she seemed to be experiencing quite a few of those lately), Alexis exchanged a nervous glance with Rad and the boys. She didn't have to read their minds to know they all had to be thinking the same thing: _Just what did we get ourselves into?_

_Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise the next few will more than make up for it. With any luck, it won't take quite as long to write the next installment. Stay tuned._


	9. Decisions and Revelations

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers; Hasbro does._

Chapter Nine

_  
_"So, what do you want to do, Rad?" Alexis was asking a little later. Following the incident with the black hole, all five kids had asked to have some time to themselves. They were now secluded within one of the staterooms that had been designed with the Mini-Cons in mind; it wasn't nearly as large as each of the Autobots' rooms tended to be. So far, their discussion wasn't going well; they were somewhat divided over what their next move should be.

Rad sighed, leaning against the far wall and gazing blindly up at the ceiling. "The one thing I keep coming back to is why High Wire and the others wanted us to come along so badly. They had to have known what we were up against."

Carlos jumped in when Rad didn't say anything further; as optimistic as he might be at times, he seemed at a loss for how to make light of the situation. "I gotta agree with you there. At least with the Decepticons, we kind of knew what to expect… But Unicron… That dude is way further out of the ballpark. How are we supposed to help against something like that?"

Alexis looked down at her hands. "High Wire must have believed we'd be of some use in the battle to come," she said softly, "or else he wouldn't have been so adamant about having us come along."

"Well, I don't believe that!" Billy said sharply, causing Rad, Carlos, and Alexis to look at him with wide eyes. "I don't know about the rest of you, but this is not what I signed up for!"

Brushing aside Fred's weak comment that had to do with eating, Alexis said, "So, back to my original question -- what do we do? The Autobots still have a Warp Gate aboard this shuttle. They'd have no problem taking us back home if we only ask."

A long silence ensued following her statement; even Fred seemed at a loss for words. Given that Alexis' thoughts had almost instantly turned to Starscream, she had no doubt that each of the boys were focused on whichever Autobot(s) they were closest to. At last, Alexis went on with, "Would it help any of you if we talked to High Wire?"

Rad looked over at her, hesitating a moment before saying, "I don't think that it would be like any of the Mini-Cons to knowingly put us in harm's way. Too many of them consider us as friends… Look, we all saw what they did for us out there. Couldn't it be possible that all of them together are our best defense against Unicron?"

"Given that we don't know what all Unicron is capable of, that argument doesn't really hold up," Billy countered.

After a moment, Rad stood up straight. Of all five of them, he was the one with the best leadership skills, and it showed in what he had to say next. "And how many times over the past year have we been thrown for a loop by Megatron? Or Sideways? Or any of the Decepticons, for that matter? In all cases, it came down to trust. Whether it was the Autobots, Mini-Cons, or even just having faith in ourselves, we somehow managed to come out on top more often than not."

Rad paused momentarily, taking a deep breath as he looked at each of them in turn. "Whatever lies ahead, we have to keep trusting in our friends to see us through. It's gotten us this far, and we have to believe that it's all going to turn out for the best… If there's any of you that's not quite convinced of that, then I won't stop you from going to one of the Autobots and asking to be taken back to Earth."

Rad waited to see if anyone would move, and smiled every so slightly when none of his four friends budged from their spots. "Then I guess we're all agreed… And hopefully, we'll soon find out just why the Mini-Cons feel that we're needed here…"

Alexis had been quick to go to Starscream with the news that she was staying for the time being. Though he didn't say so, she got the impression that he was happy to hear this. Then, he surprised her by noting that Starxis hadn't been throwing one of his trademark fits during this latest crisis, causing Alexis to say, "Maybe he knew we'd be alright, that we'd be saved… I don't know how he does it."

"I don't either," Starscream answered. "But I hope he keeps it up. It would at least give us some warning when something's wrong."

Alexis nodded, then turned her gaze towards the youngling and paused when she saw something she hadn't expected. "What…?" she started to say, then broke off and continued with, "Is he… Is he shedding?!"

Startled, Starscream turned his head to gaze at the youngling perched on his shoulder. Much to his dismay, he saw that Alexis was right, judging by the many loose peach hairs that were now coating that particular region. Feeling flustered, he said, "When did that start?!" He reached up with one hand, making a somewhat futile attempt to brush the fur away; it only ended up making it worse. "Bad Starxis!"

"Starscream, calm down," Alexis said softly, with a note of humor in her voice.

He turned briefly to glare at her. "Don't you dare laugh at this!" he said with a hint of irritation. "At least you don't have to worry about your gears getting clogged up!"

Alexis had to bite her lip to stifle her laughter. When she felt she had calmed down sufficiently, she elected to help out the poor guy by calling for Starxis to come to her. The youngling complied with a chirp, leaping down to the floor from Starscream's shoulder an instant later. With that accomplished, Alexis turned to look up at the jet, laying one hand on the youngling's head. "Happy?" she asked lightly. "You can get it cleaned up now before it causes any problems."

Starscream turned and began to walk away, grumbling all the while. Alexis watched him leave; when he was gone, she saw for herself just how bad the situation was. Her hand, which had been gently stroking the fur on Starxis' head for just several seconds, was now equally coated in hair. "Good Lord," she murmured, brushing her palm against the side of her pants -- which, in retrospect, probably wasn't the best idea. Looking down at Starxis, she said, "I hope this is just a short-term phase. If not, we're in big trouble…"

The rest of the voyage to Cybertron and the landing of the shuttle on the planet's surface went quite smoothly. There was no further indication that Unicron was staging another attack, and the area that they'd picked for their landing site was devoid of any Decepticon troops for the time being.

Optimus, Starscream, and several of the other Autobots had exited the shuttle and were starting to look around, though none of them was venturing very far from the ship. Alexis and the boys were watching from the vicinity of the massive doorway, each of them outfitted with custom spacesuits and helmets that Red Alert had made for them. Starxis, at the moment, stood next to Alexis; she had been unsure how the youngling would respond to Cybertron's atmosphere, but he seemed to be just as comfortable here as he had been on Earth.

For a moment, Alexis simply watched as the Autobot troops spread out, sending out transmissions to alert any of their Cybertron-based soldiers who might be nearby that they were back. Then, she turned towards Optimus, who was nearest to the shuttle door, saying, "I don't see anyone out there."

Optimus sighed, lowering his head slightly. "That doesn't mean there isn't anyone. More than likely, most of the Autobots left on Cybertron are engaged in battle, which is some distance away from our current position… Don't you worry. As soon as they get the message, they'll be dispatching some of the troops to our location."

Alexis paused for a long while, her gaze wandering over the visible surface of the metallic planet. "It doesn't seem all that much different than Earth," she said at last, drawing a curious stare from Optimus. She looked back at the Autobot leader, continuing with, "It seems we're always fighting some meaningless war there too. What would it take to make the Decepticons see the Mini-Cons as equals instead of just tools of war?"

Optimus shifted his weight. "There's no easy answer to that, Alexis," he responded. A pause, then, "There are times, especially as of late, where I'd like nothing more than to see the war end. We've all been fighting for so long, I think that there are some who have forgotten what it means to live in peace… Even before the Mini-Cons came along, it seemed that all any of the Decepticons ever wanted was to wrest control of Cybertron away from the Autobots."

Alexis was startled by his statement. Blinking rapidly as she tried to process this, she blurted out, "What do you mean, 'before the Mini-Cons came along?' I thought that they were the reason the war started in the first place."

Optimus shook his head, knowing instantly that he should have realized that none of the human children knew of this. "They came into existence perhaps two millennia after the fighting began," he explained. "I'm not sure; it was slightly before my time, or even Megatron's, for that matter. All I know is, their presence and the knowledge of what they could do only served to make things worse. The Decepticons even stood to achieve their ultimate goal for a time, until the Autobots arranged to send each and every one of the Mini-Cons off into the furthest reaches of space."

"Did that end the conflict?" Rad put in, having listened to all this with great interest.

"For a time," Optimus answered with a slight nod. "But once Megatron came to power as a lieutenant under the Decepticons' leader -- three millennia later -- the war started anew. As before, they wanted control of the planet. Only this time, and until the Mini-Cons were rediscovered on Earth, both sides seemed to be locked in an eternal stalemate. We were too evenly matched for it to be otherwise."

If Optimus had been going to offer anything more on the subject, it was lost when he noticed that Hot Shot was returning to the shuttle. The latter was quick to report that he'd gotten a response to the broadcast he'd sent out; some of the troops out there were now vectoring to their location. The subsequent arrival of Blurr and Hoist, each coming back to the ship from separate directions, confirmed the same.

As soon as some additional Autobot troops began to appear on the horizon, Alexis began to feel at ease enough to duck back inside the shuttle, turning her attention to Starxis. Though she (and a select few of the bots she'd been traveling with) didn't much like it, the youngling was still shedding like mad. Even petting the little guy (no matter how much he liked it) was becoming a hassle, as that caused an excessive amount of fur to come loose. What was worse, Starscream had stated he wasn't going to let Starxis near him unless it stopped.

What she wouldn't give to go at Starxis with a hairbrush at this point…

In the hours that followed, the Autobots' shuttle was relocated to the exterior of one of the buildings in a nearby city. While Red Alert and Sideswipe were asked to stay on board the ship to watch after the kids and the Mini-Con passengers, the rest of the Autobots filed inside the enormous structure to get status reports from the soldiers who'd come to greet them.

The news that Optimus received was somewhat disheartening; according to the Cybertron combatants, the number of cities that had fallen to Megatron and his men proved that the Autobots' elite had to get out there soon to counter them. Though the threat of Unicron still loomed overhead, Optimus was forced to set it aside in place of this more pressing issue. Despite this, Starscream was allowed a few precious minutes with Alexis to explain the situation before stating he had best join the Autobots in stopping the tide. She told him, "Good luck," and made him promise to be careful out there.

Though he was joined by Scavenger and Hoist in patrolling part of the neighboring city where the battle was currently taking place, Starscream had to admit to feeling slightly nervous over the possibility of running into Megatron. Once he determined that the Decepticon leader would only get the best of him if he let his guard down, Starscream stayed on high alert, holding his wing sword firmly in both hands and raised defensively in front of him.

Moving down an alleyway into the adjacent plaza took him out of sight of his comrades, though he could radio them for help if he needed it. He quickly scanned the surrounding area for any hint of survivors -- there weren't any -- and then turned towards a flicker of movement nearby, instantly tense.

Whichever one of the Decepticons he was expecting, it certainly wasn't Wheeljack. The latter spotted Starscream in almost the same instant, raising one of his oblong-shaped guns and firing off a shot. Fortunately, Starscream was able to deflect it by moving his sword into its path.

That didn't stop Wheeljack from trying twice more, advancing slightly as he did so. However, when he saw that the shots weren't producing the desired effect, he moved in closer. A unique feature of his guns was that, given their three-dimensional, rectangular shape, they could also be used as swords.

Whether Wheeljack had forgotten just how skilled Starscream was or was simply determined to take him down in any way possible, he was sorely disappointed when the jet proved he could hold his own against two blades when he only had one at his disposal. In no time at all, Wheeljack had been deprived of one of his weapons.

An instant later, Starscream had Wheeljack on his knees, though the latter was straining as best he could to hold back the former's sword with his own. Though Starscream had no desire to eliminate the guy (Wheeljack was still, for all intents and purposes, a rookie, so it wouldn't exactly be a fair fight), he wasn't suicidal enough to let him up either.

Keeping Wheeljack pinned for the time being, Starscream said, "Ease up… If I wanted you dead, you'd be so already." To prove this, he backed up slightly, though he still held his sword out in front of him in a defensive manner. "I'm surprised to see you here on your own. Or is one of the other Decepticons nearby?"

For a long moment, Wheeljack didn't budge, as if he didn't trust what Starscream was saying. It was understandable, given that the two of them had only spent a total of 12 days working together on the same team. And yet, ironically, it was Wheeljack who he found he could most relate with these days.

As Wheeljack slowly got to his feet, Starscream's gaze was briefly drawn to the Autobot faction symbol decorating the guy's chest plate. He was surprised that Wheeljack had never had it removed, though there was something symbolic about the fact that there was a deep gouge (a war injury that had never been repaired) cutting through the center of the insignia.

Wheeljack's full story had been related to Starscream by Alexis mere days ago; it seemed that the Decepticon rookie had been friends with Hot Shot, before any of the Transformers had even come to Earth. Fate, and a series of cruel twists, had been responsible for turning the two into enemies. To make a long story short, Wheeljack apparently believed that Hot Shot had deliberately left him to die in a fire somewhere here on Cybertron. The fact that it was Megatron himself (big surprise there) who ultimately saved Wheeljack's life had convinced the latter to switch sides, though it was more likely out of misguided gratitude than anything else.

If not for the fact that Wheeljack had pursued Hot Shot to Earth in an attempt to kill him (and, by association, Sideswipe), he might never have been welcomed into Megatron's inner court. Regardless, Wheeljack had since proved himself as a capable soldier amongst the Decepticons, though he still did have a lot to learn.

Wheeljack looked ready to begin the fight anew, but Starscream stopped him by saying, "Don't try it! You know I outmatch you, so you shouldn't bother wasting your energy in trying to take me down."

Wheeljack relaxed his stance slightly at those words. "So, I'm to believe you'd just let me go?" he said guardedly.

"Yes," Starscream answered simply. "Because I have no quarrel with you. Time allowed, we might have even grown to like each other." A pause, then, "Seems we can claim to have something in common these days, Wheeljack. It took being left for dead to make us both defect to the opposing team."

Before either he or Wheeljack could say anything further, Starscream's comlink suddenly buzzed to life, and the sound of Optimus' voice rang through. "Starscream," the Autobot leader said hurriedly, sounding worried. "Wherever you are, you've got to get under cover now… We've got another black hole forming in outer space, and this one's directly over the battlefield!"

Wheeljack had heard that transmission loud and clear. Though he looked confused, he didn't put up a fight when Starscream seized him by one arm and dragged him in the direction of the nearest ruined building. Along the way, Wheeljack was even able to retrieve the sword/gun he'd lost.

For a few minutes, all either of the Transformers could do was watch as pieces of rubble began to be lifted away towards the sky. And the reports that were ensuing through both of their comlinks indicated that a number of the Decepticon battleships were being swallowed up as well. Then, it all suddenly ceased, coinciding with reports that a "giant green orb" had taken the place of the black hole.

Starscream bowed his head, feeling relief that the Mini-Cons had stopped Unicron's attack once more. In the next instant, though, he wondered if they'd continue to be so lucky, especially if these assaults kept up.

"What was that?" Wheeljack asked, and there was such fear in his tone that Starscream turned to regard him.

With a sigh, Starscream replied, "Something far bigger and more powerful than you or me." He replaced his wing sword and converted to his jet mode, instantly taking to the sky. Though he had no doubt that Wheeljack had more questions, he was too impatient to stay and answer them. As it was, Starscream was anxious to get back to the Autobots' shuttle and make sure the kids were alright.

En route, he sent out a message, hoping that the ship was still there and that he'd get a response. He wasn't disappointed, as the sound of Alexis' voice sounded through his comlink to say they were fine.

Alexis was at the shuttle door to greet Starscream upon his return, and she proved to have an earful of news for him. "Well, I kind of took care of the shedding problem," she said coyly, wearing an odd smile.

Starscream regarded her curiously. "Don't tell me you shaved him."

Alexis shook her head. "I asked Red Alert to help me in giving Starxis a bath, in the hopes that it might get rid of all the loose hair… Well, it worked, but our furry little friend was left nearly bald as a result. The good news is that it looks like this is natural for him; the peach fur is being replaced. Seems he's going to be brown from now on."

Starscream's optics widened at the news of this development, but he was ready to take it in stride. Then, Alexis hit him with something even more startling.

Alexis lightly bit her lip, still wearing an odd smile, then looked back towards the interior of the shuttle when she heard Starxis begin chirping behind her. Instantly, she took a step away from the doorway and made a weak gesture for Starscream to back up. He had barely done so when the youngling came shooting out of the shuttle, chirping happily and incessantly.

For a moment, Starscream wasn't quite grasping what he was seeing, even though his optics remained fixed on Starxis. Once he registered that the youngling was actually soaring through open air, he turned to look at Alexis in bewilderment. "Well," she said timidly. "Scavenger did say that Starxis was going to emulate you in some way… So, seems he grew a set of wings for himself…"

Unable to formulate a response to this, Starscream watched mutely as Starxis circled around, coming to hover in front of the startled robot. After a few seconds, Starscream raised one hand, allowing Starxis to settle in the center of his palm. Instantly, the leathery wings, covered in a light brown fuzz, folded against the youngling's flank, instantly indistinguishable from the rest of his body.

With a slight laugh, Starscream reached out with his free hand, stroking Starxis' head with one finger. "You never cease to surprise me," he said softly…

Some distance away from the shuttle, Optimus was walking quietly through the battlefield, undeterred by the many Decepticon troops who were still shaken by the sudden appearance of the black hole. Though the danger had passed, there were a number of them who had nearly been swallowed up by the anomaly before it dissipated. Relief at still being alive had taken the fight out of the majority of them, it seemed.

However, Megatron, ever the hothead, was doing his best to inspire his soldiers to continue the fight. Approaching the Decepticon leader from behind, Optimus found it surprising that Megatron could still be so tenacious and vocal after what had just transpired.

Optimus hesitated for a moment, trying to wrap his head around what he was about to do. If Unicron's latest attack had convinced him of anything, it was that it was no longer safe to remain on Cybertron, for any of the Transformers. If their new enemy continued to come after them in this way, it would be inevitable that every single one of them could fall victim. And perhaps the only way to survive and/or have a fighting chance was to bring the war between the two factions to an end.

With a sigh, Optimus called out Megatron's name, alerting the Decepticon leader to his presence. With a cry, Megatron instinctively turned on his heel, taking a swing at Optimus with the sword he held in one hand.

Optimus reached up swiftly, grabbing the blade firmly in one hand and halting its arc. "That's enough!" he said fiercely, causing Megatron to stop and regard him curiously. Undeterred, the Autobot leader continued with, "It's time that the fighting between us ended."

Megatron blinked; it seemed that this was the last thing he'd expected Optimus to say. He took a step back, yanking his sword from his opponent's grip, but made no further attempt to attack. "What kind of trick is this?"

Optimus' optics narrowed; count on Megatron to think that the declaration was nothing more than a ruse. "After what you just witnessed, how could you possibly ask that?" he said in a quiet tone. "It's come to my attention that there's a greater threat, to both Autobots and Decepticons, out there somewhere. The attack that just decimated your army was a precursor to what's undoubtedly coming… Someone that the Mini-Cons are calling Unicron."

Megatron proved just how pig-headed he could be with his next statement; once he got an idea fixed in his head, there was very little that could change it. "What I saw, Optimus, was a rather impressive tactic utilized by you and your men to turn the tide. I don't know where you acquired the technology to generate such a tempest, but rest assured, it will not be enough to let you win the battle."

Before Optimus could react or say anything further, Megatron caught him off guard by calling for a retreat to anyone who was listening. The Decepticon leader was soon gone, taken through his Warp Gate to wherever his current base of operations was. As Optimus looked around, the rest of the Decepticon soldiers were following suit, though some looked like they were being inspired by the disappearance of their teammates.

With a deep sigh, Optimus turned away and began the trek back to his own headquarters. _There has to be a way to make Megatron listen to reason_, he thought. _I have a feeling, if the two factions don't join forces, it just might be that very soon there will be no future for any of us…_

_Author's Notes: The scene between Starscream and Wheeljack gave me a little trouble; otherwise, this chapter might have been posted sooner._

_Next up: Thrust is exposed as a traitor._


	10. Truth and Consequences

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers; Hasbro does._

_Author's Notes: This installment has now been posted in its entirety. As stated earlier, I'd decided to post just the first half as it was taking longer than usual to write. Hope you enjoy the continuation!_

Chapter Ten

From his seat within the throne room in his Cybertron-based stronghold, Megatron watched silently as each of his men reacted to the news he'd just given them. If anything, he had expected them to scoff at the idea just as much as he had. However, the diversity in the reactions had caught him unawares, and he watched impassively to the discussions that were going on.

Wheeljack was the first to respond, in a way that surprised Megatron. But then, the rookie had seemed immensely on edge ever since he'd returned from the battlefield. "What if it's not a trick, sir? I was with, uh, one of the Autobots out there, and he seemed to be just as frightened by this phenomenon… If this proposed alliance is for real, it seems we could all benefit from it."

Megatron's optics narrowed. "Do not test me, Wheeljack," he replied, a slight bitterness to his tone. "I wouldn't put it past Optimus to instruct one of his own to behave in this manner. It is nothing more than a ploy meant to deceive us into letting our guard down."

Wheeljack next words showed that he was backing down, though the expression in his optics indicated he didn't really want to. "Forgive me, Megatron," he said. "The last thing I wish to do is subvert your command. It is just… I ask you to please consider the possibility that this entity, Unicron, is for real."

Megatron was ready to snarl at Wheeljack for once more issuing a "challenge," but was stopped when the tactician to his immediate right beat him to it. "Don't be ridiculous," Thrust spoke out, catching Wheeljack as well as Megatron off guard. "We are Decepticons! We must not allow ourselves to fall for the Autobots' elaborate ruse! The fact that they're resorting to trickery can only mean that our side is winning!"

This earned a response from Cyclonus. "Yeah, maybe," he said hesitantly, drawing Thrust's attention. "But I won't be any good if I get sucked into one of those black holes."

"Silence!" Thrust responded sharply. "You will do as Megatron tells you!"

Megatron turned his gaze towards the tactician, curious by this statement as he hadn't said anything to ease any worry over the prospect Cyclonus was speaking of. Briefly, he wondered if Thrust had nearly fallen victim to said phenomenon. That could explain why the tactician was suddenly behaving so erratically and was more vocal than usual.

"Relax, would ya?" Cyclonus said in answer, and proved just how eccentric he could be at times with his next statement. "I just hope I don't wind up on the other side of the universe again," he continued, immediately following the sentence with his trademark cackling.

Exactly what was supposed to be so funny about that, Megatron didn't know, but it was very much in character for Cyclonus to find humor in the strangest things. What was even more odd was that there was some truth to what Cyclonus was saying; he also had a knack for falling into the most bizarre scenarios.

Megatron watched silently for a moment as Cyclonus' comment kicked off a new round of heckling between him and Demolisher. While it was more often than not amusing to listen to them go at it, he very much wanted to get back to the original topic. "Enough!" he yelled out, causing his men to snap to attention. "Let me make myself perfectly clear. We will not be joining forces with the Autobots, and I don't want to hear any more arguments" (he was focusing on Wheeljack at this point) "to the contrary!"

Wheeljack consented with a sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Much as he would like to continue the debate, he knew that Megatron wouldn't be open to listening. Any further "insubordination" on Wheeljack's part would likely end in a thrashing at the hands of the Decepticon leader, or worse.

"A wise decision, Megatron. The Autobots are only trying to confuse us with this talk about Unicron… If he even exists," Thrust chimed in, adding to his leader's belief that the tactician had nearly died this day as a way of explaining the odd behavior. Thrust wasn't normally this chatty, no matter how much he disliked the Autobots.

"Thrust," Megatron said, breaking the tactician from his mindless rambling. "Perhaps you'd tell me you have a plan to counter this new weapon that Optimus and his men have cooked up."

"Of course, sir," Thrust answered. "I've taken it upon myself to start rebuilding the Hydra Cannon -- a smaller version of it, at least -- that we will be able to utilize from right here in this stronghold. Once it's completed, our enemies will soon be nothing but a memory, and Cybertron will be all ours."

Megatron hesitated, throwing a glance over at the Skyboom Shield and Requiem Blaster that were leaned against the nearby wall. Both had wires attached to them that had kept the Mini-Cons that made up the weapons from "waking up" and separating into their individual robotic forms, for when they weren't being used in battle. Turning back towards Thrust, Megatron said, "You realize we're lacking the Star Saber that would allow this plan of yours to work?"

"No matter," Thrust answered with a short laugh. "It will be easy to retrieve that weapon from the Autobots simply by mounting enough of our troops."

"I'm counting on it, Thrust…"

Like Megatron, Optimus had filled his soldiers in on what had transpired between him and the Decepticon leader. The decision had been thought up on the spur of the moment, but Optimus didn't regret having made it. Neither, it seemed, did any of his men -- at least, if they had any reservations, they weren't saying so out loud.

Optimus and all of the men who'd been under his command on Earth were currently meeting privately on the bridge of the Autobot shuttle; the only other ones present were the human children, their Mini-Con counterparts, and Starxis.

This latest debate was kicked off by Sideswipe, who started by saying, in a somewhat flustered tone, "Is Megatron insane?! How can he think that we had anything to do with what happened out there?!"

Starscream looked towards the naïve Autobot. "Because he only sees what he wants to see, at any given time. He's paranoid to some degree, and that prevents him from accepting some things at face value." Starscream took a deep breath, marveling for an instant over the fact that he'd become the greatest advisor among them in regards to dealing with Megatron.

If there was any doubt in Starscream's mind as to the validity of this thought, it was laid to rest when Optimus turned to look at him and asked for his opinion on how to possibly resolve the situation in their favor. After a moment, Starscream answered with, "I'd say the best way to get Megatron's attention is to hit him with something unexpected first. He's used to his opponents behaving in a way that fits with their character, so acting outside the norm is guaranteed to catch him off guard and just might make him stop to listen for a change."

Across the room, Hot Shot snorted. "Great… Any ideas on how we are even supposed to get near him now? If he's as paranoid as you say, odds are he's not going to be caught alone on the battlefield again."

Starscream bowed his head. "I'd need time to think on that."

Clearing his throat, Optimus continued the conversation. "In the meantime, I think it may be wise to call for all of the Autobots to evacuate Cybertron." When this drew some curious stares from his men, he went on with, "We have to assume that Unicron's attacks are going to persist. If that's the case, I don't want the Transformers on our side to make it easy for him to pick us off. If they were gathered on separate shuttles in outer space, and so long as they all keep their distance from each other, it will lessen the chances that we'll lose a sizable portion of our forces."

The rest of the Autobots were in agreement with this course of action; Hoist, Jetfire, and Scavenger even volunteered to head out and spread the word. Once the three bots in question vacated the bridge, Optimus made a suggestion to the rest of the troops that they get some rest as it had been a long trying day. Red Alert volunteered to stay on the bridge, to sound an alarm in case of trouble, and it was agreed that Sideswipe would relieve him some time later.

It wasn't long before Starscream was sequestered in his room, laying down on the giant slab that served as his bed with Starxis resting comfortably on his chest. Alexis was sitting near the youngling, gently caressing the brown fuzz on the little guy's head. After a moment, she looked over at Starscream's face; the jet's head was propped up by the arms currently crossed beneath it.

"What made you decide not to tell anyone you'd run into Wheeljack?" Alexis asked, surprising him.

Starscream gave a slight laugh. "Do you think it would serve any purpose if I did?" he countered.

Alexis nodded. "Point taken," she admitted. She looked back at Starxis. "I think he's going to look even cuter with the new color. How about you?"

Starscream smiled, surprising her by noting, "Why not? It looks good on you." Off of the look Alexis gave him, he added, "It seems you and Starxis are going to share the same hair color from now on."

Lightly biting her lip, Alexis turned back to look at the youngling, simultaneously grasping a lock of her own hair and pulling it into view to compare the two. After a few seconds, she determined that Starscream may be right. "What do you know?" she said lightly, marveling over the coincidence.

"Starxis is just full of surprises, isn't he?" Starscream asked her.

Alexis shifted her position so that she was laying across his chest, her head cradled against Starxis' back. "That he is," she answered, following it up with a small yawn. "Mmm, I'm tired," she continued in a slightly weary tone.

Starscream partially raised his head to look at her better. "Did you want to go back to your room for the night?"

Alexis lightly shook her head, surprising him by saying, "Would you mind if I slept here?"

After a moment, Starscream gave a warm smile, providing a definite answer by moving his left hand to gently blanket her and Starxis. "Don't worry about me possibly tossing and turning during the night," he said, before she fully drifted off and easing any concerns she may have had about that. "I'm a heavy sleeper."

Alexis couldn't resist cracking a joke. "And if not, I'll just come back and haunt you until you die," she responded, earning some laughs from him. After a brief moment, she added, "Goodnight, Starscream."

He dimmed his optics, preparing to enter a sleeping state. "Goodnight, Alexis," he said softly…

Hot Shot didn't rest nearly as well as the other Autobots that night, as he kept going over in his head any possible solutions to their current dilemma. Come daybreak, the formation of a plan had him outside the door to Starscream's room, knocking lightly in case his comrade was still asleep.

When there was no answer, Hot Shot tentatively let himself in, too impatient to wait until Starscream was awake and not caring if he was bawled out for the intrusion. The last sight he expected to see was Alexis snuggled up against Starscream's chest, looking so content that Hot Shot didn't dare do or say anything that might wake her.

After a second or two, Hot Shot backed right back out the door and closed it, taking care to be as quiet as he could manage. Silently, he made his way to the bridge where he expected Sideswipe would be waiting (he wasn't disappointed), in the hopes that talking with his "bro" might take the edge off.

Though engaging in conversation did help, Hot Shot's thoughts kept periodically returning to Alexis and Starscream. He'd known that they were becoming friends with each other, but he hadn't realized to what extent until now. The mere fact that Alexis was now sleeping in the same room with the jet was testament of just how much she had come to trust him.

Briefly, Hot Shot found himself concerned over the intimacy that the situation implied. He couldn't see Alexis ever asking the same of any of the other Autobots, let alone that any of them would even agree to the request. It made him wonder if her and Starscream's bond had grown beyond mere friendship.

Such were his worries that Hot Shot was quick to ask Optimus if they could speak privately when the latter came to the bridge. It wasn't long after that that the two bots ducked into Optimus' office, with Sideswipe giving them a curious stare.

Much to Hot Shot's surprise, Optimus didn't seem all that fazed by the news. Leaning over his chair with both hands resting on the rim, the Autobot leader gave a soft sigh. Looking up at Hot Shot, he said, "I suspected that this might be coming, ever since that day that the Shield was stolen from us. When I saw the way Alexis jumped to Starscream's defense when he was being accused…"

Hot Shot bowed his head, disbelieving that there had been signs of this even then and he hadn't noticed. "So… What do we do about this?"

Optimus sighed again. "It's not our place to do anything, Hot Shot," he replied, standing up straight. "We're not Alexis' parents, and we don't have the right to interfere in her choices… Even if we did, I don't know that humans have any precedent for something like this." He paused, then, without waiting for a reply, said, "Okay, now that you've roused my curiosity, perhaps you'd say why you were looking for Starscream to begin with."

Hot Shot raised one hand to rub at the back of his neck, scarcely believing he'd forgotten his purpose for doing just that in light of what he'd discovered. "Well," he said hesitantly. "I think I may have an idea on how to get Megatron to agree to the alliance. The thing is, I may need Starscream's help to pull it off… I'm not sure that you're going to like what I have to say."

Though Hot Shot's impetuous nature more often than not landed him in trouble, it also allowed him to take risks that his comrades would never dream of. Letting out a deep breath, Optimus decided he'd wait until Hot Shot revealed what this idea was before making a judgment. "Let's hear it…"

As Starscream would find out, when he met with Hot Shot and Optimus in the latter's office an hour after awakening, the plan was quite simple. If they couldn't confront Megatron on the battlefield, the next best thing was to infiltrate the Decepticon stronghold. Still, it would be something of a suicide mission, especially if they were caught, and Starscream was quick to voice this.

"Then we don't get caught," Hot Shot answered in a slightly heated tone. "If there's anyone who knows the layout and how to avoid detection, it would be you… In any case, it would be a good way to get Megatron's attention. He wouldn't be expecting anything other than a full-blown assault, so if it's just the two of us who go in…"

Starscream shook his head. "And what's to stop him from killing us the instant he sees us?" he asked aloud. A short silence ensued, and Starscream's own thoughts on the matter led to a even more insane idea. As he expected, voicing said scheme got Hot Shot into an uproar and caused Optimus to regard him with widened optics. "Look," Starscream said sharply, cutting off the reckless bot's tirade. "What I'm suggesting isn't any more risky than what you came up with! But if we play our cards right, it just might be the thing that will save our necks!"

When Hot Shot didn't respond, Starscream turned to look at the Autobot leader. "It's your choice, sir. Will you sanction this?"

Optimus bowed his head slightly, looking more tense than Starscream had ever seen him. "If you're wrong," he said softly, "it could doom us all."

Just as softly, Starscream said, "You have to trust that I'm not… If there were any one thing that would disarm Megatron, this would be it. It would be the last thing he'd ever see coming."

Optimus blinked once, giving a deep sigh. For a moment, he didn't say anything, though his demeanor suggested he was seriously weighing the options. Finally, he consented, "Do it." This earned a new set of protests from Hot Shot, but Optimus silenced him with a stern gaze. "I've made my decision!" A pause, then, "I wish the both of you the best of luck… You're going to need it…"

As Starscream expected, telling Alexis the plan got her in just as much of an uproar, and it took more time than he would have liked to calm her down and convince her that this was for the best. When she saw that her arguments would not sway him, she surprised the jet by unhooking some sort of necklace suspended from her neck and handing it out towards him.

Starscream kneeled down to take it from her and get a better look. Gently, he ran his thumb over the green jewel, then looked at her and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"From you, in a sense," Alexis answered. "That rock you brought back from Mars… I took it to a jeweler and had all the gems from it fashioned into a pendant." She paused, smiling shyly. "Call it a good luck charm. Maybe it will keep you safe."

Starscream thanked her after a few seconds, standing and securing the necklace within one of his compartments. "I promise you will see it again," he said, subsequently thinking, _And me as well. _Alexis nodded in response to the thought, sending him on his way.

Making their way across Cybertron's surface, into enemy territory, wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish for Hot Shot and Starscream. Many of the Decepticon troops had proved to have recovered from Unicron's attack from yesterday and were out in force, which made sneaking around a little difficult.

Somehow, they made it to the building that Starscream identified as Megatron's stronghold without being detected. Once at the door, Hot Shot stood guard while Starscream tried the keypad with one access code after another. Much to their displeasure, this is where they hit their first snag.

Starscream looked up with a light snarl, catching Hot Shot's attention. "They've been changed," he said quietly, taking care not to be heard by any nearby roving guards. "The only way we're getting inside is by blasting our way in… And we'll be discovered for sure if we do that."

Hot Shot hesitated, then raised the gun he'd been holding at his side, clasping it in both hands in a way that showed his determination. "No guts, no glory?" he asked, in case Starscream wasn't convinced over taking this course of action.

With a sigh, Starscream showed his consent by detaching his wing sword, holding it at the ready. "Follow my lead once we're inside. Do not stop for anything unless I indicate that you should." Hot Shot nodded, and, at Starscream's behest, fired a shot at the door, instantly blowing it open…

By the time the reports of intruders reached those who were gathered in Megatron's throne room, said trespassers had already made it as far as a passageway on the same level. Even though the location was on the far side of the building, it still made the Decepticon leader slightly nervous that any Autobot could have evaded his forces so easily up to that point. Without a second thought, he dispatched Demolisher, Cyclonus, and Wheeljack to go rectify the situation.

Of all the Autobots that Wheeljack had expected to see, the second he stepped out onto the walkway, Hot Shot certainly didn't rank very high on the list. His former friend was currently pinned down and under heavy fire, literally, by one of the troops whose vehicle mode was a flame tank.

Wheeljack took a step forward, a wry smile coming to his lips. Before he could say anything, however, he was caught off guard when he saw Cyclonus (who'd gotten here ahead of him and Demolisher) thrown roughly onto the catwalk, from somewhere off to the right. Looking up, Wheeljack was nearly blown away when he saw Starscream hovering in mid air, appearing mad enough to kill.

The assumption proved valid when Starscream activated his laser cannons, firing a disabling round at the flame tank attacking Hot Shot. A second later, he swooped in for a landing, looking down at Cyclonus dispassionately.

"Maybe you didn't hear us right," Starscream said fiercely to the former, ever-eccentric comrade at his feet. "And if I have to listen to you say one more time that we need a reservation to see Megatron, your processor is going to be in desperate need of rewiring, Cyclonus! You'd be lucky if your sense of humor would survive what I'd do to you, so you may want to watch yourself."

Demolisher scowled, holding his guns upraised but giving no indication he was going to use them. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, you traitor!"

Starscream turned to focus on the hard-edged bot, reaching down with one hand and helping Hot Shot to his feet without relaxing his stance. "Call me what you will… That doesn't change the fact that we demand an audience with Megatron." He willed the cockpit on his chest to briefly slide open, allowing Demolisher, Cyclonus, and Wheeljack to view what he'd brought with him. "I think he'd be very interested to see what we have to offer."

The three Decepticons exchanged glances. While his comrades looked wary by this development and perhaps wondering if it was a trick, Wheeljack had to admit to being intrigued. Where he had no chance of changing Megatron's mind, Starscream just might succeed, and at this point, Wheeljack was very much for that. He had no desire to die just because his commander was being unreasonably stubborn. "Tell me, Starscream," he said, drawing stares from all the bots around him. "Is this a ploy to get us to ally with the Autobots?"

When Starscream nodded, Wheeljack surprised his comrades (and even the two Autobots, for that matter) by stating, "You heard him… Let's take them to Megatron." Convincing Cyclonus and Demolisher to follow through took another few minutes, but Wheeljack swayed them by saying, "There's no harm in just letting them talk. If they try anything funny, we all know what to do."

Megatron was a little harder to convince, as the instant he saw Hot Shot and Starscream enter his throne room, his first instinct was to come at them with sword drawn. Fortunately, Wheeljack had anticipated that, and he was quick to go stand between his leader and the two Autobots, halting the advance of Megatron's blade by raising one of his own guns\swords into its path.

"Wheeljack," Megatron spat out, his sword remaining locked with that of his soldier's. "What is the meaning of this?"

Wheeljack steeled himself, forcing himself to meet Megatron's angered gaze without flinching. "They're not here to cause any harm," he answered, hoping that the risk he was taking would count for something. "Hot Shot and Starscream are only asking for a few minutes of your time. You must listen to them!"

Grimacing, Megatron looked towards the intruders, his outrage growing slightly. "Don't tell me you actually allowed them in here."

"Yes, I did… But my loyalty is to you, just as it always has been," Wheeljack said fervently. "I ask you to trust me, sir… You have to know I'd never do anything to betray you!"

While the Decepticon leader was weighing the validity of his soldier's words, Thrust suddenly spoke from his spot up on the nearby dais, causing several pairs of optics to turn towards him. "Megatron, get away from them! This is some kind of trap!"

Without looking at the tactician (and treating Thrust's words with nothing more than a grain of salt), Megatron gradually came to his own conclusion. He _had_ saved Wheeljack's life, once upon a time, and that was a sure way to gain one's unwavering loyalty. Perhaps, then, he would give the soldier who dared to challenge him the benefit of the doubt.

Much to Megatron's irritation, the fact that he lowered his sword and relaxed his stance drew another protest from Thrust -- some foolish notion that Wheeljack was in league with the Autobots and that perhaps Optimus Prime was also somewhere on the premises. He gave his tactician a short glare, one guaranteed to warn Thrust to keep quiet, then turned his attention to the two "intruders" before him as Wheeljack took a couple steps off to the left. "This had better be good," he growled, fixing Starscream in particular with a severe look.

Starscream raised his head a notch, taking it as a good sign that he and Hot Shot were at least being given a chance. Clearing his throat, he began with, "You know that I would never have waltzed in here unless the situation were truly desperate… What Optimus had told you yesterday was the truth. There is a new and much more deadly enemy out there whose only goal seems to be the annihilation of all Transformers."

Hot Shot jumped in when Starscream broke off. "You have to believe us when we say the Autobots had nothing to do with the formation of the black hole! This Unicron sent one after us as well just as we were approaching Cybertron!"

Thrust scoffed at this. "Oh, not more of this Unicron business," he started.

Just as quickly as he'd stood down, Megatron raised his sword again, pointing it threateningly in the tactician's direction. "That's enough, Thrust… I don't care to hear any more of your dribble!" he said sharply. In the next instant, he turned back towards Starscream and Hot Shot, though he gave no indication that their words were having any affect on him. "You may continue. You won't be interrupted again."

Starscream sighed, and a quick glance at Hot Shot convinced him that they'd better play their trump card. Looking back at Megatron, he said, "In case you didn't believe us, we thought it best to offer you proof of our intentions. We give this to you only as evidence that the Autobots wish that our differences be put aside and that we call an end to this war."

With those words, Starscream opened the cockpit on his chest; this time, he allowed the three diminutive robots sequestered within to jump down to the floor. A moment later, when the Mini-Cons had combined into the weapon, Starscream planted the Saber slightly in the floor, letting go of the hilt and taking a step away from it.

Megatron's optics widened at this turn of events. It was unsure as to what his next move would have been, had he not been rudely interrupted and/or distracted. As it was, the fact that Thrust couldn't keep his mouth shut completely altered the outcome of this meeting.

"This is just the opportunity we've been waiting for, Megatron," Thrust said eagerly once his optics focused on the Star Saber. "The fools have given us just what we need to launch the Hydra Cannon." He raised one arm, aiming his gun attachment in Starscream and Hot Shot's general direction. "Let me blast them so we can be done with this insanity."

At the mention of the Hydra Cannon, Starscream exchanged a nervous glance with his comrade, then turned to look up at the dais. He hadn't seen it right off as he'd been intent on securing the deal with Megatron, but there _was _a much smaller version of the Cannon sitting on the platform behind Thrust. Starscream had only begun to work out the meaning of this when Megatron turned his head, focusing every ounce of his attention on Thrust with open suspicion and causing the tactician to realize his mistake and recoil slightly.

For a few seconds, Megatron could only stare at his soldier up on the dais in silence, thinking that his initial assessment for Thrust's behavior was proving unfounded. Many of the troops had already recovered from yesterday's events, so why was the tactician still acting so irritable and jittery? "You're sounding unusually tense over the fact that this meeting is taking place, Thrust," Megatron stated in a low, dangerous tone. "What's going on…?"

"Well, nothing… Nothing at all," Thrust protested, but the fact that he came off as rather flustered didn't help his cause any.

While the exchange between Megatron and Thrust was going on, Starscream had bowed his head, working out a number of answers in a matter of seconds. Alexis' declaration that Megatron had been provided the surveillance feed of the Autobot base even though Sideways had been the one who hacked it, the assumption that Sideways might have helped the Decepticons build the Hydra Cannon, and now this new development pointed to a single answer.

Thrust was an out and out traitor!

And yet, this was far worse than a member of one faction betraying their own in favor of the opposing team; Thrust stood to sell out _all _the Transformers. By throwing in his lot with Sideways and Unicron, the tactician was proving he was capable and willing to help commit mass genocide!

Starscream turned towards Hot Shot briefly, just long enough to quietly say, "It's over… All bets are officially off." Turning back, Starscream took a step forward, grasping the hilt of the Saber and pulling it from the floor. Megatron would likely be too infuriated by the situation, no matter how it came to light, to listen to reason at this point. Out loud, he said, drawing the attention of every Decepticon in the room, "Tell me, Thrust… What did Unicron or Sideways offer you to make you turn on your own kind?"

Megatron glanced briefly at Starscream, startled by the inclusion of Sideways (wasn't he dead?), then focused back on Thrust with a new level of fury. While he had suspected that one of his men was a traitor, he had expected nothing more than for them to have been in league with the Autobots. Thrust hadn't fit that bill, which was why Megatron hadn't been looking at him too closely. "How dare you plot against me like this!" he growled, moving towards the small staircase leading up to the platform.

Thrust was quick to teleport, twice in quick succession. In no time at all, he was at an exit located at the top of a second staircase, to the left of the dais. What was even worse, he had snagged the other two weapons (the Shield and the Blaster) along the way. Even as several sets of optics swiveled in his direction, Thrust couldn't help but gloat. To Megatron, he actually dared say, "You were never worthy of commanding the Transformers. You're nothing compared to my true master!"

Even more outraged by this claim, Megatron took another few steps towards Thrust, but was deterred when the tactician teleported once more, likely to some distance away down the corridor behind him. Quickly, the Decepticon leader activated his comlink, alerting all nearby troops that Thrust was to be detained by any means necessary and brought to him.

Starscream, on the other hand, didn't once hesitate. Tightening his grip on the Star Saber, he leaped up onto the dais and took off running down the passageway after Thrust. In some corner of his mind, he trusted that Megatron would be too distracted to pay much attention to Hot Shot; the latter could get away on his own.

Moments later, Starscream stood on the rooftop of the building, where he had a perfect bird's eye view of the surrounding area and could easily spot Thrust if by some chance the tactician made it out to the planet's surface. More than anything, he was determined not to let the traitor escape. Starscream didn't know why Thrust would steal the weapons, or what Unicron would want with them when he was already so powerful, but he didn't much care.

If Thrust was on his way to meet up with Unicron, then it would be wise to follow him to see what they were up against. And just maybe, the Transformers' new enemy could be killed before any more damage could be done.

Starscream's scrutiny of the ground below paid off, as he caught sight of the tactician moving down a dark alley. Quickly, Starscream ordered the Saber Mini-Cons to disband and secured them within his cockpit once more. In the next instant, he transformed into his vehicle mode, soaring through the skies in hot pursuit.

The chase ended temporarily at the entrance to a cavern network below Cybertron's surface. Having seen Thrust hurry underground, Starscream went in for a landing, standing at the mouth of the tunnel and feeling slightly uneasy. He had never explored this part of the planet before and couldn't help but curse Thrust for escaping into the one area he was most unfamiliar with.

With a sigh, Starscream activated his comlink, sending a message out to Hot Shot to say where he was at and to request backup. The answer he got surprised him, as his impetuous comrade said, "Okay, we'll be there. Until then, do not let Thrust out of your sight."

"We?" Starscream asked, wondering, _Is one of the other Autobots joining us?_

"Wheeljack's coming with me," Hot Shot answered, surprising Starscream further. "He wants to bring down the traitor as much as we do." A pause, then, "Until we catch up with you, be careful down there, Starscream."

"I will," Starscream answered, then turned back to the cavern before him with a sigh. After a split-second of hesitation, he leaped off the overhang, and soared off into the tunnel, ready to face whatever he'd find down there…

_Author's Notes: I'm hoping that the next installment won't take nearly as long to write down as this one did. Though it is likely to be very angsty, it will also be the chapter that all you Starscream/Alexis fans have been waiting for._ :)

_Next up: The origin of the Mini-Cons revealed... and Alexis faces her worst nightmare..._


	11. Into the Unknown

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Chapter Eleven

It didn't take Hot Shot and Wheeljack long to reach the entrance to the caves, but a problem presented itself once they'd descended into the depths -- they didn't know which way Thrust and Starscream had gone. While they could send a message to the latter, it would be very hard to pinpoint his location given that all the tunnels pretty much looked the same.

Shortly after they'd begun their exploration, Wheeljack suggested that Hot Shot relay a message to the remaining Autobots to explain the situation. "Perhaps one of them would know the layout of this particular region."

Hot Shot nodded, feeling odd at the prospect that he and Wheeljack were working side by side once more. After all that had happened between them, he'd never imagined that they'd find some common ground. Detaching his comlink and setting it on a nearby ledge, Hot Shot set it to transmit a live video feed.

Back aboard the Autobot shuttle, all those gathered on the bridge were alerted when the broadcast appeared on the main monitor. It didn't take long for Hot Shot to explain what had happened; the news that Thrust was in league with Unicron caused something of an uproar amongst the Autobots.

Looking up at the screen with one hand resting on Starxis' head, Alexis asked after Starscream. Focusing on her, Hot Shot answered with, "He's got a headstart on us… I wouldn't worry though, Alexis. If he catches up with Thrust first, he should be able to hold his own until Wheeljack and I get there." Hot Shot paused, then added, "Has there been any word from Megatron? Did we convince him?"

Optimus sighed, briefly looking downwards. "We haven't heard anything, Hot Shot. I'm not yet sure what that means."

Wheeljack chose to chime in at this. If he had any qualms about helping the Autobots, he didn't show it; perhaps the fact that he had once been one of them made him much more receptive to the idea of the alliance. "You have to keep in mind that Megatron's pretty livid right now. Maybe once he calms down…"

"Let's hope that he leans in our favor," Hot Shot said in response. Turning back to look at his friends on the bridge, he added, "So, how goes the evacuation?"

"For the most part, okay," Optimus answered. "There have been some problem areas where the officers in charge are against pulling out, but they know better than to defy orders that came directly from me."

"I hope that means you can spare Scavenger, Hoist, or Jetfire soon. We could use some help down here… Unless one of you knows the intricacies of this place." Hot Shot took a step to the right, allowing a view of the tunnel behind him just in case.

While the Autobots continued the conversation, a comment by High Wire went unheard by everyone but the three kids near him. The small bot was still speaking in English, but seemed to have evolved beyond halting, broken phrases. "I recognize that place," High Wire said softly.

Startled, Rad, Carlos, and Alexis turned to look at the Mini-Con, even as High Wire continued with, "We must go there." Before any of the kids could form a response, High Wire moved to quietly walk from the bridge. As if inspired, Grindor and Sureshock soon moved to follow him.

Concerned by this, the kids got to their feet and hurried out to the corridor after their Mini-Con friends, with Starxis hot on Alexis' heels. Rad effectively stopped the three bots by calling for them to wait, or so it seemed. High Wire turned to look at the humans, almost instantly saying, "Come with us."

Taken aback, Rad sought answers. "What is that place? Why do you need to go there, and why would you need us?"

High Wire tilted his head to one side, appearing slightly confused by one or more of the questions. Still, he answered with, slipping back into the realm of vague responses, "Birth place of the Mini-Cons… You… Must see."

For the next few minutes, no matter how much Rad, Carlos, and Alexis tried to get something further out of him, High Wire seemed either unwilling or too impatient to answer their questions. Eventually, Rad gave in, though he reluctantly said, "We shouldn't head out without at least telling Optimus."

"We can't," Carlos put in. "He'd never agree to let us go out there with so many of the Decepticons hanging around. They have to be looking for Thrust too, which means they're likely to be everywhere."

Alexis turned to look at High Wire, asking, "How important is it that we go exploring? Birth place or no, now's not the best time to take a trip down memory lane."

High Wire seemed to be adamant when he repeated, "You must see…"

Alexis blinked, looking to Rad and Carlos for a decision. Despite their misgivings, not a one of them could deny how important this seemed to be to High Wire. Their comments on what bad timing this was only seemed to get a rise out of the diminutive bot, leaving no question in their minds that they'd best adhere to the request. Any more fuss would likely alert one of the Autobots, which could prove disastrous as they'd never agree to this venture.

Within minutes, the three kids were suited up and were exiting the shuttle with their Mini-Con partners and Starxis in tow…

The more time that went by with no announcement that Thrust had been captured, the angrier Megatron got. A report from Wheeljack had indicated that the tactician had escaped underground, but all of the men dispatched to that area were coming back empty-handed. While the caves beneath Cybertron were huge and far-reaching, it still added to Megatron's rage that Thrust had not yet been taken into custody.

Eventually, Megatron's gaze was drawn to the indentation in the floor where Starscream had lodged the Saber, and this brought the issue of Unicron to mind. There was no doubt in the mind of the Decepticon leader now that this new enemy existed, especially given what Thrust had had to say. And yet…

_How dangerous could this Unicron actually be?_ Megatron mused. _It's true, he did generate a black hole that devastated my forces, but if that's all he's capable of, then there should be no further problem._ Like Optimus, Megatron was drawn to the conclusion of keeping his troops separated into small manageable groups to lessen the chances of them being picked off in large quantities.

The other thought that put Megatron at ease was that he did have a good-sized number of the Mini-Cons on his side. With all those miniature, power-enhancing bots working for him, shouldn't it be easy for the Decepticons to overwhelm their enemies, no matter how powerful?

As before, Megatron stubbornly refused to consider joining forces with the Autobots. Despite the setbacks, he still felt confidant that he'd be able to wrest control of Cybertron away from the opposing faction. Then, and only then, he'd focus his army's attention on destroying Unicron…

The endless search through the tunnels proved to be frustrating, though the fact that he was able to catch sight of Thrust several times from a distance kept Starscream from totally giving up hope. For a while, it seemed that the tactician would never cease running, whether he was aware that he was pursued or not.

As he descended deeper into the depths of Cybertron, Starscream began to notice something odd about the tunnels. Where the upper levels reflected the mechanical nature of the planet, these lower ones were a mix of electronic and organic material. For a few seconds, he even stopped to examine the walls, curious at the fact that the biological substance seemed fused with the steel and wires.

Then, he heard the sound of Thrust's voice echoing from further down the tunnel, and Starscream abandoned his examination to move quietly in that direction. As he got closer, the words became clearer and indicated that the traitor was looking for Sideways.

Starscream hesitated once more, but very briefly. He'd suspected that Thrust had escaped down here to meet up with Unicron, and this revelation somewhat confirmed it. While disturbed at the prospect that Sideways and Unicron had been hiding in the underbelly of Cybertron this whole time, he was nevertheless determined to put a stop to whatever it was they were planning.

Detaching his wing sword and holding it at the ready, Starscream advanced towards the area where Thrust was, the latter making no effort to keep his voice down. Given the semi-organic nature of the tunnel, Starscream's approach was masked until one foot landed on a bare patch of metal, and a loud clang echoed through the enclosure.

Instantly tense, Thrust spun to face Starscream, the Shield and Blaster tightly gripped in each of his hands. When he made a move to raise the gun, Starscream took a threatening step forward; it instantly became clear to Thrust that the jet would be on him before he had a chance to defend himself.

Reiterating the words that Thrust had once thrown at him, Starscream said, "So, what's it like being a traitor?"

Gulping nervously, Thrust knew instantly that his only option was to try to talk his way out of this. He'd do anything at this point to ensure his own survival. "It's not too late for you to join us, Starscream," he said, effectively banishing all fear from his voice. "Just think, this would be your best chance to exact revenge… Throw in your lot with Unicron, and I guarantee you'd see Megatron suffer a slow, painful death."

Starscream hesitated, thrown by this claim. He'd known that Thrust had betrayed them all, but had the tactician really lost his mind to the extent that he expected someone else to do likewise? "What's this about, Thrust?" he asked, making it clear that he was ready to attack if his "companion" tried anything funny. "Why ally yourself with someone who threatens to destroy every single one of your kin?"

"For incredible power. What else?" Thrust answered with a short laugh. "When all is said and done, Unicron and I will be the only ones left standing to rule the universe!"

Starscream stared across at the traitor in disbelief, though he didn't relax his stance. Of all the things he could have felt at this juncture, he never expected pity to be one of them. Thrust had truly gone insane if he believed that Unicron might actually favor him, above all the other Transformers. After all, hadn't Sideways proven he was more than willing to double-cross Thrust if it served his own ends?

Starscream didn't fully understand why Sideways would help dismantle the Hydra Cannon if he had indeed aided in building it, but he couldn't deny that Thrust was more than likely being used by the rogue bot. Why should Unicron do any less?

Out loud, and paying scant attention to a few foreign thoughts that were coming to mind, Starscream said, "I would rather die than follow your lead, you sniveling coward."

Thrust paused, briefly debating his chances of overpowering Starscream and getting away from here. Salvation came in an unexpected form, as a feminine voice, resonating with shock, sounded from the opposite side of the cave: "Starscream!"

Both bots turned their heads towards the origin of the voice; one set of optics immediately filled with alarm, the other, with malice. Though neither had expected this development, it was soon to have a devastating affect on the outcome of this confrontation.

"Alexis!" Starscream blurted out, simultaneously thinking, _What's she doing here?_ So startled he was to see her and Starxis (and the two boys and three Mini-Cons), he literally forgot he should be keeping close watch of Thrust.

Alexis was just as troubled; she'd not expected to stumble upon this scene when she'd agreed to accompany High Wire, Sureshock, and Grindor down here. She was briefly distracted when Starxis suddenly moved to leap in front of her, almost protectively, his head turned towards Thrust as he hissed at the giant bot.

The events of the next twenty seconds seemed to play out with painstaking slowness, as if time had been greatly decelerated. Barely registering that High Wire was speaking once more behind her ("Must see…"), Alexis was overcome with fear when Thrust teleported slightly away from the distracted Starscream. She wasn't sure what inspired the tactician's decision, but a second later, the Blaster had been raised -- and it was pointed right at her, Rad and Carlos!

Her alarmed thoughts must have been what alerted Starscream to this, for he turned to look at Thrust with a sharp gasp. In the same instant, Starxis tensed, and began whining slightly for some unexplained reason; it almost looked like the youngling wanted to move, but was undecided as to whether or not he should.

A look of panic came to Starscream's face as Alexis watched him. "No!" he yelled out, making a move towards Thrust. It was perhaps the wrong thing to do, given how tense the tactician was.

Thrust was surprisingly quick when he whirled to face Starscream, shouting out a warning for the latter to keep back. Unfortunately, the Blaster was brought around to aim at the jet when Thrust moved. Later on, Alexis was never sure if it was accidental or intentional, but the gun's trigger was pulled in that same instant.

Watching in horror at the tableau unfolding before her eyes, Alexis screamed out her friend's name, as the laser blast hit him in the stomach area, burning instantly through the metal and wires until the beam emerged uninterrupted from his back. A look of pure agony contorted Starscream's features, and, though she hadn't thought it possible, his optics took on a slightly glazed appearance. She had seen this once before with Hoist, who'd been lucky enough to have survived, but this time around, it seemed much more appalling.

The beam was powerful enough that it simultaneously sent Starscream flying down the corridor until he hit the far wall. Though Alexis lost sight of him after that, she clearly saw a ball of fire take his place. She barely had time to guess that the laser blast had hit something behind the wall to cause an explosion before she began to scream once more, when she saw the flames coming towards her and the boys.

One of Alexis' last sights, in these few terrifying seconds, was of Starxis looking at her with anxious green eyes. The fact that the youngling wasn't even trying to make a run for it told her that there was maybe not even any time for that.

And that's when her life got much, much weirder…

With a slight cry, Alexis opened her eyes, feeling a sense of emptiness until she began to get her bearings. Blinking in confusion, she raised her head from her pillow (what was she doing back at home?!), looking around her bedroom as if she were seeing it for the very first time.

After a long moment, Alexis sat up in bed, and her wild gaze was drawn to the window. She had a perfect view of the mountain in the distance from this vantage point, where the Autobot's base was, and she watched it intently for a minute or two as if hoping to see one of the Transformers out and about.

At this point, Alexis started to notice that some things were off about her surroundings, not the least of which was that there was a doll resting on the mattress beside her that she'd not had since she was seven. Alarmed, she got to her feet, and the glimpse of herself in a mirror told her she was impossibly little more than a child.

It was unclear to Alexis just what her next move would have been, had the door not opened and her Mom entered the room, carrying a bowl of chicken soup. With wide eyes, Alexis' Mom said, "Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed? I told you that you needed to rest if you wanted to get over that nasty cold."

Alexis looked up at her mother, denying the reality of this. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice bordering on hysteria. "Where's Starscream? And Starxis…? How did I get here?" she continued, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Alexis' Mom regarded her daughter with sympathetic eyes. "Oh, did you have a bad dream, baby?" she responded. Without waiting for an answer, she set the soup bowl on the dresser, then moved to embrace Alexis. "It's okay. Whatever you saw, it wasn't real, and it can't hurt you now."

Alexis slightly shook her head, not wanting to believe that. _It couldn't have been a dream, could it?! It was far too vivid… They… They were real! I know they were! _The thought of Starscream and Starxis and the fresh memory of what had occurred prior to her waking up brought a sudden, sharp ache to her heart, causing a whimper to pass through her lips. _This isn't happening! Somebody tell me they're not gone!_

As the minutes wore on, with Alexis' Mom doing everything she could to console her upset daughter, the less Alexis began to believe what she was telling herself. If not for the fact that she could hear someone else's voice reaching her as if from some far off point, calling her name over and over, she didn't know how long she might have remained trapped within this delusion (as she would later come to call it).

And yet, when she awoke to yet another different locale than the one she'd started in, Alexis began to wonder if she'd forsaken one dream for another. (For all she knew, she could still be asleep and imagining all this.)

Aware that her tears were flowing freely, Alexis raised one hand to wipe them away, but was surprised when she met with resistance. Opening her eyes fully allowed her to see that she was wearing her space suit and helmet, both seemingly undamaged from the explosion. Either she'd somehow made it out of that tunnel intact, or she was having the most vivid dream.

"Starscream," Alexis whispered, weakly raising herself up from the floor. Taking a look around told her she was in an area that was similar to the corridor she'd been roaming through. However, this place was much more cavernous, and, while it seemed to be of the same consistency as the organic material from the tunnel, there was no sign of the electronics inherent from Cybertron.

The sound of Rad's voice gently calling out her name made Alexis turn to focus on him. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes, which only increased when he saw she'd been crying. Though not a word was spoken between them, Alexis instinctively knew what Rad must be thinking. Looking downwards, she said softly, and was caught off guard when the words caused her heart to start hurting anew, "He's gone… They're both gone."

Though Rad was probably only looking to comfort her when he said he was sorry, it only made her feel worse. Biting her lip to stave off more tears, Alexis sat up, putting one hand to her chest as if that would ward off the pain she was feeling. Despite herself, she couldn't stop the rush of memories that came with this realization, of the countless moments spent in either Starscream's or Starxis' company. Each one hurt more than the one preceding it.

At last, Alexis pounded the floor with one fist, startling Rad by shouting out, "No!" As she followed this by beginning to cry profusely, he leaned in and pulled her close, for lack of what else he could possibly do given the situation.

Ironically, it took the sound of Carlos' voice to inspire Alexis to pull herself together. "Uh, guys… I hate to interrupt, but… Where the heck are we?"

At those words, Alexis lifted her head and began to look around in greater detail, briefly hating that she couldn't readily dry her eyes. After a moment, she could only answer with, "I don't know… Well, here's a better question -- how did we get here, wherever here is?"

Rad got to his feet, reaching out a hand to help Alexis up. "The only way to find that out may be by exploring." When she made no move, he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed… If you're not up to joining us…"

Alexis looked up at him in silence for a few seconds, then reached for his hand. Once she was on her feet, she wrapped both arms tightly around herself as if trying to keep her grief contained. "I'll be fine," she said firmly, even though she wasn't sure she really believed it. Nevertheless, she followed Rad and Carlos' lead as they moved off

And yet, it felt like she'd stepped right into another nightmare, the moment she and the boys rounded the corner and discovered the colossal Tidal Wave standing right in front of them. So startled she was that, when she stumbled back, she wound up flat on her behind. For a few seconds, she could only scoot away from the giant Decepticon in a fright, until her mind registered that he wasn't moving.

The longer Alexis and the boys stared at Tidal Wave, the more they began to see that something was wrong. For one thing, the enormous Transformer was propped against one wall of the corridor (angled in such a way that he was facing them), and the fact that his head was drooping and his optics weren't lit up suggested he wasn't even conscious.

The next thing they noticed was that Tidal Wave seemed to be "grafted" into the wall. The organic material, impossible as the prospect was, appeared to be fused with his metal frame; in some areas, it even looked like Tidal Wave's chassis was being consumed by the biological tentacles surrounding him.

Alexis was the first to voice what was on the minds of the three kids. "Is he dead? What happened to him?!" The last they had seen of the giant bot, he was still very much alive and kicking.

Rad shook his head. "I don't know, Alexis." A pause, then, "Come on, let's keep moving…"

The nightmare they were in seemed to get worse as they continued down the corridors. They stumbled upon Scavenger and a Decepticon soldier they had never seen before after about walking another five hundred feet, in the exact same state as Tidal Wave, if not more severe. Around the next bend was Sideswipe, his form almost unrecognizable as he had been almost completely absorbed within the wall.

The chamber that Rad, Carlos, and Alexis stumbled into next almost defeated them. With heavy hearts, they let their gazes drift among the countless bodies trapped within the walls and even the ceiling. It was hard to determine just how many of the Transformers (Autobot and Decepticon alike) were entombed here, but all of them were showing varying degrees of decay.

"How could this have happened?" Carlos asked, in complete shock, even as his eyes came to rest on Megatron on the left wall. It seemed strange to see the Decepticon leader so silent and still for a change. "Tell me this isn't real!"

Rad turned his gaze from the ceiling, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to banish the sight of Optimus' lifeless form from his mind. When he opened them again, he almost immediately wished he hadn't. Feeling sick, he said quietly, "We're in the future."

Both Alexis and Carlos turned to look at Rad questionably, then followed his gaze. What they saw instantly convinced them that their friend had to be right, and made them feel equally nauseous. Carlos even dropped to his knees and put one hand against the floor, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself.

Five sets of what could only be human skeletons were laid out not far away from where the horrified kids were standing.

"We're in the future," Rad repeated. "And from the looks of things, Unicron's killed us all…"

They might have continued to believe this, had not a soft groan reached their ears from the far end of the cavern. Instantly, Carlos was climbing to his feet, once his eyes alighted on a familiar form. "Hot Shot!" he yelled out, running towards the only bot who seemed to be left alive here.

Rad was quick to follow suit, but Alexis hesitated, her gaze reluctantly drawn to Unicron's many victims. It didn't take her long to search through the sea of faces, desperate to find the one she most wanted to see. Her hopes were soon dashed, once she confirmed that Starscream (or Thrust, for that matter) was nowhere to be found here.

Oddly enough, this brought another ache to her heart. There could be only two explanations for this. 1) Either Starscream had escaped the devastation that Unicron had wrought, or 2) , much as she hated to admit it, he hadn't survived being shot by Thrust. Dejected, she looked downwards, and would have surrendered to her grief once more had something strange about this situation hit her. With wide eyes, Alexis turned back to look towards the ceiling, soon confirming what she'd barely noticed the first time around.

Not one of the Mini-Cons was present in this tomb!

After a moment spent pondering this, Alexis hurried after Rad and Carlos, coming to a halt just a few feet away from where Hot Shot was. Unlike the other Transformers, he was laid out flat on his back, atop some sort of twisted organic pyre. At first, the fact that Carlos kept calling out his name and getting no response made the three kids fear he might be dead too.

But then, Hot Shot turned his head in their direction, which was punctuated by the grinding of badly-oiled gears, and the kids could see that his optics were very badly lit. When he spoke, it was in a tired voice. "Who's there?" When they didn't answer right away, he went on with, "Please say I'm not alone… I don't want to be alone."

Carlos tilted his head up a notch. "You're not alone, big guy," he said in his most reassuring tone. "We're here."

Hot Shot's optics brightened ever so slightly, perhaps so he could focus on them better. However, his response caught them off guard. "Who are you?" Rad, Carlos, and Alexis exchanged glances, each of them wondering how he could not recognize them. Hot Shot seemed not to notice or maybe even care that they were confused, for he continued with, "Never mind… It's good just to have someone to talk to again. I don't know how long it's been since the last few went away."

Alexis took a step forward, saying, "What happened here, Hot Shot? Where are we? Where are the Mini-Cons?" At her words, Rad and Carlos jumped and began to look around; apparently, they'd not readily noticed that the diminutive bots were missing either.

Hot Shot's lips twisted up in a slight scowl. Turning his head so he was looking back up at the ceiling, he said tiredly, "They're gone too… He took them back once the battle was over. And why not? They'd served their purpose." Hot Shot groaned, arching slightly like he was in pain. "We were all being used right from the beginning, and we didn't know it."

"Used by who?" Carlos blurted out. "We don't know what you're talking about!"

Alexis looked down at the floor, blinking rapidly and thinking back to Optimus' statement that the Mini-Cons hadn't come into existence until some time after the war had began. Though she didn't like the idea, Hot Shot's words seemed to be implying Unicron had had a hand in this. Looking back up, she said in a shaky voice, "The Mini-Cons… He created them, didn't he?"

Rad turned to gaze at her curiously. "What…?"

Alexis bit her lip. "Unicron," she said simply. "He made them." This raised much more questions than it actually answered, and Alexis went through them all in her head in quick succession. _Why would Unicron do this? Did he mean to give the two factions something to battle over? If so, why would he want them to keep fighting? And if he's been around that long, why would he wait until now to make his move? Did the fact that the Autobots sent the Mini-Cons away from Cybertron ruin his plans somehow?_

Once her thoughts on the matter ceased, Alexis cast one more look around the "crypt." Though she'd hoped to gain some clues to what she was missing, there were none to be found here.

Hearing Carlos yelling out in alarm made Alexis turn back to gaze at Hot Shot. "No!" she said aloud, seeing that the light in his optics had completely died away and he had grown as still and silent as all the other Transformers in this place.

Rad, Carlos, and Alexis were barely given a chance to mourn Hot Shot's passing before a flash of white light came to fill the entire room, nearly blinding the three children in its intensity. When it cleared, they were startled to find themselves in a completely different locale -- or rather, the one they had started out in.

Alexis quickly looked up and down the corridor, but didn't see any sign of Starscream, Starxis, or even Thrust here. There was not even any sign that the walls had been blemished by the flames. At second glance, there proved to be something just as odd about this scene as the tableau in the future. Spread throughout the tunnel were numerous rounded patches of the same organic material; if Alexis didn't know better, she'd have said they looked like egg sacs.

This assumption didn't seem all that unfounded, as, a moment later, one of the sacs at ground level began to split open. She watched as the sides fell away towards the floor, revealing a familiar tiny bot crouching in its place.

The rest of the "eggs" seemed to be following suit, leaving the three kids to look around in wonder. After a few seconds, Alexis whispered, recalling High Wire's words back on the shuttle, "The birth place of the Mini-Cons…" Much as their journey to the future had confused her, she was even more astounded by the revelation that they now seemed to be in the past.

When enough of the diminutive bots had been released from the organic pods, every single one of them rose to their feet and began to march. Here, Alexis noticed something wrong with them -- not one set of optics was lit up, no matter which face she looked at. Typically, this should have been impossible; they shouldn't even be moving if there was no indication they were even conscious.

She was quick to voice this to Rad and Carlos; the former came up with an alarming response to this. "They're nothing more than drones," Rad said, looking fully bewildered even as he voiced this. "If what Hot Shot -- future Hot Shot, that is -- said was true, then Unicron would have created the Mini-Cons simply to do his bidding. He wouldn't have wanted them to have minds of their own."

Carlos looked over at Rad, running one hand through his hair. "Then how did they turn out that way?" he started to say, only to find that his friend's attention had been grabbed by something.

Rad blinked once as he spotted a familiar form among the sea of tiny robots. Without a second thought, he began to run after High Wire, temporarily forgetting just where they were. Calling out the bot's name, he simultaneously reached for his friend's shoulder.

Surprisingly, this was sufficient to make High Wire stop and turn, though his optics were clearly as dark as those of the other Mini-Cons. For a moment, the tiny bot just stood and faced Rad, though offered no other response to indicate that he was just as much a drone as his many brothers.

After a long moment, High Wire turned back around and continued walking; it seemed that he and the other Mini-Cons were only intent on making their way to Cybertron's surface. Dejected, Rad watched his friend march off, barely aware that Alexis and Carlos had come to stand at his side.

Throwing a glance at the equally mindless Sureshock and Grindor as they too shuffled by, Alexis said, "I'm sorry, Rad. I know this is the last way you wanted to see them…"

Rad bowed his head, thinking this through. After a long while, he said quietly, "This can't be how it turns out… We had to have been brought here to witness this for a reason." He looked up at Alexis. "I refuse to just leave it this way." With that, he took off running after High Wire once more, ignoring the protests of his two human friends.

The instant that he had the Mini-Con in sight, Rad began yelling out, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't wasting his time. "High Wire, you have to listen to me! I need you to fight it! You can't let Unicron control you like this!"

There was no indication that the words were having any effect, but Rad didn't let that deter him. "I know that you and the others don't want to be anyone's slaves, High Wire! That's why you were so grateful to the Autobots for helping you escape Cybertron!" Rad paused, then went on with, "You have to get off this planet, or you'll never be free, High Wire!"

Miraculously, High Wire stopped in his tracks after a few seconds, as the residual echo of Rad's words died away. Startled, Rad came to a halt just behind the diminutive bot, tentatively saying his name. Both of them subsequently remained frozen in place for so long that it allowed Carlos and Alexis to catch up once more, though they too were struck silent by this display.

Following an indeterminate amount of time, the small gray bot finally turned to face them, and the three kids were slightly startled to see that High Wire's white optics were brightly lit this time. Rad, in particular, was caught off guard; he'd not been sure how good his chances were to influence this outcome.

High Wire tilted his head to one side, appearing curious as he beeped out a single sentence: --Who am I?--

Rad hesitated, wondering if this was a normal for a bot who had just been born and become self-aware? Perhaps so, given the way the Mini-Con was staring at him so intently. Quietly, he spoke High Wire's name. Almost instantly, this caused the room to become enveloped by another white flash.

When she found herself looking up at Starscream and Thrust, and became aware that Starxis was once more at her side, nudging one of her hands with his furry little head, Alexis wanted to weep with relief. She didn't understand how this was possible, but somehow time had been rewinded, to a point before the two Transformers had even been alerted to the fact that she and the boys were present.

Lightly biting her lip, Alexis turned her gaze towards Starscream, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she drank in the sight of him. After confirming that this wasn't a dream by pinching her arm, she thanked God that she'd been given a second chance.

She had no intention of wasting it.

Knowing that it wouldn't be long before Thrust and Starscream became aware that they had an audience, Alexis kneeled down, projecting a mental command to Starxis what to do. With an answering chirp, the youngling began to move forward.

As before, the next twenty seconds seemed to pass by with painstaking slowness, though the outcome was much more positive. Thrust saw Starxis coming at him out of the corner of his optic and, turning slightly, instinctively raised his right arm. He proved to be quicker than the youngling and successfully deflected the little guy before he got too close.

Fortunately, the few seconds in which Thrust was distracted allowed Starscream enough time to move in, though he did throw a startled glance in Alexis' direction. Before Thrust could recover, Starscream grabbed onto the guy's right arm, the one holding the Blaster, in an attempt to get the gun away from him.

Somehow, the struggle between the two large bots wound up with the Blaster being aimed at the ceiling of the cave when it was fired (this time, it had to have been by accident). The laser blast tore through the many levels between their location and Cybertron's surface, simultaneously alerting Hot Shot and Wheeljack (three stories above) when the beam missed them by mere inches.

Starscream's only thought, as the roof of the corridor began to collapse, was to ensure the safety of the kids and Starxis. Though he did throw a brief glance in Thrust's direction as the coward ran off squealing, Starscream still hurried over to Alexis, Rad, and Carlos, kneeling down and cupping his hands together several feet above them, sufficiently shielding them from the falling debris.

It was hard to determine just how long the cave-in lasted, but when it was over, Starscream himself was nearly buried beneath the rubble. It took all of his effort and strength just to shake the massive rocks loose, but manage it he did. With a shaky smile, he dropped his hands to his sides, peering down at Alexis and Starxis to be sure they were alright.

Starscream barely acknowledged that Alexis had tears in her eyes and was looking at him strangely before he turned away, his gaze drawn to the tunnel where Thrust had disappeared. _I can't let him get away,_ Starscream thought, knowing that Alexis would undoubtedly pick it up and that she'd understand. In the next instant, he was on his feet, racing off undeterred even though she called after him to wait and pushing aside the thoughts he was getting from her for the moment.

He was a good distance away before he even started processing the disjointed images he'd pulled from her head. Starscream was caught off guard by each revelation, the instant in which Alexis had seen him "die," the implications of what the future held if Unicron was not stopped, and the origin of the Mini-Cons. Yet, not one of these threw Starscream nearly enough, or cause him to stop in his tracks, as the last thought did.

Once the enormity of it hit him, he turned to look back the way he'd come with an overwhelming sense of bewilderment. What stopped him from backtracking and returning to Alexis' side was the prospect of the uncertain future. He couldn't just abandon his pursuit of Thrust, _especially _if it meant that he and his fellow Transformers could fall victim to Unicron.

Reluctantly, Starscream continued the chase, though his thoughts kept periodically returning to a single burning question as he moved further into the depths.

_She loves me?!_


	12. Out In the Open

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Chapter Twelve

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers; Hasbro does._

_Author's Notes: Hard to believe I actually got through this chapter. It's hard to tell just which part was the most difficult to write. Might have been stretching things a little with Alexis' tirade in the final paragraphs, but I'll let you all judge for yourselves._

_Thanks to everyone who's left feedback thus far. It is much appreciated. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

Whatever disappointment Alexis felt over the fact that Starscream couldn't stick around (and she didn't care how selfish she was being about not wanting to let him out of her sight), it was cast away when Starxis gently nuzzled her. Without a second thought, she leaned over and gave the youngling a big hug. "I love you," she whispered against the little guy's pelt, warming when he gave an answering chirp; she was just as overjoyed that Starxis was still alive too.

Rad, on the other hand, was more concerned with the journey into the past and future, and the revelations that had come with both. Though he spared Alexis and Starxis a sympathetic look, he was all business when he turned to look at High Wire. It didn't take a genius to assume that the Mini-Con had something to do with what they had just gone through, considering how adamant High Wire had been that there was something they "had to see."

Rad had known that the Mini-Cons were capable of many things, but he had never expected that allowing others to travel through time was included anywhere on that list. Of all the things he could have said, he elected to start with, "Is it true, High Wire? Was Unicron the one who created you and the other Mini-Cons?"

After a brief moment, High Wire nodded. "I thank you for helping to free us from his control, Rad… Now, all is as it should be."

Rad put one hand to his head, reeling with thoughts of the paradox that this implied before deciding that he didn't want to spend too much time dwelling on it. He'd likely end up with a headache if he did. "What we saw… Was that really the future?"

"Only one possibility among many. Nothing is set in stone," High Wire said, the answer putting Rad very much at ease. "It can be changed."

"Why wouldn't you tell us before this, about where you came from?"

High Wire tilted his head downwards. "Our origins had been forgotten until Unicron began to awaken," he replied. "The more aware he becomes, the more we begin to remember and evolve." Looking back up, High Wire added, "You must help us, Rad. We fear becoming enslaved once more."

Rad nodded. He stood poised to ask more about Unicron when the sound of pounding footsteps reached him, sounding like they were coming his way. Anxiously, he looked towards Carlos and Alexis, wondering if they should be making a run for it, until they saw just who was approaching.

Standing at the edge of the new opening in the ceiling, Hot Shot and Wheeljack were beyond surprised when they saw the kids were down here. It hadn't taken either of them too long to pinpoint where they should be headed, given the gaping holes left on each level from when the Blaster had been fired. However, it didn't take Hot Shot long to recover, as he surveyed the damage left in the beam's wake. "Is everyone okay?"

Rad nodded, watching as the two Transformers carefully leapt down from the overhang. When questioned, he quickly filled them in on everything that had just transpired. Without giving Hot Shot and Wheeljack time to fully absorb the revelations learned from the kids' travel through the past and future, Rad pointed to a nearby tunnel. "Thrust and Starscream went down that way. We have to hurry if we're going to catch them."

"Whoa," Hot Shot stated, holding up his hands in a gesture for Rad to slow down. "What do you mean, 'we?' If you think you're coming with us…"

Carlos jumped in before Hot Shot could finish the thought. "You have to let us tag along, man!" He turned to look at the three small bots behind him. "If what High Wire says is true, then Unicron could easily take control of the Mini-Cons that make up the Shield and Blaster. Rad may be our best chance of awakening them if Unicron turns them back into his slaves."

Having listened to the conversation, Alexis looked up, though she was still clinging fiercely to Starxis. "Carlos is right," she said. "And we don't have much time to argue the point. Thrust could be getting away even as we speak." Noticing that Hot Shot still looked reluctant, she added, "Whatever lies ahead, I'm certain that the Mini-Cons and Starxis will be able to protect us."

With a sigh, Hot Shot moved to detach his comlink and set it to broadcast a video feed, lodging it in the wall so that all occupants in the chamber could be seen. "We'll see what Optimus has to say," he said simply, feeling this was too big a decision to make on his own.

While the debate between Hot Shot, Wheeljack, and the Autobot's leader was going on, Rad took a step back, turning his gaze towards Alexis. After a moment, he moved to seat himself across from her, catching her attention by saying, "In case you're worried, I'm sure Starscream will be okay. Distractions aside, he can pretty much take care of himself. Thrust won't get the better of him again."

Alexis looked over at Rad, her eyes shining with gratitude. "Thank you," she said softly, appreciating his effort to make her feel better.

Rad hesitated, keeping his attention fully focused on her. "You're in love with him," he said, the matter of fact tone making her look at him sharply, completely bewildered. After a slight pause, he continued, "I saw your face, when you realized Starscream was still alive, that you hadn't lost him after all. I'm no expert on the subject, but I know enough to recognize it for what it is."

Alexis cast her eyes downward, lightly biting her lip, but offered up no denial of this. After a minute of silence, she answered with, "Gives a whole new meaning to impossible, doesn't it?" She paused, then gave a slight groan. "God, what am I thinking?! True or not, there's no way this could even work! For one thing, he's forty feet taller than I am!"

Rad shook his head. "That didn't stop any of us from becoming friends with the Autobots, Alexis," he said softly. "Why should this be any different? I'll admit, it's rather unorthodox, but… No matter what becomes of this, you shouldn't deny what your heart tells you."

Alexis let out a deep breath, letting his words put her at ease. Looking across at him and gently stroking Starxis' head, she answered, "Thank you."

By this point, and for whatever reason, Optimus had given his approval for the kids to accompany Hot Shot and Wheeljack deeper into the caves, though he did make Hot Shot swear that he wouldn't let any harm come to them. "In the meantime," Optimus stated before the transmission ended, "I'm going to send Jetfire your way to provide assistance."

With that, the mismatched group was shortly on their way, following the trail wherever it would lead them…

Catching up with Thrust was almost no challenge; actually detaining him was a different matter. The tactician was proving to be faster than Starscream had given him credit for; it was all the latter could do just to keep pace with him. Just as before, the chase was proving to be extremely frustrating, as the two bots wound their way through the endless tunnels.

The last thing Starscream would have expected, however, when he wound his way around a bend in the corridor was to see Thrust literally disappear _through_ what otherwise appeared to be a dead end. For a brief moment, this caused the jet to stop in his tracks, unsure of what he was seeing.

Tentatively, Starscream stepped forward, reaching out to touch the wall and was startled when his hand actually phased through it as if it wasn't quite there. Either he was looking at a very convincing illusion that the tunnel ended here, or a warp gate had been placed at this spot that led to an altogether different location. After a moment's thought, Starscream decided the latter option was more likely. It made more sense for Unicron's headquarters to be located elsewhere.

Sighing, Starscream activated his comlink to relay a message to Hot Shot. After informing his comrade that following the corridor from where he'd left the kids would lead straight to his current location, Starscream announced that he was going in, that he'd only be wasting time by waiting for the others to catch up.

Feeling nervous at the prospect of coming face to face with this new enemy, Starscream released the three Mini-Cons who'd been sequestered within his cockpit throughout the whole chase, requesting them to combine once more into the Star Saber. Though his view of Alexis' memories told him that Unicron was the true master of the diminutive bots, it was also true that the Mini-Cons desired to rebel against him. Would that not keep them from surrendering to Unicron's control?

Starscream surely hoped so, or else he'd be in big trouble.

Without a second thought, Starscream stepped fully into the portal, mentally preparing himself for whatever he'd find on the other side. And yet, the fact that he landed right in the middle of the very same cavern that Alexis had seen in her "vision" of the future only served to unnerve him slightly. This caused him to instantly regret the decision, but attempting to backtrack proved fruitless. Apparently, the gate only worked one way.

Subsequently, Starscream began to look around, even as he moved further into the cave. He wasn't given much time to peruse his surroundings, though he did question out loud just what this place was, before a voice off to his right caught his attention. "Welcome, Starscream… Glad you could make it."

Starscream looked towards the voice's owner, his optics narrowing as he did so. "I would say it's good to see you too, Sideways, but we both know I'd be lying," he said sardonically. The sound of movement behind him made Starscream turn briefly to see that Thrust was here as well, and he repositioned himself in a way that he'd be able to keep both adversaries in sight. Though neither gave any indication that they were going to attack, he still remained on edge.

After the confrontation in the tunnels beneath Cybertron, Starscream wouldn't have expected Thrust to be brave enough to be in close proximity to him. Perhaps the traitor felt more confident now that Sideways was present. This too added to the trepidation that Starscream felt about coming here -- had he made a terrible mistake after all?

"I suppose that's fair enough," Sideways responded with a dry laugh. "Still, I thank you for bringing the Star Saber with you. Saves us the trouble of having to fetch it on our own." He reached out with one hand, and Starscream was caught off guard when the Saber was mysteriously wrenched from his hand, flying across the cavern to rest in Sideways' grip.

Quickly, Starscream reached for his own sword, expecting an attack but surprised when neither of his opponents moved. After an instant, he called out the names of the three Mini-Cons that made up the weapon, fully expecting them to respond and/or return to his side.

This earned another laugh from Sideways. "You're a fool, Starscream," he mocked. "The Mini-Cons belong to Unicron now… And, frankly, they recognize their true master when they see him."

Starscream couldn't have been more puzzled by this claim. "Am I to take that as you saying that you and Unicron are one and the same, Sideways?"

"Guess again," the rogue bot replied, more than likely smiling smugly beneath his faceplate. "But, I will tell you that Unicron is very close by." Sideways shifted his weight, then went on with, "I'd arrange a meeting, but I'm afraid the one I serve is indisposed at the moment… Nevertheless, I'm inclined to think he'd greatly favor the one who aided him in many ways."

Off of the look Starscream gave him, Sideways said, "Big surprise, isn't it? Don't you worry, my friend. Much of what you did in Unicron's name, you were merely manipulated into doing. And don't bother wracking your brain over what that was; the significance would be lost on you as it is." A pause, then, "But I digress. I simply ask that you consider joining us -- the human and your pet as well, if you so wish. I'm sure some arrangement can be reached where they're concerned."

For the first time since Starscream had landed in the middle of this mess, Thrust spoke. "I'd do it if I were you. You'll not get another opportunity like this."

Starscream's optics narrowed to mere slits. _What is it with these two?!_ he thought furiously. _Do they think me so weak-minded that I can be easily swayed?! Granted, they've both been able to do so in the past, but those were very different circumstances!_ Adopting a fighting stance but wary of the fact that either of his two adversaries could easily take him down with the Saber or Blaster, he said aloud, "Stop playing games, Sideways! Unlike some," --he turned to look at Thrust-- "I can't be bought!"

Sideways gave a brief laugh, then lifted one arm so his gun attachment was pointed at the ceiling. "Somehow, I thought you might say that," he responded. There was a moment of silence, and Starscream's attention was drawn to the roof of the cave when he saw something moving in the shadows. By the time he identified the multitude of bot spiders, parasitical-like machines that feasted on steel, that were swarming around the barrel of Sideways' gun, the rogue Transformer was speaking once more. "It's been nice knowing you, but now it's time to say goodbye!"

With that, Sideways aimed his gun at Starscream, but with no intention of firing. As if they were ordered, the bot spiders followed suit, soon flocking around the startled jet and making him wish he'd never set foot in this place. There was no doubt, as the first few spiders began biting into his frame, that he was completely out of his element here…

Back in the Autobots' shuttle on Cybertron, Sideswipe was watching the security monitors with an air of anxiety. It had been bad enough learning that his "bro," Hot Shot, had undertaken such a dangerous mission as infiltrating the Decepticon's stronghold, but things had certainly been spiraling from there. Not long ago, a message had been received by the Autobots, by Megatron of all bots, to arrange a "gathering" between both factions. The "unofficial" story (Sideswipe would only believe it when he saw actual evidence of it) was that the Decepticon leader was amenable to the idea of an alliance and wanted only to get the ball rolling.

Optimus had been quick to head out to the meeting place with everyone currently accounted for, save for Jetfire (who had been dispatched to aid Hot Shot and Starscream) and Sideswipe. Though the naïve bot who'd been left to guard the shuttle was deeply nervous, the fact that Fred and Billy were present helped abate some of it. Given that the two human boys were peeved that Rad, Carlos, and Alexis had taken off while they had still been sleeping (and were being rather vocal about it), they were proving to be a good distraction.

Still, Sideswipe was disheartened when he began to see evidence that Megatron's transmission had been nothing more than a ruse. If the display on the security monitors was any indication, it was that the message had been designed only to lead Optimus and the others into an ambush. Both sides were currently engaged in yet another firefight.

Though this display seemed to be enough to get Billy and Fred to quiet down, Sideswipe's primary thought was of radioing for backup. He had just made a move towards the com button when a light on the control panel began flashing, indicating that a homing beacon had just been activated.

Curious, Sideswipe set about determining the location of the beacon and who had initiated it. Though he was elated to see it was from Hot Shot, the setting caught him completely off guard. After a moment, he went for the com button, depressing it with one hand. "Jetfire… If you can hear me, I need you to abandon looking for Hot Shot and Starscream in the Cybertron caves. Odds are that neither one of them is down there anymore."

After a few seconds, Jetfire's curious voice sounded through the speaker on the control panel. "What are you talking about?! Where are they?"

Sideswipe hesitated, wondering just how hard it would be to convince Jetfire of the fact. "You're never going to believe it…"

Alexis and the boys, too, were frightened when they saw just what awaited them on the other side of the warp gate; it was quite unnerving to be in the very same cavern that had become the final resting place for both them and the Transformers in one potential future. Starxis also seemed ill-at-ease, as his initial reaction was to, strangely, look around the whole cavern, hissing and spitting at empty air and making his companions wonder if there was some danger here they weren't seeing.

If the sound of Sideways' laughter and Starscream yelling out as if in pain not reached her, Alexis didn't know how long she might have remained frozen in place. Starxis cast an anxious look at her, but barely waited for her to climb up onto his back before taking off in the direction of the voices. It wasn't long before her friends hurried after her.

Having just stabbed one of the spiders that he'd wrenched away from one shoulder and thrown to the floor, Starscream turned in response to hearing Alexis call out his name. As one or two of the parasites had latched onto his face and nearly claimed one of his optics in the process, he was keeping both arms up protectively by his head for the most part. "Stay back," he called out, fearing (maybe needlessly) that one of the spiders might go for her if she got too close.

Much to Alexis' surprise, this proved sufficient enough to make Starxis halt in his tracks, though the youngling did begin to whine as if he wasn't content to stay put. While Alexis questioned aloud, though talking to herself, what these metallic creatures were, Hot Shot and Wheeljack wasted no time in advancing towards Starscream in the hopes of helping him.

Starscream would have none of that. "Don't worry about me. I can handle these things! Just stop Sideways!" he said hurriedly, nodding his head towards a nearby tunnel to indicate that the rogue bot and Thrust had escaped down that way.

Though Hot Shot was reluctant to adhere to the request, it didn't take much prodding from Wheeljack to convince him. However, they too were hindered as they approached the corridor, as they hadn't counted on Sideways still being close enough to have heard them. Before either of them fully realized it, a second (larger) swarm of bot spiders came flying out of the darkness to greet them.

For a moment, all Alexis could do was stare helplessly at the scene laid out before her, then a glance down at Starxis brought an idea to mind. "Can you help them?" she asked softly; she took the answering cheerful chirp to mean yes. Quickly, she slid off the youngling's back, then turned to watch as Starxis spread his wings and took to flight.

As if inspired by seeing the youngling eliminating the bot spiders with his claws, High Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock moved towards Hot Shot and Wheeljack. The three Mini-Cons then used carefully aimed laser blasts, utilizing one of Wheeljack's guns, to aid the other two Transformers.

When all the parasites that had been attacking him had been taken of, Starscream threw a glance towards his two comrades. What stopped him from going to assist them was that it appeared Starxis and the three Mini-Cons seemed to be doing alright on their own. Seeing that Rad and Carlos had gone to stand near their friends, Starscream turned to look for Alexis and was slightly surprised when he saw she had come to stand a few feet away from him.

Starscream had barely had much time to reflect on the fact that she apparently loved him. Facing her now, he suddenly felt quite nervous and uncertain on what to do. Though he had no doubt she was picking up on his thoughts thanks to Starxis, her reaction caught him off guard.

For a second, Alexis just looked up at him with an unreadable expression, then nodded slightly, a warm smile pulling at her lips. "Just one more idea for you to get used to, I guess," she said. "I take it this is something else you've never experienced before."

With a sigh, Starscream responded, "You'd be right." He paused, scratching at the side of his face and looking so confounded that it almost made her laugh. "Perhaps you could tell me how one usually reacts to something like this. I find myself at something of a loss."

Alexis lightly bit her lip. Tentatively, she said, "I don't have any easy answer for you this time… All I can tell you is that you don't have to force an immediate response, especially since you've barely had time to process it." She paused briefly, gazing up at him in adoration and loving him for his wide-opticed innocence on the matter. "Take your time to think this through. I don't expect anything more than that."

After a split-second, Starscream smiled, put at ease by what she'd had to say. "Thank you," he answered, and would have said more but that all the bot spiders harassing Hot Shot and Wheeljack had also been eliminated by this point. The former was calling for Starscream to get a move on before he and the others (save for Sureshock, Starxis, and Alexis) moved off down the tunnel in pursuit of Sideways and Thrust.

The youngling had returned to Alexis' side by this point, and she was quick to climb up onto his back. After some minor prodding, Sureshock hopped on board behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as a means of holding on. An instant later, Starxis had taken to flight once more, hovering next to Starscream as if waiting for the bot to move.

With a sigh, Starscream turned to walk after Hot Shot and Wheeljack, slightly pleased to see Starxis flying after him at a slow, steady pace. After a minute, Alexis initiated a conversation. "Do you have any clue on what Sideways, or Unicron, for that matter, wants with the Mini-Con weapons?"

Starscream shook his head, his thoughts cluing her in on the fact that the Saber had been taken too. "Your guess is as good as mine. It can't be anything good though, which is why we have to stop Unicron from laying his hands on them."

Alexis bowed her head. "Strange as it sounds, I can't wait to see what this Unicron looks like. It'd be interesting to see just who we're up against, don't you think?" She looked around at the organic walls, recalling once more her vision of the future. "Where do you think we are, by the way? I hope that, whatever this place is, it's not too far from Cybertron."

Starscream hesitated; he hadn't considered that aspect. He, too, hoped that they were still in the vicinity of the Transformers' home planet. Otherwise, it was going to be a long journey getting back there. Finally, he reasoned, "If this is Unicron's base of operations, then that must mean we're en route to Cybertron in any case… It doesn't feel like we're in motion or traveling through outer space right now, but that hardly means anything."

Alexis nodded in agreement, shifting her gaze to look further down the corridor and seeing that their companions were a good distance ahead of them. "We'd better pick up the pace," she noted. "If we keep going at this rate, we're going to lose sight of the others soon."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Starscream stumbled slightly, his balance thrown off by the fact that a sudden tremor had passed through the corridor. Before he could fully regain his equilibrium, the tunnel abruptly came alive as a number of organic tentacles suddenly sprouted from the nearby walls, reaching towards him and his companions. Starscream threw a quick glance in Hot Shot and Wheeljack's direction to see they were in a similar predicament, before swiping at the questing appendages with his sword.

The fight was over in an instant, as it didn't take long to slice through all the tentacles. However, this gave way to something even more dangerous. As Starscream viewed the segments that had dropped to the floor, he saw that some sort of viscous purple fluid was welling up from the floor, in the space dividing him from the other two Transformers. He didn't have to wait long to figure out what he was seeing, as the liquid reached the fallen tentacles and began to dissolve them with a sharp hiss.

Starscream quickly took a few steps backward, intent on keeping away from the acid-like substance. A few yells from further down the tunnel drew his attention, and he looked to see that Hot Shot and Wheeljack were running the other way, with Rad, Carlos, High Wire, and Grindor in tow.

Seeing that the acid was creeping closer and didn't show any signs of stopping, Starscream moved to backtrack the way he'd come. Starxis followed automatically, keeping pace with the jet even though the latter was running for it. However, they didn't get far when the wall in front of them suddenly closed, the biological panels sliding together seamlessly and blocking off their exit.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Starscream wasted no time in laying one hand against the now-solid enclosure, pressing against it as hard as he could in the hopes of either shattering it or getting it to open back up involuntarily. It only took a few seconds to decide it was fruitless, and he turned to look back at the rapidly approaching wave. For such a gelatinous fluid, this acid was sure spreading fast.

Hearing Alexis call out his name anxiously made Starscream glance at her. He would have laughed at her obvious fear for his safety (had she actually forgotten he was capable of flight?) had the situation not been so serious. Facing forward, it didn't take him long to assess that, even though it would be a tight fit, he would be able to fly out of here without incident.

Once he was airborne, Starscream actually found himself following Starxis' lead. The youngling had taken off down the tunnel shortly after the jet had lifted off the ground, weaving his way through the corridors so quickly that Starscream assumed he knew where he was going. At Alexis' behest, he then activated his comlink, sending a message out to his fellow Transformers to get their current status and ask if they'd made any progress in getting to Sideways and Thrust.

The answer was somewhat disheartening, as Hot Shot responded with, "Wheeljack and I are being blocked off at every turn. I'm guessing that Sideways -- maybe Unicron -- is trying his best to steer us away from wherever their hub of operations is… At this point, I think we may be better off trying to find a way out. We can always come back with reinforcements."

Starscream nodded even though Hot Shot wasn't around to see it. "Agreed," he answered. "I'll see you on the outside."

Trailing Starxis allowed Starscream to find his way out of this maze in no time, but he was totally disarmed once he looked around and figured out just where he and others had been transported to. Though he was briefly distracted when the youngling began wheezing in the thin atmosphere, inspiring Starscream to secure Starxis within his cockpit, he still looked up at the metallic planet in the distance in pure disbelief.

_Unicron has been stationed on Cybertron's moon this whole time?! _Starscream thought, holding Alexis and Sureshock gently against his chest. He might have kept staring indefinitely had the ground beneath his feet not started shaking. It was subtle at first, but the longer it continued and grew in strength, the more he began to realize that something was wrong here.

Starscream launched himself away from the moon's surface, his trepidation growing when he saw that the ground was being torn apart, large chunks of it crumbling and disappearing down into several growing crevasses. At about this same time, Hot Shot and Wheeljack (respectively holding onto a pair of human boys or Mini-Cons) emerged from a newly-formed hole nearby, and it didn't take much for their expressions to melt into the same one Starscream was wearing.

Tilting her head to look up at the jet, Alexis couldn't help but ask him what was happening, disturbed when he said he didn't have an answer for her. Feeling suddenly helpless, Starscream threw a glance at the two ground-based Transformers. Neither of them was equipped to fly like he was, and there was no way he'd be able to aid them in getting away from here while taking care of Alexis at the same time.

A moment later, Starscream found that he needn't have worried. It was hard to say who was most surprised to see Jetfire soaring in to lend a hand. Offering a quick explanation on what had drawn him to Cybertron's moon, Jetfire grasped Hot Shot and Wheeljack each by one upraised hand, lifting them away from the surface while cracking a joke in regards to their weights.

None of them had gotten very far before Jetfire called everyone's attention to a further strange phenomena. This had Starscream rotating in mid air, and Hot Shot and Wheeljack twisted around as best they could to focus on the moon. Much to their shock, something was rising from the newly-formed chasms, moving up and outwards until it -- or rather, they -- became identifiable as two gigantic metal horns.

When the two objects came to a stop, the first thought that entered Alexis' mind was that they looked like a set of pincers like one might find on a carpenter ant. Being able to hear her musings, Starscream looked down at her for a split second, then back at the display in front of him. After a few seconds, he abruptly said, wondering how he could have been so blind, "We had it all wrong."

Three sets of optics swiveled round to look at Starscream; the jet was so dazed that he was unsure of which of them asked, "What's that?" However, he wasn't so far gone that he was incapable of answering.

"Unicron hasn't been hiding on the moon… He _is _the moon!"

Startled by this claim, the other three Transformers looked towards the giant pincers as if hoping to find something to dispute it. Alexis was the first to absorb the enormity of this truth, as she breathed, "No way…"

And yet, she could deny it, given everything she'd seen thus far. It certainly explained her view of the future to some degree and why the interior of the moon consisted of a wholly biological material. Perhaps the crust, then, was nothing more than a means of conceal Unicron's identity.

With a sinking feeling, Alexis let her gaze wash over the visible surface of the "moon." The diameter alone gave her a fairly good view of just what they were up against.

Grimly, she said, her mood shared by those around her, "And I thought Tidal Wave was huge…"

Once Starscream shook off the stupor that had overtaken him, he was the first to say they needed to get back to Cybertron. Near as he could tell, Unicron had made no further move past the emergence of the horns; perhaps Sideways' comment about his master being "incapacitated" wasn't entirely false.

En route, Jetfire informed his companions of the skirmish that was transpiring between Optimus and Megatron, and the available soldiers stationed under both. As they came in for a landing on a building safely removed from the battlefield but still near enough that they had a clear view, it became apparent that the combatants (on the Decepticon's side, at least) were too focused on fighting to have taken notice of what was occurring above their heads.

Once her gaze locked on the two faction leaders, Alexis (having been set down on the ledge of the oversized building next to Rad and Carlos) was dismayed to see that Optimus was losing the battle; Megatron had him down on his knees and was doing his best to deliver a fatal blow with the sword he held with both fists. Optimus was only just holding the blade at bay between his bare hands, but it wouldn't last given that Megatron had the advantage.

"Jetfire," Alexis said abruptly, turning to look at the Autobot at question even as he focused on her. "You have to stop them!"

"I can't," Jetfire said, going on to offer an explanation off of the look she gave him. "Tidal Wave would see me coming in no time, and he could easily intercept me. And that's if one of the other Decepticons doesn't shoot me out of the sky first."

Desperately, Alexis turned to look at the one other bot who might be able to do something. "Wheeljack?"

He shook his head after a moment, disappointing her further. "Megatron would kill me if I interfered with this, especially if it results in the Autobots getting away."

Focusing back on Optimus and Megatron, Alexis was quick to see that they were running out of time. However, the last thing she, or any of her companions, expected to feel at this point was an insurmountable rush of anger. "Well, then what is it going to take?!" she screamed out, startling all those around her. "Tell me what we _can _do to stop this!"

Starscream took a step towards the ranting girl, laying one hand on the ledge next to her. "Alexis," he started, only to be shocked into silence by the way she whirled to face him.

"Starscream, don't!" she answered furiously, glancing briefly at the youngling perched on his shoulder. Crossing her arms, Alexis went on with, "I have seen what awaits us if Unicron wins! If this alliance is the one thing that gives us an edge and prevents that future from coming to pass, then we need to convince Megatron to see things our way!"

"Short of putting ourselves in harm's way, there's nothing we can do, Alexis," Starscream said gently. "I don't like this any more than you do, but Megatron is not someone you can reason with on even terms. He's hotheaded and he loves fighting too much for that."

Alexis snorted. "Wouldn't mind having a shot at it," she said derisively. "I wish there were a way to meet with Megatron one on one and get him to agree to this without worrying he might kill me." She stood poised to say more, but was stopped when a loud chirp suddenly sounded through the air.

Startled, Alexis turned to look at Starxis, noting that the youngling was gazing back at her intently, his green eyes glowing with a strange iridescent light. In the next instant, her companions were caught off guard when her body went limp and she started to fall to the right.

Starscream was quicker, as he maneuvered his hand to catch Alexis before she hit the ground, calling her name in alarm. For a moment, the only thing he could do was gaze at her, his optics darkened with worry, until some shouts from down on the battlefield drew his attention.

Starscream barely registered that Megatron had apparently also fallen into what appeared to be an unconscious state before the equally-aware Demolisher rushed to his leader's aid, taking a wild shot at Optimus on the off chance that the Autobot leader was looking to take advantage of this turn of events. As Starscream watched, Demolisher raced to Megatron's side; not long after that, the two Decepticons had warped away, more than likely back to their headquarters.

Completely flabbergasted, Starscream looked back at Alexis for a brief moment, then turned his gaze to Starxis, thinking, _What in the world just happened…?_

_Author's Notes: Was planning to include a scene between Alexis and Megatron to round out this installment, but figured that that deserves a chapter all it's own. Consquently, this story has now been extended to 17 chapters instead of 16._

_Believe it or not, I had it planned from the beginning that Alexis would be granted a wish as well (will explain how that's possible in the next installment), but you wouldn't believe just how many variations the idea went through up to this point._

_Hope you enjoyed this latest update, and promise to have the next one out soon. :)_


	13. Time Out

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Chapter Thirteen

The reason behind the theft of the Saber, Shield, and Blaster was quite simple. As Sideways had told Thrust, the weapons had been created for more than one purpose. It seemed that Unicron had imbued them with the power needed to fully revive him from what Sideways was calling a dormant state.

While Thrust didn't understand the exact mechanics of this, he was disappointed to see that, despite an initial burst of power, Unicron had shown no signs of coming to life. Throwing a glance at the weapons that had been lodged in the floor (of what Thrust understood was the enormous chamber housing Unicron's heart), which were now wrapped in organic tentacles that had sprouted from beneath them, the tactician couldn't help but question this.

Seated on a nearby "ridge," Sideways was looking remarkably patient. "Calm yourself, my friend," he said. "You forget that Unicron has been in stasis for millions of years. His awakening wasn't going to be instantaneous, but it will be coming. Even now, he is drawing power from the weapons he created."

"But either the Autobots or Decepticons could come after us in the meantime," Thrust protested. "Are you not worried they might put a stop to this?"

Sideways looked up, a smug look displayed in his optics. "You need not concern yourself with any of them. Odds are that they'll remain too wrapped up in their petty arguments to organize an offensive… Mark my words. In a few hours time, you will start to see that we will be the victors at the end of the day…"

For a few minutes after Alexis had seemingly fainted, Wheeljack had watched from the sidelines as the Autobots regrouped from the abbreviated fight. He barely comprehended what had just occurred, but knew that the girl's wish had somehow caused all this. Given that her well-being had become the Autobots' primary focus (and that Unicron seemed to be inert for the time being), Wheeljack slipped away from the group unnoticed.

And yet, when he stepped from the Warp Gate platform back in the Decepticons' stronghold, it was all Wheeljack could do to dodge questions from Demolisher on where he'd been. Though he admitted to having been in pursuit of Thrust but failed to catch the traitor, Wheeljack refrained from saying who he'd been with.

Throwing a glance at the "comatose" Megatron, who'd been positioned in his throne up on the dais, Wheeljack decided also that he'd not say anything about what had caused this. Doing so would only serve to confuse the other Decepticons and might even drive them into doing something rash in order to force Megatron to snap out of his current state. _It would be better to let this girl do what she has to, _Wheeljack thought. _Hopefully, she'll be able to succeed where the rest of us have failed._

But until then, the waiting and watching as Demolisher and Tidal Wave (Cyclonus was, as ever, too lost in whatever thoughts passed through his mind to worry about anything) fretted over Megatron's welfare was surely going to be eating away at him…

It was like being inside a very vivid dream, the kind where you knew where you were asleep and imagining what you were seeing. Still, Alexis couldn't have been more perplexed by her surroundings. She looked all around, identifying this place as the surveillance room back in the Autobots' base on Earth and that she was standing on top of one of the counters. Yet, it was completely sealed; there didn't seem to be any doors leading in or out of this area.

When she caught sight of Megatron on the opposite side of the room, Alexis nearly screamed. For an instant, it seemed he was just as bewildered as she was, and he too was looking around as if distrusting what he was seeing. Then, he noticed that she was present, and his red optics narrowed, giving him a quite menacing expression. "You…" he said in a dangerous tone.

Alexis took a step backwards, then another, subsequently losing her balance as she tripped over something on the counter behind her. An instant later, Megatron, looking downright livid, had closed the distance between them and was reaching for her with one hand.

Alexis gave a short scream, closing her eyes and so fearful of him that she didn't immediately realize that he'd failed to grab her. Looking up at him with wide eyes, she found that Megatron was staring at his closed fist in confusion. This didn't last long before he tried seizing her once more, and Alexis was caught off guard when his hand phased right through her, as if it (or perhaps, she) was completely insubstantial.

Alexis bowed her head, her mind racing as she suddenly recalled the wish she had made. "One on one, without worrying he might kill me," she breathed, keeping her voice so low that there was a slim to none chance that Megatron would hear her. It didn't take her long to reason this out -- the only way that Starxis would have granted this for her was if he'd somehow imprinted her as well!

Alexis rubbed at her eyes, telling herself that this was impossible for a few seconds before flashing on a number of incidents and bits of dialogue that should have clued her in, if only she'd seen them for what they were.

_Starxis' excitement when he'd seen her for the first time and his initial unwillingness to take his eyes off her. His eagerness to spend time with her even if Starscream wasn't present. "The younglings come to emulate their adoptive guardians over time." "It seems you and Starxis are going to share the same hair color."_

Alexis gave a short laugh, marveling over the chance she'd been given. But then, she wondered if she was up to this challenge -- was there anything she could say or do to convince Megatron to change his mind? She knew him enough to recognize that he had a stubborn streak that rivaled her own.

For the sake of everyone she cared about, she knew she had to find a way. And she hoped that a resolution would come in time to save them all.

Unaware of what had landed them both here under these conditions, Megatron fixed her with a ferocious gaze. "What have you done to me?!" he bellowed.

Alexis gave a slight shrug, her fear fading away now that she knew he couldn't harm her here. "Maybe the only thing I could to make you stop and listen for a change," she said calmly.

Had he not been transported to this place just when he'd been about to finish Optimus once and for all, Megatron might have been a lot more relaxed, maybe even curious. As it was, he couldn't have been furious that he'd been robbed of a potential victory. "You will undo whatever you did to bring me here! Now!"

"Or what?" Alexis tested. "You'll kill me?" She paused for a second, then added, "Good luck achieving that." It wasn't her intention to come off as arrogant, but there was a chance that he certainly interpreted it that way, given what he did next.

An angry growl sounded from between his lips, and Megatron turned his back on her. An instant later, he had his attention focused on firing a series of laser blasts at the nearest wall, as if he hoped to shoot his way out of the enclosed space. After a minute, both he and Alexis could see this was fruitless; the wall wasn't even showing any scorch marks from his efforts.

Megatron followed this up by rushing at the barrier, bashing it over and over with one fist as if that might provide results where the other method had failed. Alexis watched him going at this for a few moments before screaming his name as many times as was necessary to grab his attention. "Are you finished?!" she asked sharply, once he'd turned back to look at her.

When he didn't answer, Alexis felt free to go on with, "I can't undo this any more than you can. Odds are we're both stuck here until we can reach some sort of understanding." She shifted her weight, so she was sitting in a slightly more comfortable position. "Now, let's talk about a certain alliance that keeps cropping up."

Megatron leaned against the wall he'd been trying to break down, crossing his arms and appearing as willful as ever. "I will not be dictated to by a human," he replied harshly. "I do not know how you managed this, but it is nothing more than a short reprieve for Optimus and his men. You will not rob me of my victory over the Autobots or Unicron."

Feeling a surge of anger all her own, Alexis yelled back, "And I will not watch everyone around me die because you're being so bull-headed all the time! So where does that leave us?!" When no answer was forthcoming save for a glare thrown her way, she went on with, "God, what does it take to make you listen to reason?! If this truce between the Autobots and Decepticons doesn't come to pass, then it will mean the end of all of us! And the only one standing in the way of that is you!"

Megatron was silent for a moment, though something about the fire behind her words struck a chord with him. Briefly, he wondered if she was correct when she'd said it would take an understanding between them to free them from whatever this prison was. "Very well," he said flatly. "I agree to your terms."

Alexis blinked, instantly thinking, _It can't be quite that simple to persuade him._ After a few seconds, she looked around the enclosure, starting to catch on as she realized nothing had changed. Gazing back at Megatron, she said, "Okay… Now, how about saying that because you really mean it?!"

Megatron growled in response, turning away slightly and refusing to speak no matter how hard she tried to cajole him into continuing. With a sigh, Alexis realized, _This is going to take a while…_

Later on, Starscream was never entirely certain of who suggested taking Alexis back to the shuttle to watch over her there, he was so worried about her. Once there, Starscream reluctantly let go of her long enough for Rad and Carlos to help her out of her space suit and helmet. Not long after that, Alexis had been laid comfortably on one of the smaller tables in Red Alert's med-bay. (The medic had elected to tend to those showing minor damage elsewhere, to allow the med-bay occupants some peace and quiet.)

It didn't take Starxis long to hop up onto the slab and lay down next to Alexis' side, laying his head on his front paws and simply watching her. Starscream didn't fully understand how this wish worked, or what the conditions were in which she and Megatron were communicating, but he wondered if the youngling was somehow able to monitor whatever was going on.

All he knew was that Alexis had never seemed so vulnerable and frail as she did at this moment.

Kneeling by Alexis' bedside, Starscream barely looked up when Scavenger entered the med bay and went to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the table. When the elder Transformer didn't say anything right away, Starscream felt free to speak. Without moving his gaze from Alexis, he said, "You didn't see this coming, did you?"

Scavenger sighed, rubbing at his face with one hand. "I was never told it was possible that the Limscree younglings could adopt more than one parent," he answered wearily. "I would have warned you, and Alexis, otherwise... I'm guessing it may be because she was the only female among us. That made her the sole candidate for Starxis to claim as, well, his mother." A pause, then, "At least she wished for something we could all benefit from."

_If it works. Starxis only provided the means… The outcome is up to Alexis_, Starscream thought, looking up at Scavenger after a moment and making a surprising request. It took a few seconds before the elder Transformer moved, rising to his feet and walking from the room to seek out the one Starscream wanted to see.

Not even three minutes later, Rad was coming through the door, tentatively moving over to the table and gazing at Alexis once Starscream had elevated him to a point where he could see her. After a long moment, Rad said, "Have you been able to hear her thoughts since this started?"

Starscream shook his head, shifting his weight so he could remove something from his storage compartment. "I'm not even sure she's receiving mine… Wherever she and Megatron are, I hope she's getting through to him." He looked at Rad, silently raising his free hand to show that a green-jeweled pendant on a silver chain was dangling from one finger. "In the meantime, I was hoping to ask you a favor. I'm afraid I'd break this if I tried to put it on her."

Uncertainly, Rad reached up to take the necklace. "What is this?" he asked, indicating that Alexis had never shown it to him.

Starscream smiled ever so slightly, turning his gaze towards Alexis. "She called it a good luck charm," he said simply. "And I think she's the one who needs it now…"

Frustrated by her inability to get anywhere, Alexis had flopped over onto her back. For the past ten minutes, she'd done nothing but tell him everything she knew about Unicron and the origin of the Mini-Cons. Far as she could tell, Megatron didn't seem fazed in the slightest when she said that it would be easy for Unicron to retake control of the diminutive bots and rob the Decepticons of their advantage.

Sighing, Alexis shut her eyes and rubbed at them with her hands, feeling helpless and that perhaps she was wasting her time. Out loud, she said, "Is it because I'm human? Is that why you seem to care more about aggravating me than actually breaking down and admitting defeat?" She paused, then added, as an afterthought, "Would it make any difference at all if I were a Transformer like you?"

Oddly enough, this got a response. With a snort, Megatron turned his head to look at her. "You, a Transformer?" he mocked. "Don't make me laugh."

Alexis sat up, fixing him with a derisive stare. "What's that supposed to mean?" she challenged, though she was somewhat elated that she'd gotten him talking once more.

Megatron shifted his weight. "You wouldn't last a week if you were one of us, even if such a thing were possible," he said scornfully. "Starting out as a fleshling aside, the females of our race aren't typically built for fighting… Why do you think they abandoned Cybertron so many eons ago?"

Alexis looked down, if only to hide the surprise in her eyes. Starscream hadn't told her anything of this, and she wondered why she hadn't seen it as a possibility. Of course, the Transformers shouldn't be confined to a male-only population, but still…

It didn't register with Alexis right away that she was wearing her pendant once more, but she did eventually notice. In awe, she raised one hand to touch the green jewel. _Did Starscream give this back to me?_ she wondered, and was touched by the idea that this was the jet's way of wishing her luck. She hadn't realized until just now that she hadn't been hearing Starscream's thoughts since she'd arrived here. While it was proof positive of just how isolated she and Megatron were, she found that she missed the contact she'd had with her friend.

Still, Alexis was strangely emboldened by this sign that Starscream was thinking of her. And, it had the added benefit of giving her an idea of what direction to take. She gazed back at Megatron, saying, "I think you just can't tolerate anything you view as weakness, no matter who the focus is. Tell me -- Was the reason you were so hard on Starscream have anything to do with the fact that he at least has compassion?"

Megatron grimaced at the mention of his former soldier. "You know nothing of these matters."

"You're wrong!" Alexis fired back, catching him off guard. "I know that when he came to the Autobots, Starscream was showing signs of being emotionally damaged! How could he not be, after everything you did to him?!" She paused, then added, "God forbid that any of the men under your command display anything that constitutes as flaws in your eyes! Did you ever stop to think that your treatment of them makes you nothing more than a lousy leader?"

Angered, Megatron aimed his gun at her, though he must realize on some level that he couldn't do anything to actually harm her. "How dare you," he growled.

Alexis spread out her arms, wearing a slightly smug smile. "Take your best shot," she said, unable to resist baiting him. When Megatron threatened her with a painful death if they ever got out of this place, she continued with, "Getting back to the real world will only happen if you agree to call a truce with the Autobots… And you have to mean it. Trickery will get you nowhere, Megatron."

Megatron was silent for a long while, trying to wrap his head around the fact that his fate rested in the hands of a teenage human -- a female no less. He would guess later on that she was growing tired of waiting for him to reply, for she eventually launched into the most inane song he'd ever heard. Something to do with what the humans called bottles of beer.

Megatron growled, thinking he'd say anything if only to get her to stop. "Enough!" he spat out. Though this did produce the desired effect, he hesitated for a moment more. "Very well… Tell me, how desperate is our situation?"

Alexis nodded. "I'm not sure if you took notice, prior to us being transported here, but Unicron has been disguised as Cybertron's moon this whole time… He was just starting to show himself when we…"

Megatron's optics widened. _Surely, Unicron couldn't be that gigantic!_ It made the Decepticon leader wonder just what else remained a mystery as far as this new enemy was concerned. Did he really stand to wipe out all the Transformers if they didn't call an end to the war amongst them?

Megatron looked downwards, feeling cold at the thought that he might actually fall in the face of this new threat. It seemed bizarre to be this concerned with his own mortality for a change, but what scared him most of all was the idea of nevermore reveling in the thrill of battle. He was a fighter born and bred; just thinking that it could all end, that he'd not be wielding a sword or gun for much longer if Unicron did indeed win, was quite sobering.

Megatron looked back at the girl, his face clearly reflecting his thoughts. She seemed taken aback to see him looking so frightened for a change. "Tell Optimus that we have an accord," he said simply.

This declaration seemed to be sufficient to end the spell they'd both been placed under. The next thing Megatron knew, he was seated in his throne back in his stronghold on Cybertron.

It wasn't until he rose from his seat that any of his men noticed he was alert, but Megatron ignored their inquiries into what had happened and if he was okay. Instead, he walked silently out to the corridor, positioning himself in front of a window so he could have a look at Cybertron's moon.

Wholly convinced now that the girl had been telling the truth, Megatron turned away from the window with a sigh, focusing on his soldiers who'd followed him out here. Quietly, he said, "It is over, gentlemen. If we wish to survive Unicron, then our course of action will be to combine our forces with the Autobots…"

In the med-bay on the Autobot's shuttle, Alexis opened her eyes, simultaneously drawing in a deep breath. For a moment, she simply stared at the ceiling, shaken by the prospect of what she'd just succeeded at doing.

A soft chirp off to her right drew Alexis' attention to Starxis, then her gaze moved on to look up at Starscream's face. Comforted by the fact that she could once more hear his thoughts, she moved into a sitting position, a soft smile coming to her lips.

Starscream smiled softly as well, repositioning so his palm nearly rested on her back. Without a second thought, Alexis leaned against his giant hand, sighing as the warmth emanating from it penetrated her oddly-sore muscles. _Mmm, that feels nice_, she mused.

Starscream had been able to pick up every detail of her meeting with Megatron at the instant she'd awoken, and he felt a sense of awe as he watched her. "You are amazing," he said tenderly, feeling a surge of pride. "Who would have thought you'd be the one to bring a merciless dictator to his knees?"

Alexis shrugged. "It was nothing," she said coyly, earning a laugh from him, as well as an errant thought that caught her (and it seemed, him, once he fully realized what had passed through his mind) totally off guard.

_I love you…_

_Author's Notes: I don't have a set time frame for the remaining chapters, of which there are three big installments and an epilogue yet to come. (I can't believe this story's nearly completed!) :D_

_Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and the following is a preview of what's to come._

_14 -- The alliance is made official but is tested when it seems the two factions are unable to work together. The battle against Unicron begins._

_15 -- Plans are made to attack Unicron from within and steal back the weapons that are powering him. Things take a very unexpected turn when Megatron wishes to resume the conflict between the two factions._

_16 -- Starscream vs. Megatron in a fight to the finish..._

_Epilogue -- Not telling, but there is a happy ending._


	14. Stand Together, or Die Alone

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this posted, but as you'll see, there were many details that needed to be hammered out. It's my hope that the next two installments won't take nearly as long, especially since I've had select scenes written down as far back as Chapter Eight._

_Hope you enjoy this latest installment. :)_

Chapter Fourteen

Once he got over his initial shock and had time to reflect on the meaning behind it, the idea was only affirmed. With widened optics, Starscream looked at Alexis, to see that she looked just as mystified. Out loud but keeping his voice down, he said it again, if only to hear how it sounded. "I love you."

Alexis gulped, feeling that her heart may burst out of her chest, it began racing so fast. She might have dreamed of this moment, of hearing someone say that to her, but she'd never envisioned it as coming from a giant alien robot.

And yet…

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she gazed up into his hopeful face, willing herself to just forget about all the problems associated with this and how impossible such a relationship between them was. Against all odds, they had grown to love each other; that was all that mattered.

So swept up in these thoughts, it took Alexis some time to recall their current situation. When that happened, she said that they should tell Optimus of Megatron's agreement. And maybe, once the threat that Unicron presented had passed (and she greatly hoped that the Transformers would be the ones to win this battle), then she and Starscream could figure out what came next. "Do you think we have a chance against Unicron? I mean, considering how huge and powerful he is…"

Starscream gave a slight nod. "Anything is possible, thanks to you." He paused, throwing a glance at the youngling perched on his shoulder. "Not to mention Starxis… I'm glad he chose you as well."

Alexis smiled, a warm feeling descending on her as she turned her gaze towards Starxis. "I couldn't have asked for a more self-sufficient baby to take care of, especially at this point in my life," she replied, half jokingly. To the youngling, she said, "Thank you, Starxis…"

* * *

It was hard to say which of the Decepticon soldiers under his command was most bewildered by this mandate that had seemingly come out of nowhere. It wasn't long after he'd made the declaration that Megatron sent out a broadcast to all his troops, calling for the full evacuation of Cybertron. He didn't know how long it might take for Unicron to make his next move, but he wanted to be ready for when that occurred; staying on the planet would definitely not be a good idea at this point. 

Standing just outside the main door of his stronghold, Megatron threw a glance all around the surrounding area, silently watching the nearby shuttles being boarded and launched into space. If any of the troops out there were confused by the order that they move off-planet, there didn't seem to be any that were brave enough to risk incurring his wrath.

The same, unfortunately, couldn't be said for those standing behind him -- or maybe just one of them. But then, Cyclonus could never seem to help speaking out of turn. "Megatron," he said. "Why don't we just say we're going to join forces with the Autobots, and once we're close enough, we destroy them once and for all?"

Before Cyclonus could even see it coming, Megatron had turned and nailed him with a rough backhand. This effectively knocked the eccentric bot off balance, so he stumbled and fell on his behind.

Demolisher blinked, staring down at Cyclonus and feeling downright perplexed; he had never seen Megatron angered by a suggestion _against_ working with the enemy before. Yet, he refrained from speaking for two reasons -- he did not want to risk being smacked as well, and he was far too loyal to the Decepticon leader to think of going against the command, no matter how bizarre it may seem.

By contrast, Tidal Wave was just dim enough to not see anything wrong with following this order. And Wheeljack (unknown to his comrades) was simply pleased to see evidence that Alexis had succeeded and that they'd have a fighting chance after all.

Fixing Cyclonus with a harsh glare, Megatron snarled, "From now on, would you please keep your mindless thoughts to yourself?! I shouldn't have to explain my decision to the lot of you!" This much was true; Megatron's pride wouldn't let him admit that he'd been coerced into this alliance by a human. Yet, he didn't dare think of changing his mind, now that he knew just what the stakes were.

Wheeljack took a small step forward, tentatively saying, so as not to appear too eager to his comrades, "What's to be our next course of action, sir?"

Megatron turned to look at the rookie, taking on an impassive expression.. After a moment, he answered with, "As soon as the evacuation is over with, we will arrange a meeting with Optimus and his men…"

* * *

Alexis discovered that she seemingly couldn't be praised enough for what she'd accomplished, by the time she arrived on the bridge of the Autobots' shuttle, gently cupped inside one of Starscream's hands. She didn't know how long this might have gone on had Sideswipe, who'd been keeping close watch of Unicron via one of the monitors, suddenly sounded an alarm. Their new enemy was moving again. 

In no time at all, the image had been put up on the main monitor, and all aboard the bridge watched grimly as the large sphere they had all thought of as Cybertron's moon completely "crumbled." The cratered façade began to break away in large chunks, each piece drifting away from what rested beneath it.

In mere minutes, Unicron was revealed for all to see, and Alexis had to admit to being surprised that he seemed to be just another planet, almost equal in size to Cybertron, and a metallic one at that. The only difference was that his horns (or pincers; that term was probably more appropriate) were positioned on either side of a silver circular orifice.

As she watched, this round hole began to open, shown when two thick interlocking pieces, each tipped with what looked like rows of triangular metal teeth, slid back into the walls of the orifice. In almost the same instant, the few Transformer shuttles that were nearest to this opening began to be drawn inexorably towards it, as if there were something inside acting as a powerful vacuum.

Alexis might have calmed herself, once the shock of seeing the ships crash into each other or disappear down Unicron's maw wore off, but that Sideswipe reported that the gigantic metal planet was moving, and coming towards Cybertron at that. She couldn't see any visible propulsion system that was allowing Unicron to glide through space, but she didn't doubt Sideswipe's pronouncement either.

At Optimus' order, Blurr and Jetfire worked in tandem to get their own shuttle off the ground, and Scavenger sent out a broadcast for any other Autobots left on Cybertron to do likewise.

As the Autobots' ship began to lift off, Alexis began to fear that perhaps they were too late. Whatever force that Unicron was using to swallow up the shuttles and even bits of Cybertron in his path, it seemed to be getting stronger. Whether this was due to his approach or because the vacuum was merely growing in power was uncertain. In either case, even their own vessel began to inch towards their planet-sized enemy. And, when the view of Unicron pulled back to reveal all ships in the area, Alexis could see that the one identifiable as Megatron's was also caught in the inescapable grip.

_He's going to kill us all_, Alexis thought grimly, making Starscream turn his head to look at her.

If Starscream had been going to answer her, it was lost when he saw that hundreds of green glowing orbs, each housing one of the Mini-Cons that had followed them from the vicinity of Earth, were swooping in, weaving their way in among all the many vessels out there. He wanted to laugh at the display; it seemed that the diminutive bots were coming to the rescue of all the Transformers once more.

This assumption proved valid when the windstorm that had been assaulting them ceased, and each and every shuttle out there righted itself, flying straight and true. It was almost as if some invisible shield had been established, providing the protection needed to prevent them from being swallowed up.

Shortly after the danger had passed, the display on the viewscreen showed that Megatron's ship had changed course and was now soaring straight towards them at a leisurely pace. Alexis couldn't help but question this, and Starscream answered her by saying quietly, "He's looking to dock with Optimus' ship. We'd have to make it clear to everyone out there that the Autobots and Decepticons will be working together from this point on… The only way to achieve that is by broadcasting evidence that a truce has been called."

As elated as Alexis might have been at the prospect that this was actually happening, she still felt nervous at the moment that the two ships actually locked on to one another, and Megatron extended an invitation to Optimus and his men to board the Decepticon shuttle.

As the Autobots (and their human and Mini-Con companions) were escorted to a grand hall aboard the "enemy" ship by an apparent Decepticon underling, Alexis found herself fearing that Megatron might have changed his mind about this alliance, now that the spell he'd earlier been placed under had been broken. When Starscream marched into the hall behind Hot Shot, with Alexis positioned firmly on his shoulder, she could discern nothing from the blank expression on Megatron's face.

Her trepidation grew as she glanced around at the many Decepticon troops gathered in this place; if they were given an order to attack, it wouldn't take much for them to overpower and slaughter Optimus and his men.

Starscream had sensed Alexis' fear from the moment it started, but now felt compelled to put her at ease. _It's going to be okay. You have to trust that Megatron will keep his word._

Alexis turned her head to look at Starscream's face, wondering how he could be so sure. Then, she reminded herself that, if there were any one of them that knew Megatron inside and out, it would be him.

And yet, even Starscream started to experience some doubt when Optimus and Megatron finally came to stand face to face. For the longest time, neither one of them moved, and he was unable to discern anything that might be going through their heads as he watched them. Then, something that was bordering on miraculous occurred and caused an indescribable feeling to stir within Starscream (not to mention Alexis).

Both the Autobot and Decepticon leaders actually shook hands for the first time.

Starscream looked around at each and every one of the soldiers gathered in the room, curious as to how each of them was reacting to this display. Then, hearing Alexis' voice in his head (_I can't believe I'm the one who made this possible!_) made him turn to look at his human companion. Much to his surprise, she was actually getting teary-eyed.

_Are you okay?_ Starscream sent out to her.

Alexis looked back at him. _Other than feeling like I'm dreaming, I'm fine… I just never imagined I'd be seeing Optimus and Megatron declare peace with each other, is all._

Starscream smiled, then turned to look at the faction leaders when Optimus spoke, loudly enough that everyone assembled could hear him. In a quite formal tone and for the benefit of all who were watching (whether on board this shuttle or the many neighboring ones), he said, "With this historic handshake, I pledge to both Autobots and Decepticons to fight together. We shall prevail to bring peace and harmony to the universe!"

Not to be outdone, Megatron added his own statement to show his approval of this alliance. "And to annihilate Unicron!"

Inspired by this display, Hot Shot, Jetfire, and Sideswipe stepped forward, offering their hands to Megatron's three highest-ranking soldiers as a means of solidifying the deal that was being forged. This was where Alexis began to see a problem -- while Tidal Wave didn't seem to mind one way or the other, Demolisher and Cyclonus were looking remarkably tense, as if they were itching for a fight. She wondered why this hadn't occurred to her; just because Megatron had ordered them to "stand down," it wouldn't automatically necessitate cordiality amongst the many other Decepticons.

Starscream shared her thoughts and quietly said, "Given that we all have a common enemy now, this tension between the two factions shouldn't last long. Battling against Unicron should make us all put our differences aside and work as a team."

Just as quietly, Alexis responded, "I hope you're right…"

* * *

Problem #2 arose when the assault against Unicron actually got underway. Acting under the combined orders of Optimus and Megatron, every shuttle in the area had opened fire on their planet-sized enemy. However, this didn't last long before it became apparent that their weapons weren't having any effect. Despite how much firepower he'd been hit with in the space of a few minutes, Unicron's metallic hull wasn't showing even the remotest sign of damage. 

After some deliberation between the two faction leaders, it was decided that a reconnaissance team would be sent in to scan Unicron's framework and look for potential weak spots in his armor. When a few Decepticon ships moved in to carry out the mission, a laser blast emanating from somewhere on Unicron's right side promptly took them out.

Following this show of power, all those on board the bridge of Megatron's shuttle were beginning to feel grim. Sideswipe was the first to voice the obvious. "How many defenses does this guy have? And how are we supposed to take him down if we can't even get close enough?"

Optimus bowed his head, wracking his brain for a new course of action. They would get nowhere unless they found out if Unicron had any weaknesses. After a long while and acting on a hunch, he requested that an exploration pod be sent out, unmanned, towards their planet-sized adversary.

Thankfully, this command provided an answer to the problem they were facing, as the exploration pod slipped in without being fired upon. Perhaps it was just small enough that Unicron couldn't detect it, or maybe he just didn't view it as a threat.

Not even thirty minutes later, four additional pods, two of Autobot design, and the other two, of Decepticon, were touching down on the southern part of Unicron's hull, just below (and out of range of the windstorm) the large silver orifice. After they touched down, the hatches on each of them slid open, and out stepped Starscream, Hot Shot, Cyclonus, Demolisher, and two additional (underling) members of each faction.

Starscream had hoped, once this task got underway, that Demolisher and Cyclonus would put aside their misgivings in order to get the job done. He was sorely disappointed, when a suggestion from Hot Shot about where they should start their scans had Demolisher barking that he shouldn't automatically assume he was the one in charge.

Looking around at the expansive framework, Starscream had barely thought that the sooner they got this over with the better, when the sound of gunfire echoed from behind him. Turning, he was slightly startled but not overly surprised to see Cyclonus blasting away at the metal hull beneath his feet. _Yep, he's still as insane as ever,_ Starscream thought. What did come as a shock though was that the Decepticon novices seemed compelled to join in.

Demolisher apparently thought likewise. "Have you lost it!? You're going to give away our position, you idiot!" he yelled at Cyclonus.

Cyclonus turned to look at his comrade, though he didn't cease firing. "Don't be such a party pooper," he said in a cavalier tone. "I say we hit Unicron hard and fast. Creeping around doing nothing won't get us anywhere!" It seemed more odd than usual for Cyclonus to believe that his own firepower would have some affect when that of the many shuttles had failed. But, perhaps this was the eccentric bot's way of rebelling against the demand to work with the Autobots.

Before anyone could stop him, Cyclonus had converted to his vehicle mode (a combat helicopter) and was flying off into the distance as swiftly as he could. Even worse, the two underlings who seemed compelled to follow him took off after Cyclonus on foot.

Hot Shot's next comment certainly didn't help matters any, as he stated, to Demolisher, to simply leave Cyclonus to his own devices for the time being. This only served to get a rise out of the hard-edged Decepticon, who once more barked that he would not be taking orders from a "smart-mouthed Autobot."

Starscream watched in silence as Demolisher, and then Hot Shot, transformed (into a missile tank and sports car, respectively), each of them taking off in separate directions. Just before converting to his jet mode, Starscream mused, _It didn't take much effort for things to get all screwy… I just hope we can get our scans completed without any further problem._

Roughly two minutes later, a problem did arise, though not quite in the form that Starscream had expected. He barely realized that part of Unicron's hull was shifting and that a metallic block was moving into his flight path before he made a hairpin turn to the left to avoid hitting it.

Converting back to his robot mode and simply hovering where he was, Starscream watched in disbelief when he saw the entire layout of Unicron's frame was changing. Each piece was realigning itself to an extent that he soon began to see that any scans acquired of their planet-sized enemy would soon prove worthless.

_Unicron was transforming!_

If anything, this proved just how unpredictable and how much a study of contradictions their new enemy was. Despite having a completely organic interior, this display suggested that Unicron was nothing more than the most enormous Transformer in existence. Apart from Primus, that was; Starscream had heard rumors and\or speculation that the entity that the residents of Cybertron credited as their creator was roughly the same size.

In any case, Starscream began to think that maybe this mission should be chalked up as a loss, and he swiftly moved to head back to the area where the exploration pods had been left. While he was the first to arrive there, he didn't have to wait long before Hot Shot and the Autobot underlings and then Demolisher appeared on the horizon; apparently, his companions had reached the same conclusion.

Unfortunately, by the time Cyclonus was visible (and coming at them at a run), Starscream, Hot Shot, and Demolisher began to see that escape would have to be delayed. There was no sign of the Decepticon novices that had been accompanying the eccentric bot, but odds were great that they had been taken out by the spherical laser pods that were pursuing and firing at Cyclonus.

Cursing his overzealous companion for bringing Unicron's defenses down on them, Starscream converted to jet mode once more, soaring forward and shooting the laser pods out of the sky as quickly as he could manage. Once they had all been dispatched, both he and Cyclonus switched to robot mode. When the latter started to express his gratitude for having been saved, Starscream caught him off guard by pulling back and hitting him in the face as hard as he could.

Cyclonus was so startled at being struck like this that he literally dropped from the sky, to land roughly on the piece of Unicron's hull beneath him. Even as Starscream drifted in for a landing, thankful that this part of the structure seemed to be remaining stationary, Demolisher and Hot Shot came running, having seen what had just transpired. Needless to say, the former was infuriated by what Starscream had just done and made the mistake of calling him on it.

With an angry cry, Starscream turned swiftly on his heel, grasping Demolisher by the throat and shoving him roughly against the nearest partition. A moment later, the hard-edged bot was staring at him with such wide optics that Starscream was compelled to offer a piece of his mind. "Don't act so surprised! The two of you had this coming!"

Demolisher was reduced to a sputtering fit by the anger in his former comrade's tone. "I d-don't know w-what you mean…" he started, only to be cut off.

"We came here to do a simple job," Starscream said harshly. "How are we supposed to pull that off if you two can't adhere to simple requests or insist on picking a fight?!" A pause, then, "In case it wasn't made clear earlier, this war between the Autobots and Decepticons is over! It is time to put aside our arguments with each other or else none of is going to have a fighting chance! Is that understood?!"

Demolisher looked ready to offer an angry retort, but Starscream stopped him by detaching his wing sword, positioning it so the tip was resting just under Demolisher's chin. "I'd think twice before you say something that will test my patience," the jet warned. "Or maybe you'd prefer that I leave the judgment of your behavior to Megatron."

This threat seemed to be sufficient in getting Demolisher to toe the line, for he nodded in agreement, prompting Starscream to stand down. Following this, the jet suggested that they make their way back to the pods so they could retreat.

Unfortunately, the area where the pods had touched down hadn't fared so well in their absence. This part of Unicron's frame had shifted as well, and the vessels had fallen down into a newly formed chasm; all four were looking irrevocably damaged. In addition, only one of the Autobot novices was left standing; he was quick to say that his companion had disappeared in the crevasse when it opened up.

At this point, it proved to be fortunate that the recon party had two fliers on their side, even though it was something of a challenge for Starscream and Cyclonus to transport their three ground-based comrades.

Still, there was something encouraging about the fact that Cyclonus volunteered to carry the other two Autobots, while Demolisher elected to hitch a ride with Starscream. It wasn't much to erase the tension that had existed for so long between the two factions, but it was a start…

* * *

It was hard to say just what made the occupants on the Decepticon flagship the most nervous -- when Unicron was fully revealed as a giant bot that made the rest of the Transformers look like mere insects, or when their planet-sized enemy began moving towards Cybertron. While the reasoning wasn't fully understood, Unicron's goal seemed to be the total annihilation of Autobots and Decepticons alike, and, it seemed, their home planet. 

Having dispatched a shuttle to meet the scouting party halfway and bring them back as quickly as possible, Megatron tried his best to hide his worry as he turned to Optimus for an opinion on what their next move should be. If he was correct, they were running out of time to save themselves and their world from extinction.

An answer came from a surprising source -- the same girl who'd "talked" Megatron into agreeing to this alliance. With a blank expression, the Decepticon leader turned to look at her, secretly impressed as he listened to what she had to say. Perhaps these humans were more intelligent and resourceful than he'd ever given them credit for.

From the instant in which Unicron had begun to reveal himself, something about the timing had been bothering Alexis. For the past few hours, she had been running through the sequence of events and had come up with what she hoped was the right assumption. "It can't be a coincidence that Unicron began to awaken not long after the Mini-Con weapons were taken. What if…" She looked up at Megatron and Optimus, her face clouded with uncertainty. "I may be wrong, but it's possible that the Saber, Shield, and Blaster are what brought him to life."

Megatron nodded once. "That would explain why Thrust would take such a risk when it came to stealing the ones in my possession," he said thoughtfully, his anger towards the traitor growing exponentially. Primus help Thrust if he'd played this significant a role in bringing Unicron down on them!

Optimus bowed his head. "If that's the case, then someone would need to be sent inside Unicron, provided there is a way in, to get those weapons back." He paused, then added, "In the meantime, we should order our troops to resume the earlier attack, using whatever one-man crafts we have available. Now that Unicron has converted to his true form, it has hopefully opened up some weak spots in his armor."

Megatron gave this some thought. "I concur," he said at last. "And I volunteer to be the one to go in to get the weapons."

After a few seconds of staring at him in disbelief, Alexis blurted out, "You can't!" When he responded by throwing an annoyed glance her way, she went on with, "I mean, not by yourself! Unicron has too many ways of defending himself, both inside and out. You'd need help if you want to overcome them all."

Optimus cleared his throat, drawing Megatron's attention back to himself. "You never struck me as the type to want to stick your neck out like this… What are you up to?"

Megatron smirked. "Nothing so nefarious, Prime," he responded; he rarely addressed Optimus by anything other than his surname. "This is not a mission that could be left to just anyone. And you could say that, aside from wanting to hit Unicron where it hurts, I'd like to personally see to it that Thrust pays for what he's done."

Having listened to this conversation from his spot by one of the security monitors, Sideswipe turned to look at the Decepticon leader. "You may get that wish sooner than expected." When Megatron turned to look at him curiously, he added, "Guess who's standing on Unicron's outer hull now."

At Megatron's request, Sideswipe arranged for this to be displayed on the central monitor, simultaneously directing attention to Unicron's right shoulder. Sure enough, Thrust was there; although there was no audio, all gathered on the bridge could see that the traitor was clearly gloating.

While Megatron's anger grew in strength, Optimus was able to keep enough of a level head to see something of interest just behind Thrust. The Autobot leader was quick to ask Sideswipe to enlarge the image, and it wasn't long before they had a clear view of a "chink" in Unicron's armor. A panel near the giant bot's neck had carelessly been left open, and the mass of wires beneath it made a perfect target for an assault.

"We have to assume that there are other areas open to attack," Optimus said. "We should direct our men to be on the lookout for them." He paused, carefully considering Alexis' pronouncement that Megatron would need backup if he wanted to have a chance of retrieving the weapons. Though he trusted that Scavenger or Hoist would be fully capable of performing this task, their skills as fighter pilots had him thinking they'd be more beneficial in that area. With a sigh, Optimus said, "In the meantime, I'll be joining you on this quest to venture inside Unicron…"

* * *

The arrangements for both plans of attack were implemented so quickly that Alexis could barely keep up with them. After a few moments, she and the boys were asked to return to the Autobots' flagship, where they'd be looked after by Red Alert away from the battle. 

Shortly after it was determined who all would participate in the fleet that would attack Unicron from the outside, the panels that covered the giant bot's chest slowly opened, revealing a large gun that bore a slight resemblance to the Hydra Cannon. Before anyone could fully comprehend what was happening, let alone do anything to stop it, a shot was fired that cut a swath through part of Cybertron.

It wasn't long after this that the armada was airborne, the crafts divided into teams of six, and the attack officially began. And, it was decided that, in the absence of the two commanders, Hot Shot would be the one giving orders. Alexis was pleased to see that the Autobots and Decepticons seemed to be united against this new threat, all arguments forgotten now that their world was at stake.

At the same time, Optimus and Megatron had contracted their most elite fliers to aid them in getting to Unicron. While the two faction leaders would ride in on Tidal Wave (in the guise of an aircraft carrier), Starscream, Cyclonus, and Jetfire would take flanking positions to deal with Unicron's defenses should the need arise, in order to cover Optimus and Megatron until they could get inside the giant bot. En route, it was decided that the best way to achieve this end was through the opening in Unicron's chest, to either side of the cannon. There did seem to be passageways leading away into their enemy's interior, upon close examination.

From there, Megatron turned his attention onto Thrust, and instructed Tidal Wave to fly in close enough so that he wouldn't have to waste time getting from Unicron's chest to right shoulder and back again. To Optimus, he said, "All I ask for is five minutes… I guarantee that's all it will take."

From his position on Unicron's hull, Thrust couldn't help but scoff at the display he'd been witnessing for the past hour. Still, he was having a good laugh at the notion that the two factions were now working as one. _How ridiculous,_ he thought. _I never thought I'd see Megatron actually persuaded into agreeing to this alliance… Not that it will do him any good at this point._

Noticing that Tidal Wave was doing a fly-by but unable to see who he was transporting from this angle, Thrust ducked beneath an overhang, fearful that the "colossal" Transformer would open fire on him. But then, a loud clang to his left drew his attention, and Thrust was caught off guard when he saw who he was now facing. "Megatron!"

The Decepticon leader fixed the traitor with his most ferocious expression, keeping the cannon mount at his hip trained on Thrust in case the latter tried anything funny. "It's time you paid for this betrayal," he said in a low dangerous tone. "I trust you remember how I get when I'm angry, Thrust."

Thrust stood up straight, displaying a bravado that Megatron had never thought him capable of. "You don't scare me anymore," Thrust said; if he was feeling any fear, it wasn't indicated in his tone. "Unlike you, I've learned to choose my allies wisely."

Megatron didn't offer any response except for a soft growl, allowing Thrust to continue unhindered. _Keep going like this, and I won't be responsible for my actions,_ the Decepticon leader thought bitterly.

"You're nothing but a bad joke… What were you thinking, joining forces with Optimus Prime? He's your enemy, remember?" Thrust stated, as if Megatron needed reminding of that fact. There was a slight pause, as if Thrust was expecting a reply. When none was forthcoming, he went on with, "Did you think I would grovel before you? Don't count on it!"

As Megatron listened, he found himself taken aback by what Thrust had to say next, as the words mirrored what the girl had thrown at him earlier. Surely she, and the traitor, could not be in agreement on this! "I have no need for you," Thrust spat out. "All we ever did was fight one meaningless battle after another. What was the point?!" Another pause, and then, "You lost control of the Decepticons, somewhere along the way. Starscream's defection to the opposing team certainly proves that… So what sort of leader does that make you if you can't even manage your own kind? A pretty poor one, if you ask me."

At this, Megatron felt compelled to speak, though his reply offered nothing in the way of argument. "You always did like the sound of your own voice," he said flatly, responding only to the fact that Thrust couldn't seem to help droning on and on.

Thrust's next statement, however, was the worst thing he could have said, given the situation. "I can't wait until Unicron blasts you to pieces and I scatter your dust all over the universe!"

Acting on reflex, Megatron shifted position, so his cannon was brought around to aim squarely at Thrust's chest. Unfortunately, this seemed to undo whatever bravado the traitor was feeling; perhaps it was fear over being shot that caused Thrust to leap upwards, with the apparent intention of soaring away and perhaps escaping Megatron's wrath.

He never made it that far.

In the same instant that Thrust attempted an escape, Unicron was shifting once more; the traitor crashed into a metal block that had moved into position just over his head. Shocked at having met with resistance, Thrust dropped back onto Unicron's hull. Unfortunately, he landed right in the chink in the giant's armor, and one foot almost immediately got stuck in the enormous wires.

If Thrust had been given time, he might have been able to free himself with little effort. As it was, Unicron's shoulder joint was shifting, as if the giant was deliberately sealing up this gap in his armor. Megatron couldn't help but gasp at this turn of events, as he witnessed Thrust get even more tangled within the wires, his lower half sinking out of view. Without help, the traitor would likely be crushed within a matter of moments between the two shifting panels.

Realizing his predicament, Thrust yelled out for Unicron to cease moving, that he was trapped and would surely die otherwise. Yet, the panels didn't stop rolling towards one another, indicating that the traitor's pleas were falling on deaf ears.

Thrust seemed to realize in the same instant that Megatron did that he'd been tricked into betraying the Transformers. Now that he'd served his purpose by delivering the Mini-Con weapons into the enemy's hands, it seemed that Unicron had no further use for him and no longer cared what happened to the traitor.

Subsequently, Thrust turned to the only source of salvation he had left. "Megatron," he pleaded. "I didn't mean what I said! Please, help me!"

Megatron sneered, then deliberately turned his back. While this served a purpose of letting the traitor know that he didn't deserve any sympathy after disgracing himself the way he had, the Decepticon leader also didn't have the stomach to witness what was coming. "It's too late to beg for forgiveness, Thrust," he said aloud. "You chose this. Now live with it, however long you have left."

If Thrust made any more pleas, they were lost on Megatron as he had lowered the volume on his audio receptors. Yet, the sickening crunch of metal, echoing around the Decepticon leader to mark the traitor's passing, was still loud enough to reach him. After a moment of hesitation, he said simply, providing Thrust with the only epitaph he would ever get, "Sayonara, Squidhead…"

Setting his audio receptors back to normal allowed Megatron to hear a noise from above. Turning his gaze upwards allowed him to see he'd had an audience for what had just transpired -- Starscream was crouched on an overhang, his head turned to the side as if he too couldn't bear to watch what had happened to Thrust. With a scowl, Megatron said, drawing the jet's attention, "I'd better not hear you say that he didn't deserve this."

Starscream narrowed his optics slightly. "You'll get no argument from me on that point," he said, in a surprisingly cold tone.

Megatron hesitated, reflecting on Thrust's words (and recalling Alexis') before saying, "Tell me one thing, Starscream, and do not be afraid to be honest… Do you believe I failed as a commander?"

Starscream recoiled slightly; he'd not expected to be asked such a question, let along be demanded to give a straightforward answer. When he failed to say anything, Megatron turned a curious gaze his way, and something in the Decepticon leader's optics convinced Starscream to be as brutally candid as he dared. "I never realized this until after I'd switched sides, and came to see how Optimus treated his men, but one thing you had always been lacking was the ability to give the Decepticons under your command the respect they deserved."

Starscream paused, until the look Megatron gave him prompted him to go on. "So many times, I tried to gain favor from you… Why did I bother? Nothing was ever good enough. No matter how many battles I fought, you always found fault." Starscream rose to his feet, then leaped from the overhang, slowly gliding down to Megatron's level. "Is that what you want to hear? That the reason you could rarely gain anyone's unwavering loyalty was due to your own shortcomings?"

Megatron didn't know how he would have answered this, had Starscream's comlink not buzzed to life. Optimus' voice rang through, demanding that the jet locate Megatron and tell him to get a move on as it appeared that Unicron's chest plate was getting ready to close.

Megatron only hesitated for a few seconds before turning on his heel, taking off at a run in the direction of Unicron's chest. Moments later, he and Optimus had just made it inside one of the tunnels before the plating sealed itself, trapping them inside.

There was no going back now. The two faction leaders had no other choice but to retrieve the Saber, Shield, and Blaster. Or die trying…

* * *

Other than Unicron forgoing his assault on Cybertron to focus on eliminating the fleet, once one team had shot up one of his weak spots, everything seemed to be going as well as could be expected. At least, that's what Alexis thought until High Wire made a startling announcement of his own. For whatever reason, he, Sureshock, and Grindor hadn't wanted to stay on the Decepticon flagship for very long, and had just now been informed of what the plan was. 

It was hard to say who was most surprised (of the human children and Red Alert) when High Wire stated that he, Grindor, and Sureshock desired to go after the two faction leaders to help them. From what Alexis could determine, the diminutive bots seemed convinced that Optimus and Megatron would not be able to save the Mini-Cons that made up the three weapons, and thus deactivate Unicron, on their own.

When questioned, High Wire said, "When Unicron exerted his control over our brothers, their own consciousness was lost. They are now one with him, and Optimus will not be able to awaken them…" He paused, then gestured towards himself and the two Mini-Cons to either side of him. "But we can."

This got a rise out of Carlos. "You can't," he protested vehemently. "You guys will be trapped if you go inside that monster!"

High Wire bowed his head slightly. "It is risky. But we cannot just sit here and do nothing."

Rad closed his eyes, getting the sense that there was no argument that would sway High Wire from doing this. But he knew also that he couldn't let his Mini-Con partner do this alone. He had freed High Wire from Unicron's control once, even if the circumstances were rather unorthodox. No matter the risk, he had to stand beside the diminutive bot's side now, especially if High Wire could not withstand becoming a mindless drone once more.

When Rad voiced this out loud, the statement was met with agreement from the other kids, each of whom stated they wished to stand with Rad and High Wire all the way. Red Alert, on the other hand, wasn't so convinced.

Amidst other statements over what a bad idea this was and that it was too dangerous, Red Alert raised an interesting point. "How do you expect to get inside Unicron?" the medic asked. "If we try to fly the shuttle in, we'd be annihilated before we could even get close enough."

High Wire provided an answer that totally stymied his larger counterpart. "The Warp Gate may still be open, in the tunnels beneath Cybertron. It would allow us to enter Unicron without worry of being killed." Noticing Red Alert's hesitant look, High Wire went on with, "You must trust us. I know it is dangerous, but would it not be worth the risk if we succeed?"

Red Alert sighed, indicating he was giving in despite his better judgment by the way his shoulders drooped. Still, he said weakly, "I don't know where the gate is located. And it would take more time than we have for me to transport you all down there. I'm not fast enough for that."

Alexis looked down at Starxis, an idea forming in her head. She didn't know if she'd be able to send out a telepathic message from this range, but she had a suspicion that the youngling would make it possible if she asked. "Don't worry," she said aloud. "I know someone who is…"


	15. The War Within

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Transformers; Hasbro does._

_Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoy this latest installment, but be prepared for some angst and one heck of a plot twist at the end._

Chapter Fifteen

Breaking through Unicron's internal defenses, once they began to be assaulted by laser pods, organic tentacles, and even a few bot spiders, proved to be extremely difficult. Yet, by working together and watching each other's backs, Optimus and Megatron slowly began to cut through the onslaught. By the time they reached the enormous chamber where they would soon find the weapons were being held, it was unknown as to how much damage they had cause or how many walls had been torn down in their quest to get here.

For a moment, the two commanders stood and watched the tunnel where they had come from, both on edge by the fact that Unicron seemed to have ceased attacking them. Briefly, they wondered if the giant had run out of defenses to use against them, but at second thought, this seemed highly unlikely.

After a long moment, Optimus, and then Megatron, turned to study the chamber they'd entered. Much to their surprise, they found a huge glowing (slightly misshapen) sphere was hanging from the ceiling. The fact that it was pulsating, and so rhythmically at that, gave them some indication of what they were looking at. This seemed to be a much larger version of the spark, the lifeforce of each and every Transformer.

This put Optimus even more on edge; surely Unicron wouldn't want them in such close proximity to his heart. Was he not worried that it might be irrevocably damaged if hit with enough firepower?

Megatron had no such concerns, as his optics alighted on an object trapped within the floor, not far away from Unicron's heart. "The Star Saber," he said, catching Optimus' attention. Before he could be stopped, Megatron started towards the weapon, simply eager to see this done with.

Just as Megatron was reaching for the Saber, a laser blast seemed to come out of nowhere, striking him in the arm. Even as he recoiled, the tentacles surrounding the weapon came alive, a select few detaching themselves and writhing about in such a threatening manner that he knew that trying to make another grab for the Saber meant he'd be asking for trouble.

Megatron took a step back, cradling his "injured" arm, then turned to look for whomever had fired upon him. (Shifting his gaze allowed him to see that the Shield and Blaster were also nearby.) He and Optimus caught sight of the one other occupant of the room in the same instant. His optics narrowing, Megatron growled, "Sideways…"

The rogue bot stepped from the shadows, arms crossed. Yet, when he spoke, both leaders were taken aback. Instead of the guttural tone they had come to associate with him, this voice was silky smooth, with a touch of condescension. "In form, only," this new voice stated. "Sideways has graciously allowed me to speak through him." A pause, then, "Make no mistake. You two are here, alive and kicking, only because I permit it."

Optimus' optics narrowed as well at this proclamation. "Unicron…"

Though Sideways was no longer the one "at the wheel," he still presented them with his usual air of smugness. Speaking through his acolyte, Unicron said, "You're probably wondering how Sideways came to be working for me… Suffice to say, I sought him out, once I recognized how useful he would be; I had my ways of influencing the outside world, even then. It was so easy to win him over given that I offered a great reward in return for his service. In turn, I imbued him with a portion of my own capabilities… Why do you think you were unable to kill him, Megatron?"

Unicron paused, and when he spoke next, it was in an aloof tone that indicated he'd offer nothing more on whatever deal had been forged between him and his minion. "And yes, Sideways is a Transformer like the both of you. But he comes from an altogether different sect, far removed from Cybertron."

Exchanging a glance with Megatron, Optimus couldn't help the compulsion to want to ask questions. There was still so much he didn't understand, and now might be the only opportunity he'd get to gain some answers. "Why would you want to destroy us?" he started with.

Unicron's (Sideways') optics showed he was smirking. "Why ask a God why he wants to do anything?" their enemy countered.

Optimus blinked in surprise; this declaration was the last thing he'd ever expected to hear. "You're lying! We would have known of your existence long before now if that were true."

Unicron shook his head. "You know nothing. In truth, I have been around nearly as long as your precious Primus," he said in a mocking tone. "In fact, you could say that a rivalry was born between us long before any of you and yours even came into existence… The war between Primus and I ended with me being stripped of my power. I had been left in exile until the first Transformers came along. How foolish those early Autobots and Decepticons were, declaring war on each other. By doing so, they provided me with the makings of a plan to engineer my return…"

Later on, Optimus would never be sure just why this speech was grating on Megatron. Perhaps the Decepticon leader never had the patience for drawn-out explanations, or maybe he just didn't care to hear of Unicron's entire back-story. In either case, Megatron interrupted by giving a loud growl, drawing his sword and saying, true to form, "That's enough, you over-grown garbage can! We came here for a fight, and you will give us one!"

Even as Optimus called out for him to stop, Megatron began to rush towards Sideways\Unicron. Without budging, their self-proclaimed deity of an enemy merely called his own defenses back into play. Before Megatron could even process that they were there, a horde of biological tentacles were rising from the floor, wrapping around him so quickly and so tightly that he was held completely stationary within seconds.

Acting on reflex, Optimus took a couple steps forward, intent on helping Megatron if he could. However, Unicron didn't let him get too far before seeing to it that the Autobot leader was likewise immobilized, utilizing the same method. After a brief pause, Unicron continued with, "I tire of your petty bickering, Megatron. You should have stayed put, or else I would not have been forced to take these measures."

Unicron/Sideways took a step closer, addressing Optimus with his next statement. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, your war provided me with a means to grow in power. The more I observed the battles from afar, the more I began to see a way of harnessing energy." A pause, then, "The one constant, in all your centuries of fighting, was the hatred that the two sides felt for one another. The more I collected, the stronger I got. And there was plenty of it to go around."

Optimus let out a breath. "And that's why you created the Mini-Cons!?"

Unicron gave a bitter laugh. "Can you think of a better way to ensure that the conflict would never end? Though I must admit to being thrown for a loop when my creations had been sent away from Cybertron, and even more startled when I discovered they had somehow become sentient. Perhaps I should have taken more precautions to ensure they wouldn't develop minds of their own… But no matter. It was inevitable that my progeny would find their way back home."

Unicron looked back at Megatron, saying "In the meantime, I was still provided with plenty of fuel to ensure my power would continue to grow… You were a true find, Megatron. I must thank you for providing me with an insurmountable amount of anger to feed off of."

Optimus' optics widened, as an answer to one of his most burning questions was laid bare. "That's why Sideways helped us in dismantling the Hydra Cannon. A perfect way to ensure the object of Megatron's rage survived," he blurted out, his tone laced with bitterness. "How fortuitous it must have been for you, when Megatron had been blinded by Starscream's new friend… You must have received a substantial power boost from that."

Unicron/Sideways turned to regard Optimus at this. "That is true… However, don't assume for a second that Megatron and his Decepticons were the only source I had to draw from… You, and those under your command, were never immune from feeling such anger, Optimus."

Throughout this whole speech, Megatron had been struggling as best he could in an attempt to free himself. It was proving impossible; he was too tightly bound to even move little more than an inch. Though the words were reaching him, he was so irritated at being held prisoner that it was inevitable he'd say the wrong thing. "Enough!" he growled, caught up in the heat of his own fury. "I would sooner die than have to listen to you drone on and on, you pathetic snake!"

Unicron fixed the Decepticon leader with a cold expression. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear when I said I dislike rude interruptions… Allow me to rectify that now."

Megatron barely had time to process what that meant when the tentacles wrapped around his frame began writhing, creeping upwards towards his face. Frantically, he twisted his head from side to side as if he hoped to avoid the questing appendages. It was no use; in mere seconds, he was even more enveloped by the blasted things, though he was unprepared for what occurred once they came to rest on all sides of his head. Inexplicably, Megatron could feel himself being powered down, as if his processor was being accessed and given a command to deactivate.

Across the room, Optimus watched this tableau with a sense of dread, though he was unsure what to think when he saw the light go out of Megatron's optics. It was uncertain if Unicron had just killed the Decepticon leader or merely rendered him unconscious, but neither option seemed savory. _Primus help us_, he thought, as he began to doubt that there was a way to stop Unicron at this point.

"I wonder if Megatron even realizes how much hatred you bear towards him, you've hidden it so well," Unicron/Sideways said, drawing Optimus' attention once more. "But not from me… For so many eons, you've desired to return Cybertron back to the peaceful world it used to be, and Megatron was the one constant that always stood in your way. Your frustration is understandable, but yet so foolish in the grand scheme of things."

Unicron gave a short, bitter laugh, then continued with, "Let's be honest… You know I cannot be stopped, not even by your pathetic army out there who are trying so hard to blast me to pieces. The countless centuries of angry energy I've collected is stored in a reservoir I can draw from to instantly heal any damage they inflict, and I've barely begun to drain that well." A pause, then, "I'll give you one chance to necessitate the survival of your race, and you'd better decide soon before none of them are left standing. Order them to stand down, and maybe I'll be lenient when it comes to deciding their fates."

Optimus bowed his head, dimming his optics as hopelessness set in. With a sigh, he looked back up, preparing to give his answer and mentally wishing that there was some other choice. Before he could speak, however, a voice arose from the far end of the cavern, and it was the last one he'd expected to hear at this point.

"Do not do it, Optimus," High Wire said aloud, drawing attention to himself and the mismatched group behind him. "Unicron wishes only to have the satisfaction of hearing you admit defeat. The promises are empty."

Optimus' optics widened, as he drank in the sight of the five human children and three Mini-Cons, with Starscream and Starxis positioned just behind them. _Why would they come here?!_ he thought frantically, and didn't have much time to ponder this before Unicron/Sideways spoke once more.

Sounding quite amused, Unicron said, speaking primarily of the children, "It seems that those you've pledged to protect must have a death wish, Optimus."

From the moment she had telepathically contacted Starscream, it hadn't taken Alexis and her group long to find their way to this place. The only delay had been in waiting for Red Alert to land the Autobots' flagship on Cybertron, as he'd felt they'd be better able to make the journey by starting out on the planet's surface. Thankfully, Starscream had had no problem in finding his way back to the Warp Gate in the deepest reaches of the tunnels (with the three Mini-Cons and their human passengers in close pursuit) to find that it was indeed still open.

However, Alexis' conviction was now beginning to waver. Whatever she'd been expecting upon reaching this chamber, it wasn't to find that the two leaders had been taken captive. With wide eyes, she reached up to clutch the green jewel of her pendant within one hand, feeling cold as her gaze drifted from Optimus to Megatron and back again. _I hope you know what you're doing, High Wire_, she thought, trying to banish the fear that threatened to overtake her.

Unicron shifted his weight, glancing back at Optimus. "Unless you wish to see your 'fan club' destroyed, you may want to reconsider my offer."

High Wire began to walk towards Unicron/Sideways at this, drawing his "master's" attention; after a few seconds, Grindor and Sureshock moved to follow his lead. "Your words do not scare us, Unicron," High Wire said. Alexis instantly got the sense that this was the Mini-Con's way of reaffirming the fact that he and his many brothers were no one's slaves, if any doubt had existed.

Unicron scoffed, seemingly unfazed by the way his creations came to stand before him in a show of defiance. "I care little if I scare you," he said coldly. "You were brought into existence for one reason only. Despite the setbacks, you and your Mini-Con brothers have still served your purpose." A pause, then, "Deny it as much as you want, but in the end, you cannot escape the inevitable."

High Wire raised his head a notch in defiance. "You are wrong, Unicron," he said. "No matter what my brothers and I have to do to gain our freedom, we are more than willing to carry it out." A second later, a soft melodic hum began to sound from between High Wire's lips, and it was wasn't long before Grindor and Sureshock chimed in.

Alexis watched this display with a modicum of pride. She knew from experience that this was the Mini-Cons' way of summoning others of their kind, no matter the purpose. She had no doubt that High Wire was attempting to call forth his many brothers, even those that made up the Saber, Shield, and Blaster that were trapped within this chamber, to rise up against their "master."

Unfortunately, Unicron realized this also, and he didn't react well. "Perhaps it's time I made myself perfectly clear," he said, and the melody resonating from High Wire, Sureshock, and Grindor ceased mid-sentence. "This should have been the first thing I did at the moment of my awakening, but it's easily rectified now."

When he felt Unicron's consciousness cutting into his own, High Wire, despite his panic, focused all his energy into fighting it. The two Mini-Cons on either side of him weren't so lucky, as they fell back under their master's spell all too easily. All too soon, High Wire became aware that he was losing the battle, leaving time for only a couple broken sentences. "Cannot fall… Must… Destroy…"

Up until now, the human children and Starscream had been watching all this in silence, with varying degrees of confidence that High Wire just might be able to pull this off. However, the instant they heard the diminutive bot's words echoing around them, they knew that Unicron was exerting his control over the Mini-Cons (perhaps even the ones stationed on the battlefield outside), and quite successfully at that.

This was confirmed when High Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock turned to face all the other occupants, displaying that their optics had gone completely dark. Perhaps this was Unicron's way of showing his superiority and that there was very little chance that those who were left would be able to stop him.

Rad wasn't about to leave it at that, evidenced when he began to run towards High Wire, shouting for his friend to wake up. A split second later, Unicron gave a slight nod, the only indication that he was calling his internal defenses into play.

Those organic tentacles seemed to come from everywhere; apart from Rad and Starxis, the other occupants of the room barely had time to move before they found themselves wrapped within the appendages. At least, the youngling, to his credit, was giving his all to defend Alexis by swiping at the blasted things with his claws. It wasn't enough, given that there were too many of them, and even Starxis was soon taken prisoner just like everyone else.

Unicron didn't stop there though. One by one, the children, Starxis, and Starscream were completely immobilized, in the same fashion that Megatron had been. Somehow, the tentacles were able to penetrate the sealant of the kids' spacesuits and latch on to their faces. Optimus could clearly see this through each of their helmets.

In the next instant, the Autobot leader cast a fierce look in Unicron's direction. "What have you done?!" he yelled out, fearing for the safety of these children he'd sworn to protect with every fiber of his being. Had he been able to move, he surely would have ripped Unicron/Sideways apart with his bare hands.

Unicron chuckled. "You need not worry. They're not dead, if that's what you're thinking… But how long that remains so is up to you." He stepped closer so he stood nearly face to face with Optimus. "I can promise that even your precious humans will suffer unless you order your men to stand down and admit defeat."

Optimus fixed Unicron with a defiant look. Despite how tempting the offer was, he knew it was nothing more than a ploy meant to gratify whatever power trip Unicron was on, and he refused to give in under those conditions. Throwing a glance at Rad's prone form, he thought, _Forgive me…_

When he realized that no answer was forthcoming, Unicron took a step back. "Very well," he said in an irritatingly conversational tone. "I shouldn't expect an immediate response… Obviously, you still hold out some hope of winning this war." He moved across the chamber, until he stood before the giant glowing sphere that was his heart. Turning to face Optimus, he said simply, "You have twenty minutes in which to reach a decision… Until then, rest assured that your humans will not be harmed."

In the next instant, Unicron/Sideways stepped back, and seemed to disappear within the white luminous orb, leaving Optimus silently praying for a miracle…

* * *

For the third time that day (and she could scarcely believe that it was just this morning that Starscream and Hot Shot had undertaken the mission to infiltrate Megatron's stronghold), Alexis found herself caught within a surreal world. Until she figured out she could influence her surroundings by focusing her thoughts, the scene around her seemed to be in a constant state of flux. In less than ten seconds, she had found herself in her bedroom at home, on the bridge of the Autobots' flagship, and even in a "crowded" classroom at the high school she attended.

By the time she worked this out, she stood in the middle of a desert field, in the shadow of the mountain where the Autobots had established their headquarters on Earth. Concentrating on this location fortunately allowed her to stay put, as evidenced when the seconds ticked by and the scenery failed to shift once more.

Alexis didn't have to puzzle out for very long how she was going to find the others in this place as, one by one, the boys seemed to appear out of nowhere. They too came to remain stationary once they focused on her, much to her relief.

That didn't seem to erase the other weird phenomena taking place, as windows (she didn't know what else to call them) began to periodically open up in the area surrounding her, Carlos, Billy, and Fred (Rad had yet to find his way here). For fleeting moments, she and her friends were allowed glimpses into different locales, several of which seemed to be displaying the battle that was taking place between Unicron and the Transformers, on the exterior of the giant's hull.

From what little she could determine, a number of the warships out there were being destroyed. Issuing a silent prayer that none of the bots she'd come to call her friends were among the casualties, Alexis barely spotted Rad when at last he appeared a few yards away. Quickly, she called out his name to draw his attention, for fear that he might vanish again otherwise.

Rad turned in her direction of her voice, seeming quite startled even as he did so. "Alexis," he blurted out, surprising her as she'd never seen him look so bewildered. "Where are we?"

Immediately, the other kids ran towards Rad, and Carlos was the one to answer once they came to a halt. "Not a clue, dude," Carlos said. "The last thing I remember is Unicron capturing us." The Hispanic boy looked all around, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Wherever we are, it sure is a trip! There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to this place."

Later on, Alexis would guess that the reason they shifted to yet another locale was that they had all come to focus on one another instead of their surroundings. However, the last thing she expected was to find herself in a lavish throne room, let alone that she would run into Megatron (so to speak) here.

This scenario would always strike her as the most bizarre sight she'd ever witnessed, in the years to come.

Alexis looked to the left and right, taking in the Decepticons that stood on either side of the red carpet that had been laid out in the aisle before the dais. Almost instantly, she got the sense that this could _not _be real; the biggest clue to this was that there was other way that Thrust would be here, alive and well, among Megatron's "court."

What was even more peculiar (for what she would come to realize was Megatron's vision of what was probably, for him, a perfect world) was that Starscream, or rather, some facsimile of him, was also present. How ironic it was that, in spite of everything, Megatron would still apparently favor the soldier who'd switched sides, to this extent.

Fantasy or no, Megatron seemed to be as angry as ever when he saw that some intruders had barged into his "kingdom." Alexis might have had a good laugh over how ridiculous this all was had the Decepticon leader not barked out an order to his men to seize the trespassers.

Even as these reproductions of Megatron's lieutenants moved towards the five kids, Alexis shut her eyes, willing herself to focus on the first location that came to mind as a means of getting them out of this mess. This was not an easy thing to concentrate on given that the boys around her began to yell out in fear, but that only made her more determined to get them to safety (provided that these hallucinations could actually cause them harm).

When Alexis opened her eyes, it was too discover that she had successfully transported them all to a more tranquil setting. All five kids now stood in the middle of a tightly packed grove of trees. Even while she stayed focused on this setting to ensure they remained here, Alexis allowed herself to be soothed by the sound of birds chirping all around her.

When questions arose from the boys as to what was going on here, Alexis (always the intuitive one) provided what she believed was the correct answer. "When Unicron captured us, I think he trapped us within his own mind. We need to be careful that we don't get stuck within our subliminal sides, like Megatron has. What we were just seeing was a dream of his."

The words were barely out of Alexis' mouth before some more of those "windows" into the outside world began to appear around them. This allowed her to see that all the Mini-Cons (identifiable by the green glowing spheres surrounding them) out there, who'd been engaged in the battle in space alongside the Autobots and Decepticons, had come to rest on various parts of Unicron's hull. This was proof that their master had turned them all back into his slaves against their will.

Despite feeling grim at this sight, Alexis said, "We need to figure out a way to stop this… If we could only find a way to get to High Wire…"

Rad bowed his head, going to lean against the nearest tree as he tried to work this out. When he realized he was all out of ideas on how to save the Mini-Cons, and thus the Transformers, he lifted his gaze with an exasperated sigh, rubbing at his face with one hand.

It was fortunate that he didn't so much as blink at that point, or else he would have missed seeing a familiar form running among the trees in the distance. After a second or two of hesitation, Rad took off running in that direction without so much as a word, feeling a renewed sense of hope.

It died just a little when he reached his destination, and a quick look around revealed that the diminutive bot he'd seen was nowhere to be found here. Even as Rad searched frantically for his Mini-Con friend, the other kids caught up with him, demanding answers as to what just happened.

"It's High Wire," Rad answered, catching his human friends slightly off guard. "I saw him… Just now." After a moment of searching for even the remotest glimpse, he turned to look at Alexis. "He must be trapped here just like we are! His subconscious mind, I mean!"

Alexis' eyes widened, shining with hope. "Which means you might be able to reach him and get him to wake up!" she said in a soft, encouraged voice.

At this, Rad looked uncertain. "How? He's not here anymore. At least, not that I can see… How can I get through to him if he can't hear me?"

Alexis shook her head. "Stop thinking in conventional forms," she answered with a renewed sense of vigor. "We're in a dream world now; nothing here is real, and everything's in a constant state of flux… If you just keep calling for High Wire, there's every chance that he, or one of the other Mini-Cons that might be stuck here, will hear you!" When she saw he still looked hesitant, Alexis went on with, "I believe in you, Rad. I know you can save us."

Emboldened by her words (though still feeling a tad foolish), Rad stepped over to one side of the clearing and yelled out High Wire's name. When this didn't provide results, he tried a second time and then a third. By the fourth try, he was surprised when four other voices joined his own, as his friends added their own chorus as if they hoped this might increase their chances.

The response this got wasn't what they expected, nor was it a favorable one. Their incessant shouting was brought to a halt when the sky above them suddenly darkened. In tandem, the five children turned their gazes upwards, to find that the peaceful blue sky had been replaced by an ominous black vortex. Before any of them could react to this or wonder at its meaning, a silky smooth voice assaulted them, seeing to come from nowhere, and everywhere.

"Don't you ever tire of games?"

Alarmed, Alexis said aloud, "Unicron… He knows what we're trying to do!"

Carlos' frantic statement that they needed to find another place to hide earned a laugh from their colossal enemy. "Foolish mortals," came the scoffing reply. "You can't hide from me in my own domain. There is nothing I do not see here."

In the next instant, a violent windstorm seemed to come out of nowhere, assaulting the five humans and nearly bowling them over in its intensity. Alexis cried out, though she could barely hear herself over the rush of the wind. Though she doubted that Unicron could do anything to harm them on a physical level, she wondered what this effect this assault would have on their collective subconscious if it kept up.

Scary as her next thought seemed, she couldn't stop it from coming: _Could we all be rendered brain dead if Unicron destroys our minds here?!_

Unicron had no problem making himself heard above the din, and it made her fear the worst. "My patience has run out, and it is time to end this foolishness!" he bellowed. In a slightly softer tone, he added, "I shall finish you…"

Rad raised his head, his eyes tightly shut to keep out the dust being whipped around in the gusts of wind. Fearing the alternative, he desperately yelled out, praying these wouldn't be his last words, "High Wire!!!"

The siege was over before any of the kids could register it. It was uncertain as to just which one of them opened their eyes first, to find the most wondrous sight awaiting them.

The vortex was gone, leaving nothing but the original blue sky. In wonder, Alexis looked around at all the Mini-Cons (of many different shapes and sizes) that were hovering in mid air. At first, there were only a dozen of them, but as she watched, their numbers seemed to growing exponentially as more and more of them appeared by the second.

Looking at Rad, she said softly, "It's High Wire. He heard you…"

Rad nodded, looking like he was shaking. "It's up to him now… Let's hope that, this time, he can rally the others into shutting down Unicron…"

* * *

In the real world, Optimus had to admit to being beyond surprised when High Wire suddenly moved of his own accord. When the diminutive bot relaxed his stance, taking a step towards the Autobot leader, the latter became aware that High Wire had undoubtedly been freed from Unicron's control.

High Wire offered Optimus a single assurance ("All will be okay.") before turning to look at Sureshock and Grindor. Almost instantly, High Wire launched into the same melodious hum he initiated earlier, intent on reawakening his many brothers.

Housed within the large white sphere in the center of the chamber, Unicron/Sideways watched this with a great deal of anger. _Curse those children for their persistence in complicating matters._ However, Unicron was scarcely worried at the outset; it only meant he'd have to exert his influence over his creations once more, to bring them back under control.

And yet, when he attempted to access High Wire's subconscious, Unicron instantly became aware that something was terribly wrong. While he wasn't sure as to just what had changed, he now found himself virtually unable to exert control over his progeny.

Somehow, the connection between him and the Mini-Cons (as he found when he frantically tried to access them at random) had been irrevocably severed!

All too soon, a substantial number of the diminutive bots had been freed, and the one called High Wire was directing them to attack Unicron. They were just small enough to slip in through the vents and access ports spread out over the giant's armored hull and were grouping together to destroy their master's vital systems!

Though he denied the possibility that he could lose, this onslaught was casting serious doubt into Unicron's processor. He'd known the "ingrates" wanted their freedom (had they not said so on more than one occasion), but he'd underestimated just how willful they could be.

_This can't be how it all ends,_ Unicron thought furiously. He had not expended all that time and effort exploiting the war and gathering strength from the hatred between the two factions for nothing. And yet… Unless he did something, and quickly, to ensure the conflict between the Transformers continued, he would surely be done for.

One thing was certain -- Unicron would not go down without a fight.

The decision was a spur of the moment one, but in the few seconds Unicron spent contemplating it, the more convinced he was that it was his only chance. It would be beneficial to transfer the multitude of rage stored within his processor, until such time as he could -- no, _would_ -- be reactivated. So long as it was contained within a living being, there was little chance of it dissipating even in the slightest, and he'd be able to continue feeding on it to necessitate his survival. If he concentrated hard enough, maybe he could even draw enough power from this source to keep himself animated.

With this in mind, Unicron turned his attention to the two Transformers he was holding completely immobilized. It wouldn't be long before they were freed; once that happened, he'd lose the ability to access either of their subconscious minds. Acting quickly, Unicron initiated a download, placing every single ounce of hatred gathered over millions of years within one of the two…

* * *

It was all over so quickly that Optimus could scarcely believe it. Even as he viewed the tentacles surrounding the Saber, Shield, and Blaster grow brittle and crack apart (simultaneously, the trio of Mini-Cons that made up each weapon separated into their individual forms), he and the other occupants in this chamber were likewise being freed. As they were designed to do, the holes in the childrens' spacesuits, where the tentacles had penetrated them, automatically sealed themselves; Optimus was extremely glad that Red Alert had employed that feature when he'd designed them

Ironically, Megatron was the first to break the ensuing silence by asking, "Where am I? What… just happened?" Near as Alexis could tell, his confusion seemed to be genuine and was indicative of just how lost he'd been in his own delusions of a perfect world.

Optimus looked across at the Decepticon leader. Though he was somewhat reeling over what the children had accomplished, he still offered an explanation to cut through Megatron's clearly clouded mind.

Even as he worked to clear away the fog that had overtaken him, Megatron's attention was drawn to Unicron's heart when an angry roar sounded from within it. By the time he identified the noise as the revving of an engine, a motorcycle with a Mini-Con at the helm (Sideways in his vehicle mode, and the diminutive bot that served as his partner) was emerging from the glowing orb, and burning rubber at that. Even worse, Sideways was heading right for High Wire, looking mad enough to kill.

It was unsure just who was in command of Sideways' body -- him or Unicron -- but the attempt to murder High Wire was aborted when a laser blast cut through the chamber. Sideways was literally seared in half by the powerful beam, and both sides of his motorcycle self dropped unceremoniously to the floor, inches away from High Wire.

In shock, the room's other occupants turned to look in the direction where the blast had originated. The reactions were greatly varied when they saw Optimus had been the one to fire the shot, by way of the Requiem Blaster. While it seemed fitting that Sideways be taken down in this manner, not one of Optimus' companions had expected him to the one to execute the rogue bot.

Surprisingly, Sideways proved to be quite resilient, even now. The fact that his rasping voice echoed through the chamber told them he was still clinging to life, though the weakness in the tone informed all that he wouldn't last much longer. "You only think you've won," he said ominously, and passed on so quietly that it wasn't immediately apparent that he was gone.

With a sigh, Optimus lowered the Blaster, holding the gun so loosely at his side that the Mini-Cons that made up the weapon felt free to disband. After a moment, Optimus turned to look at High Wire, asking simply if it was over in the hopes that Sideways' parting words were just an empty threat.

High Wire nodded once. "Unicron has been neutralized," was all he offered, but it was enough to satisfy all those around him.

Reassured, Alexis turned to look at Starscream as he came to kneel by her side, wearing a warm smile. Reaching out with one hand to gently stroke Starxis' head, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Alexis smiled back. "Never better," she answered softly. She paused for a moment, completely banishing any doubt generated by Sideways' last words. _It's over,_ she thought cheerfully. _We survived!_

Starscream's grin grew even larger in response to her thoughts. After a moment, he said aloud, "So who else wants to get out of here and go home?"

This was met with a chorus of agreements, save for one. In their elation over having survived the threat that Unicron presented, no one readily noticed that Megatron made no move to follow them. Instead, the Decepticon leader had his attention fixed on Sideways' corpse, bringing all facets of the conversation with Unicron (prior to when he had been incapacitated by their god-like enemy) to mind. In the end, one statement in particular remained stuck in Megatron's head, making him wonder if the battle was truly over: _"You, and those under your command, were never immune from feeling such anger, Optimus…"_

This, coupled with Sideways' mysterious parting remark, made Megatron wonder if depriving Unicron of the Mini-Cons that had been animating him was enough. If this giant enemy of the Transformers had indeed been gaining power from the hatred generated by Autobots and Decepticons alike, then wouldn't he just continue to do so?

More importantly, was it possible that Unicron could tap into the energy accumulated from that to make a comeback? Megatron didn't know, but he had no wish to risk finding out. And just maybe, it would be prudent to deprive Unicron of one of his sources.

And, okay, maybe he was also itching for the fight that Unicron had denied him.

Without a second thought, Megatron hurried after his companions, only to find that they hadn't gotten far; the tunnel they had used to enter this chamber had been closed off, so it was now nothing more than a dead end. Megatron barely registered that Optimus was saying it just meant they'd have to find another way out before calling out the name of the Autobot leader, making all turn to regard him curiously.

Standing nearest to the "dead end" as he'd been testing the panels for weaknesses, Starscream was just as surprised as the rest of his companions by the first thing to pass through Megatron's lips. At first, he was certain he couldn't have heard correctly; Megatron couldn't have just demanded a battle from Optimus!

The Autobot commander was equally as bewildered, not to mention the five children standing just behind him to the right. "You can't be… serious," Optimus replied haltingly.

If Megatron were given any opportunity to back down, to recant the demand before things got out of control, this would have been the perfect moment to do so. Instead, he simply stood his ground, showing his commitment by saying flatly, "I have never been more serious, Prime…"

Optimus' optics narrowed. "I see no reason to continue our fight," he said gruffly, disbelieving that Megatron had the gall to insist upon this, especially here and now.

Megatron sneered. "Then maybe you didn't hear the same thing I did." A pause, then, "I seem to recall Unicron alluding to the fact that I'm not the only one who carries an enormous amount of hatred… I dare you to tell me that's not true, Prime."

Optimus could feel the very contempt that his fellow leader was speaking of rising to the surface, though he did his best to conceal it. "So what if it is?" he challenged.

Megatron shifted his weight. "Then I say we have a dilemma on our hands… Unicron said it himself -- he's been feeding off of our anger to make himself more powerful… Do you think that's likely to change now that he's been defeated?" Megatron paused, taking on a smug air. "I don't know about you, Prime, but I don't see either of us casting away the animosity that's been built up over the many centuries we've been at odds… That being the case, the only way to stop the cycle means that one of us -- you or me -- has to die. What better way to ensure that the hatred we feel for one another also dies?"

Watching the argument that was ensuing between Megatron and Optimus, Starscream couldn't help feeling a rush of anger towards the Decepticon leader. _You haven't changed one bit_, he thought furiously, shaking his head at the notion that he'd ever believed otherwise. Megatron enjoyed fighting too much to ever give it up for very long… But frankly, his timing was downright terrible!

Starscream shifted his weight, fully intending to interject his own opinion, but the words died on his lips when a thought (not his own, nor that of Alexis, as she'd never come up with something so spiteful) came to mind: _We'd all be so much better off if Megatron were dead…_

Starscream blinked, shaking his head in the hopes of clearing it. He threw a glance at Alexis to see if she'd picked up on the thought, but her attention seemed to be fully on the two faction leaders. She and the boys were doing their own part to try to resolve the argument before it went any further. Once more, Starscream tried to throw in his own opinion, but was stopped when a sharp shooting pain hit him, centered around his head.

Groaning softly, Starscream bowed his head, rubbing at the sides of his temples in an attempt to stave off the ache. He was unprepared for when another errant thought entered his mind (_It would be so easy to take him out, now, while he's distracted…_), but that was about when he began to realize something was terribly wrong. Even as he came to this conclusion, the pain in his head seemed to get steadily worse, to the point where it was near debilitating.

Feeling a sensation akin to drowning, Starscream stumbled and fell, though the glance he threw at his companions told him that they'd still not yet noticed his predicament. With a soft groan, he bowed his head, fighting to get a mental message out to the girl a few yards away from him and hoping beyond hope that there was something (_anything_) she could do to stop this.

After a few moments, Alexis turned away from the two faction leaders when she suddenly heard Starscream's voice in her head, speaking to her telepathically and coming off as little more than a whisper. _Alexis…_ She blinked her eyes rapidly, caught off guard by the desperation in the tone, not to mention how vulnerable he sounded.

Slowly, she turned to look at Starscream, wondering why she'd not noticed he'd been silent up until now; he should have been the most vocal in regards to what Megatron was doing. Much to her surprise, she saw that he had dropped to his knees and had his face angled so he was looking down at the floor. Both hands were resting on either side of his head as if he was in great pain. "What…?" she said softly, breaking off when he sent another telepathic message, just as feeble as the first, if not more so.

_Help me…_

Alexis hesitated, then started to take a step towards him. However, she was stopped when Starxis moved protectively in front of her, barring her way before he turned to look at Starscream and did something she never would have expected.

Her mind reeling, Alexis looked from Starxis to Starscream and back again, getting a bad feeling but still in denial over what she was witnessing. Surely, the youngling couldn't be hissing _at_ the jet they had both come to care deeply for. For the most part, Starxis would only do that if something very bad was about to occur!

The fact that Starxis was sidestepping in her direction, pressing heavily against her with his flank, told Alexis that he wanted her to get back. But _why?_ Starscream wasn't dangerous! Nevertheless, she did take a few steps backwards, and this seemed to appease the youngling.

At that instant, Starscream raised his head, sparing her the briefest of glances before turning his attention to the sparring leaders. Even that fleeting look was enough; at least it gave her some semblance as to what was wrong, though she wasn't comprehending just what it meant.

Starscream's optics, normally a warm orange, had taken on a blood red hue for some reason she couldn't fathom.

Before she could say or do anything, Starscream was reaching up to detach his wing sword, his attention focused totally on Megatron. Just as quickly, he rose to his feet and started to move.

Which was when all hell broke loose…

_Author's Notes: Please don't flame me too hard for this cliffhanger!_

_I don't know how long it may actually take to write out the details of the final fight, but I can almost guarantee it will be worth the wait. Stay tuned._


	16. A Necessary Sacrifice

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Author's Notes: I'm not sure how this is going to come off, but it may be a good idea to have some kleenex handy. I have a feeling that this chapter is going to turn out to be a real tearjerker._

Chapter Sixteen

If ever there were a time that Alexis wished that what she was witnessing was nothing more than a bad dream, this would be it. As the seconds ticked by, and the scene before her continued to unfold, the deeper she fell into a state of shock.

Ironically, it was Starxis who ended up saving Megatron's neck, in the initial assault. At almost the same instant that Starscream had risen to his feet, the youngling began screeching as loudly as he could. While this didn't seem to do anything to deter Starscream, it did draw Megatron's attention. Subsequently, this allowed the Decepticon leader to see that his former soldier was coming at him and allowed him a few seconds in which to prepare himself.

Optimus, on the other hand, had barely registered that Starxis was having a fit before he felt someone rushing past him; he was simultaneously elbowed in the side with enough force to throw him off balance. Quickly, Optimus put one hand to the wall to regain his footing, and to prevent the children from getting hurt; it was quite possible that one of them could be injured, or worse, if he so much as stumbled.

In the next instant, Optimus looked up and could only watch in shocked silence for a few seconds at the scene that was taking place before him. Before any of this had come about, he had been seriously considering giving in to Megatron's demand to fight (he was certainly getting enraged enough for it), but all thoughts of that were lost in light of the current situation.

Megatron had barely had time to raise his hand, as Starscream's sword arced towards him, to block the blow. Though this did stop the blade as it got wedged in the metal at his wrist, he was caught off guard when Starscream followed it up by throwing a punch at his face.

In the barrage that followed, of which Megatron could barely counter the hits that were being thrown at him, he gradually realized that something was wrong here. In all his time studying Starscream's methods of fighting, he had developed a clear view of where the jet's weaknesses lay and how best to deal with them. But this…

Megatron wasn't understanding why, but Starscream didn't seem to be showing any hesitation or sign that the attack was going to stop. Unless the Decepticon leader got some help, there was every chance that his former soldier might defeat him.

Fortunately, Optimus had recovered enough from the shock to step forward. Since he failed to see anything out of the ordinary other than a soldier who was likely as incensed as he had been moments ago, he wasn't being as forceful as he should have when he grasped Starscream by one arm. "That's enough," Optimus started to say, beginning to pull the jet away from Megatron.

Starscream responded with a growl, turning slightly and striking the Autobot leader across the face with such force that it caused Optimus to stumble back. Fortunately, this also provided Megatron, who'd been backed against a wall by this point, with an opportunity to plant one foot against Starscream's stomach and shove him off balance, though only temporarily.

Alexis was shaken out of her stupor at the same instant that Optimus was hit. Feeling cold, she took a couple steps forward, yelling out for Starscream to please stop. The fact that the jet wasn't responding to even her (and she did try twice more) gave Optimus some indication that there was something wrong here that he wasn't seeing.

Even as Alexis was pleading with Starscream, Megatron took advantage of the brief reprieve he'd been given to draw his own sword, as a means of defending himself better. Still, he was having difficulty at holding his opponent off, and it wasn't long before Megatron was forced to retreat the way they had come, with Starscream in close pursuit.

Optimus hesitated just long enough to watch his two companions disappear into the next chamber, before turning his attention to Alexis. Before he could do anything, it was imperative that he figure out just what he was dealing with. He just hoped Megatron could hold his own until help arrived.

Heedful of the fact that she appeared quite upset but knowing he had to get answers as quickly as possible, he said, in as gentle a tone as he could muster, "Alexis… What happened? What's wrong with him?!"

Alexis wrapped her arms tightly around herself in a gesture meant to provide comfort. "I… I don't know," she stammered. "One second, he looked like he was in pain, and the next…" She took a deep breath, fighting to pull herself together. "Before he went ballistic, Starscream was asking for me to help him. I… don't know what was wrong. And then… Starxis started acting like he was dangerous -- wanted me to get away from him."

Rad took a step forward, looking quite ashen (as were the other boys, when Alexis looked at them). "Can you hear Starscream's thoughts now?" he asked her. "Can you tell us what he's thinking?"

Alexis took another deep breath, concentrating on this. But when she touched on what was going through Starscream's head, she recoiled with a cry. Shakily, she said, "He's totally focused on killing Megatron…" She looked up at the Autobot leader, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I don't… It's not like Starscream to be this angry!"

Though Optimus appeared to be at a loss, High Wire had been given enough clues to formulate an answer. "Unicron," was all the diminutive bot said, but it was enough to get the ball rolling.

Optimus blinked, coming up with a response in a matter of seconds, based on what all he'd learned from their giant enemy. Quickly, he told the children of the reservoir of angry energy that Unicron had claimed to have been collecting for many millennia. Quietly, Optimus said, "Unicron said he could draw power from this source to heal himself… He wouldn't have wanted to lose access to it, once he knew he stood to be defeated. I don't know why he would have picked Starscream as the recipient to store it all in, but…"

With a sinking feeling, Alexis finished the thought. "What Megatron had to say brought all that hatred to the surface," she said numbly, and turned to look into the next chamber. Her one thought was so mournful, it would have broken the hearts of her companions, had they heard it. _Starscream…_

Rad considered this carefully before looking at High Wire. "Could it be possible for Unicron to animate himself using this source instead of the Mini-Con weapons?" High Wire nodded hesitantly, prompting Rad to continue with, "Then Sideways was right. It's not over…" He cast a quick, sympathetic glance at Alexis, then looked up at Optimus. "If we're going to stop that monster from coming back, we need to do something quickly!"

After a split second, Optimus shook his head. "Not us," he said hurriedly. "Just me… I can't risk any of you kids getting hurt. You all need to get to the surface and radio for someone to come get you."

Alexis shook her head vehemently. "No," she said loudly, drawing Optimus' attention. "I… I can't leave him!"

Gently, but still hurriedly, Optimus responded, "Alexis, I know how much you care for Starscream, but there's nothing you can do for him now! You said it yourself; he's too far gone to be reasoned with." After a very brief pause, the Autobot commander went on with, "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help him. The sooner we can get Starscream back to the shuttle to get this out of him, the better."

After a tense moment, Alexis nodded her agreement. After Optimus charged High Wire and the other Mini-Cons with the task of getting the kids to safety, he turned and took off in the direction where Starscream and Megatron had gone.

And yet, when Alexis turned to look at Starxis, it broke her heart anew when she saw the youngling also appeared to be crying. Now that she was safely out of harm's way, it seemed, Starxis had come to realize the full consequences of what Unicron had done.

She hesitated for the briefest of moments before stepping towards Starxis, dropping to her knees and embracing the little guy in a comforting manner. "It will be okay," Alexis whispered, though she wasn't entirely sure that everything would turn out for the best. Much as she hated the idea, there just might not be enough time to put a stop to this before Unicron made a comeback.

_Please,_ Alexis thought somberly. _God, Primus, whoever's listening... Don't let Starscream die…

* * *

_

To all outside observers, it appeared that Unicron was indeed dead. Not only had the giant bot suddenly stopped moving, but the light in the enormous red optics had gone out. Over the course of the few minutes following Unicron's deactivation, each and every soldier in the armada began to believe that the battle was over.

Save for a small fleet (Jetfire, Cyclonus, and a few warships) that elected to mill around and wait for Optimus, Megatron, and the kids (and many were surprised to hear from Red Alert that the humans had gone in as well) to surface, most of the troops had elected to pack it in and go home. Given that there seemed to be some interference when it came to sending or receiving messages from the two commanders, there was little choice but to wait for some visual.

This false sense of security didn't last for very long. As those left orbiting Unicron had been patrolling along the giant's hull and keeping watch for the two faction leaders, it was inevitable that Jetfire would see a sign that the battle wasn't yet done. For a moment, all he could do was stare in shock, as he witnessed Unicron's legs folding in on themselves, as if the giant was just starting to transform back into his planet mode.

With wide optics, Jetfire quickly activated his comlink, sending a message out to anyone and everyone in range. "Uh, guys," he said, too nervous to resort to making jokes. "We've got a problem! Unicron just moved!"

On the bridge of the Autobots' flagship (Megatron's shuttle had been used as part of a barricade to block the shots from Unicron's cannon and had been destroyed), the elite warriors of both factions turned to look up at the viewscreen as Sideswipe pulled up a visual of their giant enemy. It was strange to have Demolisher and Wheeljack in the same room as the Autobots (Tidal Wave was milling around outside, as he was far too large to fit in here) with neither one displaying any inclination that they wanted to fight, but that was hardly a concern at the moment.

Though all those gathered on the bridge could see evidence of Jetfire's claim, the fact that Unicron otherwise seemed to be inert had them all wondering if it was just a random reflex. However Hot Shot was worried enough to issue an order for the troops to be put on high alert, in case there was an additional sign of movement.

In the meantime, Jetfire continued his vigil for their missing comrades, at least until he came across Cyclonus blasting away at Unicron's hull. Though the eccentric bot claimed that part of the giant's frame had shifted, Jetfire couldn't readily see any evidence of this and thus ordered Cyclonus to cease firing. "If Unicron is still alive, then the two of us alone don't stand a chance against him," Jetfire said.

Cyclonus, surprisingly, responded with an apology for getting carried away. Just as Jetfire was about to suggest looking for a way in to see if Optimus, Megatron, and the others were indeed okay, a nearby vent was suddenly blasted open from the inside.

When he saw the human children and about a dozen Mini-Cons starting to climb out of this vent, Jetfire couldn't get over there fast enough. A quick look inside told him that the passageway was too small to suggest that Optimus, Megatron, and Starscream were close behind, and Jetfire was quick to inquire after them, even as he secured Starxis inside one of his compartments to provide the youngling with a breathable environment.

Much to Jetfire's surprise, this question seemed to upset Alexis; the young girl bowed her head, silently crying her eyes out. Curious, Jetfire looked towards Rad, and was quite unprepared for the answers he was given.

Cyclonus was likewise horrified by the prospect. For all of his taunting of Starscream, even when the latter had still been part of the Decepticon team, this was the last thing he would have wished upon the guy -- or anybody else, for that matter. The eccentric bot was so in shock that he didn't put up any argument when Jetfire demanded he help transport the humans and\or Mini-Cons back to headquarters.

En route, Jetfire radioed ahead to those on the Autobots' flagship to report what was going on. This was met with an equal amount of shock and disbelief; none had been prepared for the news that Unicron had turned Starscream into his own personal pawn.

Scavenger was the first to break the silence left in the wake of this information. Looking towards Hot Shot, he advised gently, "I hate to say this, but every second we delay in making decisions could be bringing us closer to facing extinction… We can't allow Unicron to revive, Hot Shot. If he does, then odds are good we'll never stop him."

Demolisher looked across at his fellow soldier, feeling cold at the insinuation of Scavenger's words. "There has to be another way other than sacrificing one of our own."

Sideswipe took a step forward, looking downright defiant. "Demolisher's right," he said, feeling a touch of irony at the declaration. "All we need to do is to get Starscream back here so Red Alert can help him."

"How do you propose we do that when we're on an indeterminate deadline?" Scavenger countered. "By the time we find a way inside that monster, let alone locate where our three missing comrades are at, it may be too late." He paused, then added, "In either case, what I'm suggesting is that we resume our attack on Unicron himself." Scavenger looked at Hot Shot once more. "So long as we keep at him while he's still inactive and in his current form, then maybe we stand a better chance of destroying him."

Hot Shot paused for a long while, suddenly hating that he'd been the one put in charge of the entire army. Silently, he looked at each of his fellow soldiers in turn, in an attempt to glean a decision off of the looks they were giving him. Then, his gaze drifted to Wheeljack; strangely, it was this glance at his friend-turned-enemy that allowed him to make up his mind, as a secret understanding passed between them. Abruptly, he said, mostly to Scavenger, "Inform everyone out there that they're to prepare for battle."

This raised some protests from those who weren't in agreement, but Hot Shot pushed them aside by saying, "This is to be nothing but a surgical strike! I don't want to hear any reports of firing around Unicron's chest, where our men are more than likely stationed at!" He paused, bowing his head. "And if all else fails, then we have to trust that Optimus and Megatron will do what has to be done… and be prepared to mourn the loss of one of our greatest soldiers…"

* * *

Even having armed himself with what was rapidly becoming an effective defensive weapon, Megatron was facing great difficulty at holding off Starscream. Despite having gotten in a few lucky (though superficial) blows, things were definitely not going well for the Decepticon leader.

Backing up a few paces to avoid the arc of Starscream's blade, Megatron winced as several of the injuries (sustained over the past fifteen minutes) flared with pain; one or two were even punctuated by a shower of sparks. If anyone could see the commander now, they might have been shocked at how battered he was. In addition to the many gouges and dents spread along his frame, one of Megatron's tank treads (at the outcropping on his right shoulder) had been literally ripped away.

All this had certainly not been what Megatron had bargained for, when he issued the challenge to Optimus. Yet, he had figured somewhere over the course of the "battle" that something was terribly wrong with Starscream. Sure, the declaration might have stood to anger his former lieutenant, but it shouldn't have warranted anything other than a fair fight.

For some reason that Megatron couldn't fully fathom, Starscream was _seriously _trying to kill him! And if things continued at this rate, the latter just might succeed.

Just as Megatron was in the process of blocking his opponent's sword from delivering a fatal blow, the corridor in which he and Starscream were standing shook with a sudden tremor. This was sufficient to knock the Decepticon leader off balance, and Starscream took advantage of that by hooking one foot behind Megatron's calf, in a move to pull the latter's leg out from under him.

In mere seconds, Megatron lay spread-eagled on the floor, staring up at Starscream in disbelief as the latter prepared to deliver a final, devastating blow. _So it ends_, Megatron thought, resigning himself to his fate in an instant.

Surprisingly, oblivion was put on hold at the very instant that Starscream was hit with a discreet laser blast from behind. While the beam wasn't powerful enough to do any serious damage, the fact that it was shortly followed by two subsequent bursts seemed to redirect Starscream's attention.

Even as Megatron tilted his head to see that Optimus had (unexpectedly) come to his rescue, Starscream was rushing towards the Autobot leader with an angry cry. Fortunately, Optimus had armed himself by yanking a thin metal rod from the nearby wall, but Megatron was further bewildered to see him deliver two hits in quick succession to Starscream's face and stomach.

Even as Optimus fought to keep the jet at bay, he hurriedly offered an explanation for Megatron's benefit as to what was going on, even as the latter got to his feet. "I'm going to need your help," Optimus said. "We need to incapacitate Starscream, and quickly, if we're to have a chance at stopping this."

Megatron might have argued the point of taking measures to ensure Starscream's survival had there been time to waste on that. As it was, he gave a slight shrug and stepped towards the other two Transformers at a rapid pace. Seconds later, he had one arm wrapped around the jet's throat, doing his best to hold Starscream still while Optimus threw a punch at the latter's face.

This didn't quite go off as planned, as Starscream twisted violently to the right, leaving Megatron as the one to take the blow. A second later, the Decepticon leader howled in frustration, and shoved Starscream away towards the floor as hard as he could.

Still, he and Optimus stood every chance at taking the rampaging jet down, so long as they worked together. Barring any further errors in judgment, that was…

* * *

As soon as Jetfire and Cyclonus had dropped off their human, Mini-Con, and Limscree youngling passengers at the Autobot flagship, they had been quick to head back out to assist the fleet in blasting Unicron to pieces.

Alexis was unsure as to which of the Transformers had been left to guard the shuttle and those on board, but right now, she didn't much care. Shortly after removing her helmet and spacesuit, she had gone straight to the view port (with Starxis close by her side) to watch the proceedings. However, the scene she bore witness to was doing nothing to help her mounting heartache.

Though the process was being drawn out, Unicron seemed to be inexorably converting back into his planet mode. For the moment, the giant bot seemed to be flitting in and out of consciousness (maybe a side effect of using the angry energy buried in Starscream to both heal his injuries and switch to a more defensive form), but Alexis feared that time was vastly running out.

A soft chirp off to her right drew Alexis' attention to the youngling. A second later, she kneeled down, embracing the little guy and burying her face in the brown fuzz at his neck, even as Starscream's name resonated through her mind.

The last thing she expected was to receive an answer, but it came anyway. Lifting her head, Alexis began blinking furiously, certain she could not have just heard his voice in her mind. "Starscream," she whispered as well as thought, her tone full of such sorrow on both counts.

_Don't be sad,_ he answered, his voice so soft and caring that it made her sob loudly in response. The fact that he was saying this instead of telling her that everything was alright or to not give up on him suggested that he knew there was very little chance that those words held any strength.

Biting her lip, Alexis focused her thoughts on a reply, slightly bewildered at the prospect that she was getting a chance to communicate with him. _How can you ask that of me, given what's happening?!_ A pause, then, _I don't want to lose you, Starscream…_

For a full minute, there was no response forthcoming, as if he was trying to think how best to answer. _I was nothing until you came into my life, Alexis. You have given me more joy and tenderness in the past three weeks than I've ever had in the many centuries I've been in existence… I thank you for everything._

Alexis sobbed again, though this one was stifled as she'd raised one hand to cover her lips. He must know that their options for a happy ending were severely limited, if not nonexistent, or he wouldn't be saying that. She hated that he could be so resigned and at peace while she still felt like she was being torn apart! _Don't you do that!_ she thought furiously. _Don't you dare say goodbye!_

There was another long pause before he responded, in a bittersweet tone, _I love you, Alexis. I will always love you. _Another pause, and then came the phrase that totally broke her. _Remember me…_

Alexis had a total fit following that one, to the point where she was screaming at him through their telepathic link not to do this to her. It all proved for naught, as her attempts to get him to recant were met with silence. When she realized that the connection between them must have been severed, she began bawling her eyes out, pressing her face deeply against Starxis' neck…

* * *

Putting Starscream down for the count was no simple task, even with the two faction leaders working together to do so. By the time this goal was actually achieved, all three bots were looking pretty shabby, Megatron most of all.

For a long moment, the Decepticon leader watched Starscream (leaned awkwardly against a metal partition with his head drooping) warily, until he was certain that the jet would not be getting back up anytime soon. It seemed that, when he and Optimus both had pile driven Starscream up against the wall, the impact had rendered their opponent unconscious.

Megatron took a deep breath, looking across at Optimus as the latter worked at removing the metal rod that had been planted in his back, just behind his left shoulder, sometime during the scuffle. When the Autobot leader discovered he didn't have enough leverage to pull it loose (and maybe because he didn't totally trust Megatron to ask _him _for help), he instead focused on breaking it apart in the middle, leaving the smaller piece wedged where it was for the time being.

At that moment, another rumble shook the corridor they were in, setting both commanders on edge. While Optimus responded to this by saying they needed to get Starscream out of here, subsequently making a move towards their fallen comrade, Megatron outwardly remained impassive as ever, though his mind was in overdrive now that the fight was officially over.

Megatron's optics narrowed, and he cast a quick look all around them, noting that there were electronic lights blinking into existence all along the tunnel. If this wasn't a sign that Unicron would be fully awake very soon, he didn't know what was.

If asked, Megatron would have said he'd never seen everything with such clarity as he did at this moment. The facts were simple: Unicron had played his cards far too well, and Optimus -- the sympathetic fool -- was likely deluding himself if he believed they had the time to waste in getting Starscream away from this place.

Megatron looked towards Optimus when the latter called for his help in getting Starscream up. Without budging, Megatron replied, his tone as impassive as his expression, "You're far too compassionate for your own good, Optimus… Let's be honest here. I realize you are against sacrificing one of your own, but we are very likely down to the wire."

Megatron paused, taking a step forward and was inspired to speak his mind when Optimus turned to regard him with slight suspicion. Megatron kept it very simple as he said, "The fact of it is -- so long as Starscream holds all that anger inside him, it's too dangerous to let him live."

Optimus took a second or two to process this, then let go of Starscream and stood up straight. Regardless of whether or not he agreed with Megatron's judgment (and even if he hadn't promised Alexis), he refused to just stand by and let the Decepticon leader execute someone who he'd come to think of as one of his own men. Scowling slightly, he moved to stand protectively in front of Starscream. "If you come near him, I swear I will kill you, Megatron. Back off," he warned.

"There's no other option, Prime," Megatron answered, too resolute in his conviction to be dissuaded. And he was in no mood for a debate, whether they were allowed time for it or not. Tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword, he took a step forward, then another, watching Optimus for even the remotest sign that he was going to attack.

Whatever attempt Optimus would have made to stop Megatron was lost when a much more violent tremor shook the ground beneath his feet, causing the Autobot leader to stumble and drop to his knees. Before he knew what was happening, Megatron was upon him, taking advantage of the situation by throwing a punch at Optimus' face that held all his strength behind it.

In the next instant, Megatron was leaning towards Starscream, tightly gripping the back of his former soldier's head in one hand and pulling him upright. Starscream's optics flickered briefly, as the jet was, for a second, roused from his unconscious state. Though Megatron's expression remained blank, betraying no hint of whatever might be going through his mind, he said, in a slightly distant tone, "May fate be kind to you, Starscream, in whatever comes next."

Alerted by the sound of Megatron's voice, Optimus raised his head, fearing the worst even as he called out, "No!" Frantically, he scrambled to get up, intent only on going to Starscream's aid. However, he stopped when he saw Megatron wasn't doing anything that could be construed as harm. For a moment, all he could do was stare at the display before him, as Megatron remained kneeling where he was, one hand hooked behind Starscream's neck, with his head slightly inclined towards the jet's.

_What is he doing?_ Optimus wondered. The thought had barely entered his mind when Megatron suddenly moved, pulling his hand away sharply and rather shakily getting to his feet. Megatron took a step back, then two, exhaling after a moment and seeming to relax somewhat as he did so. After another second, he looked towards Optimus, his red optics seeming to be burning brighter than normal. "It's done," he said simply.

Before Optimus could question just what that something was, Starscream stirred, his own optics coming online, as he regained consciousness. After a couple seconds, the jet started looking around wildly, then bowed his head, rubbing at the back of his neck as if it hurt. Focusing on Optimus, who was relieved to see that his optics were back to their normal orange hue, Starscream asked, "What… What happened?" After another few seconds of silence, he asked, in a slight panic, "Alexis… Where is she?!"

Optimus quickly calmed Starscream by saying that Alexis was safe, then turned to look at Megatron in bewilderment, finally catching on. A glance at the latter's hand, and the open wire port in the center of Megatron's palm, confirmed it. "You accessed Starscream's mainframe… You took on all that anger that Unicron put into him," he said in amazement.

"Don't get sentimental on me, Prime," Megatron snarled, though it was unclear if that was coming from him personally or the eons of hatred that Unicron had claimed. There was no obvious sign that Megatron was getting overwhelmed by all that anger, making Optimus wonder if the Decepticon leader was more adept at controlling it. "This doesn't alter what has to be done. It just changes the focus."

After a slight hesitation (in which Optimus was reeling with the enormity of what Megatron had done), the Decepticon leader turned to regard Starscream. In an instant, Megatron was tossing his sword in the jet's direction. Even as it clattered to the floor, he said, "Whether it was deserving or not, I always berated you for having failed me, Starscream… Don't do so now."

Starscream hesitated, staring numbly at the blade on the floor beside him. Aware that Megatron was watching him in expectation, he placed his wing sword back where it belonged before reaching for the other weapon. A second later, Starscream was climbing to his feet, though the fact that he failed to move past this made it unclear to his companions whether or not he would have adhered to the unspoken request.

Unfortunately, the events that followed transpired so quickly that it almost made Megatron regret that he'd chosen to delay the inevitable. Before he even knew what was happening, the wall behind him suddenly gave way, punctuated by a loud boom that suggested it had been fired upon from the outside.

In the next instant, all three Transformers suddenly found themselves airborne, as the vacuum of space drew them out onto Unicron's outer hull. While Megatron was lucky to catch himself on a vertical outcropping, Starscream helped keep Optimus from drifting off into space.

Once they were stationary, a quick look around told the two commanders and Starscream that their battle within the giant bot had ended with them having found their way up to Unicron's right shoulder. In addition, they could see warships darting around in all directions; the one flying over their location was turned at an angle, allowing them to see Blurr at the helm (and vice versa).

A couple seconds later, Blurr was sending a message down to Optimus that someone would be dispatched to pick them up as soon as possible. However, it wasn't too much longer after this that Unicron came completely back to life with a vengeance. Before any one of the three Transformers standing on the giant's hull could move, the platforms beneath their feet began shifting.

Had Megatron not been concerned about avoiding being crushed within the shifting panels (how was that for irony, given he wanted to die anyway?), he might have repeated his demand that one of his two companions finish him before it was too late. If he was correct, then that meant that the centuries of hatred that Unicron had collected would die with him. Depriving their god-like enemy of this power source just might be enough to send him back into, as Unicron had put it, exile.

Too late, Megatron discovered where he, Optimus, and Starscream were standing, once Unicron had fully transformed back into a metal planet. Even as the Decepticon commander looked skyward to see that the many warships were retreating as quickly as they could, the massive silver orifice to his immediate left began to open.

In the next instant, all three Transformers left standing on Unicron's hull found their feet yanked out from under them, as they began to be drawn inside the giant's maw by whatever force Unicron employed for this purpose.

Megatron was so sure that this spelled the end for him and his two companions that he was unprepared from when he was jolted to a halt midway down the enclosure. Quickly, he looked upwards to see that Optimus had managed to seize hold of a loose cable to still their fall; his free arm was hooked through the remaining tank tread at Megatron's left shoulder. A subsequent glance to the right showed the Decepticon leader that Starscream had also been spared; the jet was holding on for dear life to a metal bar protruding from the wall, some yards away.

However, it remained to be seen how much of a reprieve the three of them would get, given the way the wind was incessantly pulling at them. Curious at just what they were up against, Megatron shifted his gaze downwards to see that there was a black swirling vortex (that looked remarkably similar to a black hole) resting at the very bottom of this pit.

Looking back at Optimus, he shouted out, loudly enough to be heard over the storm, "Let go of me, Prime!"

Like Megatron, Optimus could be incredibly stubborn at times, but this was the worst time for him to exhibit it. "I can't do that!" he yelled back, making the Decepticon leader regard him with widened optics.

Megatron groaned, cursing Optimus for always having to be so caring; it seemed that the fool wasn't willing to sacrifice anyone, even his biggest foe, for the greater good if he could help it. _Does he actually hold out hope that it's not too late for me? That I could be spared if by some miracle we could get out of this mess?_

Shocked when he and Optimus suddenly lurched downwards a few inches, Megatron cast a glance at the cable that the Autobot leader was holding on to. As he feared, it had pulled loose from the wall a little; it was likely, if this windstorm kept up, that the cable would not hold.

Hearing a cry issued from Starscream caused Megatron to look over at the jet. A group of those blasted tentacles had sprouted from the metal wall of the enclosure near Starscream and were reaching towards his head.

Megatron wanted to laugh at this. It seemed Unicron believed that the angry energy he'd downloaded into Starscream still resided within the jet, and this was a reflection of the giant bot's attempt to take it back. Nevertheless, it wouldn't be long before Unicron discovered the deception.

They were truly out of time for games or misguided acts of chivalry.

Megatron sighed, knowing that he'd likely be wasting his breath if he tried to convince Optimus of this, in the few seconds they had left. Resigning himself to this fate, Megatron willed the blade concealed in a sheath at his wrist to spring forth. Wordlessly, he reached up as swiftly as he could, and sliced cleanly through the tank tread at his shoulder that Optimus had ahold of.

Optimus realized what Megatron had done in an instant, and he frantically made a grab for the Decepticon leader as the latter started to fall away. "No!" he yelled out, once he realized that the section of tread he'd seized hold of had broken away from the whole.

Looking down at the "black hole" as it rushed to meet him, Megatron had time only for one last (sardonic) thought.

_I hope you choke on me, Unicron…

* * *

_

The windstorm began to die down considerably just seconds after Megatron had disappeared from sight. It wasn't long before Optimus and Starscream were able to safely release their holds on their respective lifelines, yet both were equally shaken by the Decepticon leader's sacrifice.

Numbly, Starscream gazed down at Megatron's sword, held firmly in his right hand; he was lucky he'd not lost it in the violent storm. He didn't know how much time he might have spent studying this object had something odd not started to occur around him and Optimus.

Starscream quickly moved towards the Autobot commander, grabbing hold of him and moving to soar out of Unicron's maw. Once they were safely away, Starscream rotated in mid air, perplexed when he saw every inch of Unicron's hull was "shimmering." Even as he and Optimus watched, their planet-sized enemy seemed to be growing more and more transparent, and it wasn't too much longer before Unicron vanished from sight.

If Starscream didn't know better, he might have said that Unicron had just teleported. As things stood, it was more likely that their giant enemy had been sent back into whatever exile he'd claimed to have come from. Now that the power source which he'd been collecting from the Transformers was gone, it was quite possible that Unicron had lost his foothold in this world.

Had Optimus not spoken at that point, Starscream didn't know how long it might have taken for his thoughts to return to Alexis.

"We should get back home," the Autobot leader said simply. "I have a feeling there's a young girl there who is going to be beyond ecstatic when she sees you alive, Starscream…"

_Author's Note: Epilogue will be coming shortly._


	17. Endings and Beginnings

Starxis

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

Epilogue

Shortly after Unicron had disappeared, all the Transformers who were aware of the consequences could only take this to mean that a certain jet was gone. Until Jetfire moved in to investigate, and found both Optimus and Starscream in the vicinity of where their planet-sized enemy had been, everyone had just begun to mourn the soldier they thought they had lost.

There didn't seem to be anyone who wasn't left reeling when they learned of what Megatron had done or discovered that the Decepticon leader would no longer walk among them.

By the time Starscream and Optimus made it back to the Autobots' flagship, Demolisher had been standing on the outer hull waiting for them for the past ten minutes. Though he grimaced when he saw just what condition his companions were in (Starscream's laser cannons had been badly dented, and the cockpit on his chest was cracked in several places), the glance he threw at Megatron's sword seemed to override all other thoughts.

Starscream hesitated, releasing his hold on Optimus and stepping forward. After half a minute, he wordlessly offered the sword to Demolisher, who reluctantly took it just as silently. Shifting his weight, Starscream said wearily, "I know this may be the last thing you want to hear, Demolisher, but… You were next in line to head the Decepticon army, after Megatron and me." A pause, then, "You don't have to decide anything right away. Just take your time to think it over."

When Demolisher nodded, Starscream felt free to go inside, leaving the hard-edged bot lost in his own thoughts. Amidst good tidings from his fellow soldiers and the humans, Starscream asked after Alexis when he didn't immediately see her or Starxis. Rad answered this by saying she had stated that she wanted to be alone and indicated where she was.

Until he entered his sleeping quarters and saw Alexis positioned in the center of his bunk, curled up against Starxis with her eyes closed, Starscream thought that she had never looked more beautiful and precious. Moving closer, he saw that her face was wet with tears, indicating that she had likely cried herself to sleep. Starscream felt an unexpected ache at this sight, and instantly regretted having hurt her with what he'd sincerely thought would be his last words.

Starxis gave a light cheerful chirp upon seeing Starscream walk through the door. Fearful that the youngling might be compelled to move and thus disturb Alexis, he stepped over to the bunk and kneeled beside it. Starscream then reached out with one hand to stroke Starxis' head, only to be caught off guard when the youngling shifted slightly and began licking his fingers as if in appreciation.

Starscream smiled, touched by this sign at how much Starxis cared for him. He hadn't been sure just how much the youngling had understood about the situation or what the stakes had been, but it was clear that Starxis seemed overjoyed to see him alive.

After a moment, Starscream moved his hand to touch Alexis, but stopped when his fingers were mere inches away from her. There was a slight hesitation on his part before her withdrew; he didn't want to wake her or otherwise scare her. Knowing that they had all the time in the world to rejoice, he satisfied himself with watching her sleep for now. Nevertheless, he did lay his hand silently on the bunk next to her and Starxis; the youngling turned his head to resume with the licking.

As he watched her, Starscream mused, _Until I met you, both of you, I never knew what love was… I would have given anything, even my life, as long as it meant you and Starxis would live, Alexis._

As if in response to his thoughts, Alexis shifted in her sleep with a slight moan, her eyelids flickering. After a moment, Starscream saw that she would have been roused no matter what he did. The vibrations in Starxis' midsection, stemming from the youngling's licking of his hand, was enough to shake her from her slumber.

Seconds after she'd opened her eyes, Alexis turned to gaze in Starscream's direction. Though she appeared somewhat groggy, a look of slight sorrow came to her face. Perhaps she thought she was imagining things, or dreaming, when she said, in a melancholy tone, "Why did you have to leave me…?"

This brought another ache to the spark in his chest, and Starscream repositioned his hand so it hovered mere inches above her, but in a way that she was still allowed a clear view of his face. Short of actually touching her, it was the best he could do by way of a gesture meant to comfort.

Unsure of what he could say to convince her that he was real, Starscream instead focused his thoughts on his final encounter with Megatron. It took some time, and he had to run through the memory more than once, before it dawned on Alexis as to what he was showing her.

Alexis almost didn't dare breathe, as if that might shatter the reality she'd been exposed to. Gazing at him with a glimmer of hope, she whispered, "You… You're really here… You're alive…?"

Starscream nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips. In the next instant, Alexis got up in a flurry, tentatively laying both of her hands against one of his giant metal fingers as if she wanted to assure herself that he wasn't lying. Once she seemed convinced, she leaned in, spreading her arms along the length of his hand and pressing her face against the metal digit nearest her.

Warmed by the sight of her embracing him, and feeling a rush of love when she turned her head to brush her lips against his metallic skin, Starscream found himself musing on the one thing he'd never imagined he'd be thinking, now or ever.

_Thank you, Megatron, for giving me a second chance…

* * *

_

Over the next day, there was much indecision and second-guessing over what was going to come next, amongst all the Transformers. Many of the Decepticons seemed to be lost and unsure of themselves, now that the leader they all ultimately answered to was gone, leaving the Autobots to wonder what the members of the other faction would do now.

An answer seemed to present itself when Demolisher requested a private meeting between himself, Optimus, and Starscream that very evening. Although, when the three of them were sequestered within Optimus' office, in the Autobots' stronghold on Cybertron, the hard-edged bot seemed slightly at a loss for words.

Finally, Demolisher began with, "I don't feel even remotely ready to assume command of the Decepticons." He looked up at Starscream. "In some part of my mind, I always assumed that I'd one day be called upon to do so, but never this soon… And frankly, I can't see myself asking Cyclonus or Tidal Wave if they'd like a shot at it."

Starscream had to laugh at this notion, and it only took a few seconds for Demolisher to join in. Both could only imagine what hilarity might ensue if either of those two were in charge.

After a moment, Demolisher turned somber once more, and continued with, "I'm assuming that one of the reasons Megatron did what he did was because he saw it was the only way to allow us all to live in peace." He looked up at Optimus. "I hate to speak ill of the dead, especially since I often followed without question, but I always knew that Megatron ruled with an iron fist. That was never going to change, no matter how much he might have tried to pretend he could live otherwise."

Demolisher shifted his weight. "As long as Unicron exists -- and I imagine he's still out there somewhere -- there's every chance he could have tried again, feeding on our anger as a means of growing in power… Odds are that Megatron realized this, in his final moments. If the war between the two factions continued, as it undoubtedly would have had Megatron remained in charge, then there was every possibility that that monster would come back, somewhere down the line."

Starscream nodded, looking so contemplative that Demolisher had to ask what was on his mind. Clearing his throat, the jet answered, in a peaceable tone, "I always figured you as too much of a loyalist to recognize Megatron's faults. I'm sorry I never credited you for being capable of anything than blindly following."

Demolisher bowed his head, reluctantly admitting, "You were never the only one that Megatron would take out his frustration on, Starscream… It's just that, of all of us under his command, you were destined to be the first to decide you weren't going to tolerate it indefinitely." There was a slight pause, then Demolisher continued with, "I wish that I had your resolve."

Starscream hesitated, wondering about that as the memory of Thrust trying to manipulate him into rejoining the Decepticon team came to mind. Had Alexis and Starxis not interfered on that fateful day (which now felt like it had occurred a lifetime ago), then odds were good that he would have wound up making the biggest mistake of his life. _I wonder how things would have turned out,_ Starscream mused, _if I had allowed myself to get taken in by Thrust._

When Starscream remained silent, Optimus drew Demolisher's attention by saying, in a soothing tone, "You and the other Decepticons are welcome to remain on Cybertron, if you wish… I don't expect things to be easy to begin with, but it's my hope that every single one of us can learn to live together in peace, given time."

Demolisher looked downwards, reflecting on all aspects on this, before turning to focus on Starscream. Looking at the jet cinched it for him; if Starscream could learn to coexist with the Autobots after spending so much time as part of the Decepticon army, then maybe there was hope for all the rest of them.

Demolisher was quick to voice as much, then shifted his weight, looking down at Megatron's sword that he'd been holding loosely in one hand throughout this whole exchange. "In the meantime, I can't say that I'm comfortable with hanging on to this. I'd like to see that it's returned to its rightful owner, in a manner of speaking." He looked up at Starscream, offering some clarification in case there was any doubt. "I'm referring to Megatron's effigy…"

Starscream nodded, his thoughts instantly turning to the Decepticon memorials that depicted each and every commander down through the ages. With a slight sigh, he said, "If it's all the same to you, Demolisher, I'd like to be the one to take it there."

Demolisher hesitated, then gave a single nod, handing the sword out towards Starscream. This filled the latter with a new sense of hope; back when he had still fought alongside the Decepticons, it was Demolisher that he'd felt the most affinity with. It was encouraging to think that the two of them might be able to rekindle their friendship, maybe even make it stronger over time.

Shortly after Demolisher and Starscream had left his office, Optimus was surprised for when his most seasoned colleague requested an audience with him. For a long moment after Scavenger entered the room, neither he nor the Autobot commander said anything. Then, Scavenger began with, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Optimus gave a nod of approval, allowing Scavenger to relax his stance and lean against the far wall, arms crossed. "I've noticed that something seems to be bothering you... Has been ever since you returned from battle."

Optimus shook his head, giving a short, dry laugh; he should have known he couldn't hide anything from his oldest friend. After a moment, he said, "I have to admit to feeling like I failed... Despite how cold and ruthless I know him to be, it was Megatron who ended up saving us all..." Optimus paused, looking up at Scavenger. "What kind of leader does that make me, if I'm incapable of making a decision of that magnitude? Even if it meant saving thousands, I couldn't bring myself to sacrifice a single soldier."

Scavenger took on an impassive expression. "All that means is that you're the type of commander who puts others before himself," he answered. "And that, if you'd come up with the idea before Megatron did, then you would have done the exact same thing." Scavenger paused, then made a move to leave the room. Before he actually stepped out the door, he offered a parting remark for Optimus to mull over. "Never give up on your own beliefs. You make an outstanding leader just the way you are..."

* * *

Before departing headquarters for the memorials, Starscream stopped to see Alexis to ask if she (and Starxis) would like to accompany him. It was uncertain as to how long she and the other human children would be remaining on Cybertron, now that the war was over and the Mini-Cons had been left to live as each of them saw fit. Until further notice, the kids would remain among the Transformers on their own world and would be given tours of the planet if they so wished. 

As he expected, Alexis did agree to his request. In no time at all, he was journeying along Cybertron's surface, with her being carried by Starxis beside him.

Until they came to stand before Megatron's statue, he and Alexis remained silent, simply enjoying being near each other. When Starscream made no move to lay the sword at the base of this effigy, she sensed what he must be thinking and was compelled to speak.

"It's okay to say you're grateful," Alexis said softly.

Starscream gave a short laugh, shaking his head. "After everything, I never thought I'd actually admit to being sad that he's gone," he said lightly. "How's that for irony?"

Alexis bowed her head, contemplative as ever. "I can understand why, after what he did for you in the end. Sometimes, it only takes one act to undo all the hurt… He saved your life, Starscream."

Starscream hesitated, lifting his optics to gaze upon the statue. "He saved all of us… I'm going to have a lot of trouble wrapping my head around that notion. Megatron was always the last one I'd have expected to do the right thing."

Alexis looked up at the jet, catching his gaze with her own. "It's as you once said. He could be very difficult to figure out." She paused, lightly biting her lip. "Just maybe, he cared about all the Decepticons under his command much more than he let on," she said, recalling Megatron's dream whilst trapped within Unicron's consciousness.

Starscream shook his head, struck by this image of Megatron's "ideal" world. He and Alexis fell into another silence following this, each of them lost to their own thoughts for the time being. Eventually, Alexis broke the ice by tackling another subject she wanted to discuss.

Looking down at Starxis briefly before returning her gaze to Starscream, Alexis found her thoughts being drawn back to the realization she'd come to, just this morning. The difficulties at carrying on a relationship with a Transformer aside, her expected longevity as a human paled in comparison to the life spans of her two companions.

While she hadn't asked for Starxis to adopt her as his mother, Alexis nevertheless realized that she had come to act in that capacity, even before that fact had presented itself. She loved the little guy, near as much as she did Starscream, and couldn't imagine leaving either of them alone in however many years down the line.

Looking up at Megatron's statue presented her with a logical answer, as she recalled part of the conversation she'd had with the Decepticon leader while trying to talk him into the alliance. Startled at the turn that Alexis' thoughts had taken, Starscream turned to look at her with widened optics. For a long moment, he didn't say anything, but then surprised her slightly by thinking, _I can't ask you to give up your life for me._

Alexis offered a warm smile in return, but refused to be swayed. "Shouldn't it be my decision what to do if it means I get to be with you and Starxis?" she said, knowing by the way he hesitated that she'd presented a convincing argument. "I'm not saying it has to be right away… There's still a lot I'd like to experience as I am right now, and then there's my parents…"

Starscream paused at this. While he didn't understand much about the human culture, he knew enough to recognize that Alexis was considered by most to still be a juvenile. He wondered how she could be so sure that this was what she wanted, being so young and inexperienced.

Having picked up his thoughts, Alexis scowled and threw a punch in the direction of his leg, though she wasn't near enough to actually hit him. "Don't even think about playing that card with me, pal," she said in a huffy tone that earned a laugh from him. "By Cybertronian standards, you're not that much older than I am! And anyway, you can't call me 'inexperienced' after everything we've been through thus far!"

Starscream smiled slightly, giving up the argument as he didn't see any way to get her to change her mind. It was likely that anything he came up with would be shot down in some form or other. He'd just have to wait and see what the coming years brought, though he doubted that her love for him and Starxis, not to mention her resolve, was likely to diminish in the slightest.

Until then, he'd be content to hold on to the wish that Starxis would undoubtedly grant for him one day.

Stepping forward and placing Megatron's sword reverently at the base of the effigy, Starscream's mind was adrift with thoughts of just how much more beautiful Alexis might become (not that she wasn't so in her current form) as a Transformer…

* * *

The assumption among the Transformers that Unicron had been sent back into the exile from whence he came was indeed valid. The dimension in which their god-like enemy now resided was something of a desolate wasteland. As before, back when he'd first been sentenced here, Unicron was allowed brief glimpses into the outside world he'd fought so hard to get back to. 

Had be been alone, as had been the case the first time around, Unicron might have gone mad at the prospect of having been defeated.

In the moments following his reawakening, one of the first things that Unicron had focused on was the restoration of his most trusted acolyte. However, had he not been immensely weakened, at the very moment of Megatron's passing, then he and Sideways might have been left a lot better off. Much to the displeasure of the latter, the process of his revival had been cut short. Though he still retained his own memories, his body hadn't been given time to fully solidify.

Simply put, Sideways had become little more than a ghost.

Even worse, Sideways seemed to be unable to escape the confines of his master's body. Each time he had tried, he found himself incapable of penetrating some invisible barrier. After some time, he had reluctantly resigned himself to his current status. Unless Unicron could find another way to regain his power, there seemed to be little that could be done for his acolyte. In the meantime, he and Sideways at least had each other; conversation was a way for the both of them to retain what sanity they had left.

Having wandered into the enormous chamber that was Unicron's stomach following one such discourse, Sideways looked on dispassionately at the one other bot who was trapped here. Given that Unicron's power drain had been initiated at the instant of Megatron's death, it had taken mere seconds to see the connection. In a desperate move to try and win, the giant bot had seized hold of Megatron's spark as it started to flee his body and placed it back in the chest of the Decepticon leader in the hopes of both reviving him and reclaiming this energy source.

It had all proved for naught. The angry energy that Unicron had collected over millions of years was gone. And Megatron, for the most part, still appeared utterly lifeless. Though his essence had been returned to him, the pulsing light in his chest was so insubstantial that he may as well have not been brought back at all.

Giving a bitter laugh, Sideways wondered if Megatron retained enough of a consciousness to even realize his current predicament. If so, it had to be hell for him to be in such a weakened state, let alone remain firmly encased within one organic wall.

_Who am I kidding?_ Sideways thought resentfully. _Megatron's not the only one trapped in this nightmare._ He looked upwards, though his glazed expression suggested he was focused on some far-off point. _No matter what it takes, Unicron and I will find a way back._

There was a slight pause, then Sideways spoke aloud, though he wondered if the words would ever truly carry any weight. "Prepare yourselves, my fellow Transformers. You haven't seen the last of us by a long shot…"

_Author's Notes: I can't believe I'm actually looking at an ending, and so soon after I started this story. I don't usually churn stuff out nearly this quickly, **especially **a story of this length. I must say I really surprised myself!_

_While I do have some minor ideas for a sequel (some of which are touched upon in this installment), I don't know how long it may actually take to get started, or even if it will develop as quickly as this story did._

_It's hard to believe, as I look at this now, that my earliest concept (quite surprisingly) involved Starscream and Starxis finding each other on the planet where the Nemesis Prime battle took place. Given all the details formulated in regards to Starxis and his race, it's very hard to imagine now that that idea would ever have worked, let alone that a romance between our favorite jet and Alexis would have developed as a result._

_I hope that you all approve of the way this story turned out, and that, even if a sequel doesn't present itself in the immediate future, you will be satisfied with the outcome for now._

_Thank you all for your support and glowing reviews. It has been much appreciated. :)_


End file.
